


Concealment

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Levi and Eren will have a pretty healthy relationship don't worry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Most likely will have trading, Older!Eren, Side Ships, Smut, Tags will be added, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, idc who will bottom, levi x eren - Freeform, probably levi, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, some gore, student!eren, student!levi, they both have dominant and submissive traits, younger!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 65,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story may be triggering to those who are sensitive. Please overlook this story if that is a risk for you. Some events in this story are personal and very real. I originally imagined a cute plot with a little angsty tinge, but I ended up dumping a lot more into it than expected.<br/>I do not own shingeki no kyojin or any of the characters used.<br/>Levi Ackerman moves in with his uncle, Kenny, in a new town and high school. Levi faces difficulties of interacting with others and coping with his home life. Levi struggles to decipher some newly-found emotions he developed for a specific upperclassman by the name of Eren Jaeger. Eren is someone considered to be completely out of Levi's league and unreachable; until Levi took a leap of faith to confess. Not everyone really liked that.Even if Eren and him can only be together in secrecy, Levi recklessly takes every chance he can at being with his only shot at happiness- which is Eren- and only later faces the repercussions. Behind closed doors, only Levi intended to carry the burden alone, but he can't continue to hide it anymore when his burden shows in the bruises on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So this is my first time using this site to publish any of my works so I apologize for my ignorance. Also, I know that I make mistakes fairly often due to my struggle with dyslexia. I hope this story will be enjoyable! also, my wattpad is erericultist and my instagram is rivaerecultist.

Levi tightly gripped the bouquet of deep, crimson-shaded roses, almost shaking as his cheeks mirroring a similar color of embarrassment. He'd only been going to this school for a while, but had already formed a small heart-throb for a specific brunette-boy with mesmerizing, celadon jewels for eyes. He was in a grade higher than Levi, but they had lockers close to each other. He'd occasionally get caught staring at the other boy, always averting his gaze to the ground and quickly scuffling away to avoid being spoken to.  
However he'd finally convinced himself to get the balls to ask Eren— the other boy— out. He didn't know where— just a chance to get to know the brunette outside of school.  
Levi was a rather short individual, everyone towered over him at this age; making him look minuscule. However he was rather refined looking, a trim and fit body, sleek raven hair that waved subtly and framed his delicate face perfectly, pink-rosy lips that contrasted with his porcelain skin and thick lashes; giving him the appearance of almost a doll.  
He didn't quite have any friends, rather having a habit of repelling anyone around with a foul mouth and scowl. He didn't necessarily like being such a loner, but he pushed any possible friendships away in fear of being hurt.  
However, here he was, putting his heart on the line for a boy who probably didn't even know his name. Within all honesty, the ebony-haired adolescent hadn't considered himself very gay or exploring anything of attraction until having moved here due to his mother passing away and now living with his uncle.  
It was often he came into school wearing sweaters and scarfs to hide the bruises of his uncle's drunken torment.  
Glancing down to the ground, glistening watch, levi assessed that eren should be out of class soon, given that the elder grades finished half an hour later. The small-male had been awaiting by the vending machines, for he'd slipped a note into eren's locker explaining that the taller male had to meet someone there. It was painfully cliché but Levi didn't think he was quite ballsy enough to stride right up to Eren and hit on him.  
Well, Levi probably could but he'd end up failing and embarrassing himself. At least this way, he'd be able to have the courage with seclusion.  
The raven's frame jolted as he heard someone clear their throat, his cerulean-gaze quickly flickering to the bronze-skinned brunette he'd fantasized and dreamt of so many times before. Levi felt his body tense, gripping the bouquet tighter in sweaty palms as his jaw dropped at loss to form words.  
"I-I..."  
"Are you the one who put the note in my locker? I think you put it in the wrong one, Petra is right next to me so it's probably a mistake." The brunette glanced to Levi's burning cheeks and to the bouquet, undoubtedly knowing this was the writer of the little note. However with the other male's nervous demeanor, it gave him a reason of doubt that it was a mistake.  
"No... It wasn't a mistake..." The ebony-haired boy glanced down his bouquet and twirled it in his grasp.  
"I'm sorry— what?" The brunette folded his arms, his book bag having slouched over his shoulder made a light clink with the zippers with each subtle movement.  
Swallowing hard, the smaller male made eye contact with the adolescent, "I wanted to say my reason for leaving the shitty note... I think you're really cute and wanted to know if you'd like to get to know each other better...!" The words jumped from the male's mouth as he raised the flowers to the brunette's chest for him to take.  
Eren's eyes gaped at the confession, he took a step back and felt an unintentional chortle surface from his throat.  
"I'm not gay," the brunette scoffed to the younger boy who's hands reverted to his sides, grey and blue eyes staring to him in devastation. It was that look that told the brunette he had the capability of destroying the kid in this moment, humiliate him. Being an immature teenager, he went with it. "I don't even know your name, and you want to give me flowers? I'm not some chick who is wooed by a few sugar-coated words and presents."  
Levi gulped back tears, feeling himself want to collapse with how his knees were wobbling. He was a fool for trying this, but he was too nervous to make any moves before.  
"Alright." Levi's voice was strained, "forget I asked."  
His gaze quickly masked its prior vulnerability and darkened to glare at the elder boy. "Here, keep the flowers. Give 'em to some chick that might appreciate them." A tear slipped down Levi's cheek as he took one last glance to his bouquet, beautiful petals with the ends darkened from dehydration, giving off a distinct fragrance. The smaller male tossed the array of flowers onto the ground by Eren's feet before swiveling on his heel to walk away.  
Eren remained stone-faced as he watched the younger boy walk until he rounded the corner of the school for the brunette to slink his arms to his sides.  
The brunette bit his lip slightly in contemplation, he didn't even get the guy's name. His eyes trailed down to the bouquet at his feet, kneeling for him to take it into grasp.  
He analyzed it, even taking a slight whiff before standing to walk away.  
He quickly masked the bouquet behind himself when brought to the attention of other voices nearing, turning to face them. He was met with a familiar two-tone haired male by the name of Jean. Following him was a female in similar height of Eren, long, sleek raven locks that cascaded down to her hips and straight cut bangs along her forehead— Mikasa.  
"What's behind your back." The girl stated in a flat tone, having no question to it. She was a rather apprehensive person and good friend of Eren, examining the brunette's body language and holding it apparent that he was tense or nervous.  
Eren swallowed thickly, "it's a— uh, bouquet." The male then brought it to view for his classmates, shrugging slightly.  
"What're you gonna do, propose to Krista? Oh, wait—wait— Armin!" Jean cackled at the flowers in Eren's hand, almost extensively.  
"Jean, shut the hell up." The girl then bored icy glares into the male beside her, quickly silencing him.  
"They were actually given to me." Eren's celadon gaze focused on the bruised petals of where the other boy threw them to the ground.  
"Who?" Mikasa stepped in closer to get a glimpse of the ruby petals, air of the tart-like fragrance they held.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the belated update! I have been really busy lately and forgot I had an obligation to update here! please forgive me, it has been a little over a week... ;A; Sorry for any mistakes and I hope this chapter turns out okay! Please feel free to leave me a comment, I really love reading and responding to them <3

Eren was silent for a few moments until he heard a distinct buzzing in his pocket, quickly taking his flowers into one hand to stuff his hand into his pocket in search of his phone.   
Pulling out the device, the caller ID read as 'mom'. sighing exasperatedly, he glanced to Jean and Mikasa, "I'll text you guys about it later. My mom probably wants me home."  
Jean snorted to the mention of Eren's mother but Mikasa cooed her sweet goodbyes in contrast as the brunette began to walk away.  
-  
Levi's feet dangled from the park bench, sniffling and constantly rubbing his puffy-red eyes of any tears that slipped from them. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want his uncle to see him like this and taunt him for it. But he should have been home an hour ago and if the old man wasn't drunk or with a whore, he was biding his time for his personal punching bag to arrive home. The heartbreak of being rejected and the trepidation of being beaten again made the small boy's chest restrict as he quickly pulled his feet to his chest and gently rock himself as he cried. All he wanted was a boyfriend, or maybe just a friend. One of those so maybe he wouldn't be so alone. Ever since his mother passed of a drug overdose, he'd been forced to move away from his old friends and live with this drunken asshole; he'd been alone.  
Lunches were solemn, group projects usually had him as the odd one out, or perhaps that time before class in the morning when everyone chattered at their lockers while Levi pretended to be busy organizing or ect.  
However when he saw Eren, he could feel his heart flutter in desire and negative thoughts diminish just with that mere glimpse of the brunette's smile. He didn't know why he was so heavily attracted to this boy, despite his golden skin and silky-chocolate hair that the younger male ached to run his fingers through. He knew confessing was a bad idea, it would have saved him the mortification to admire the taller male from a distance. Now he was sure that he couldn't do so much as look at eren ever again.  
No one was at the park at the moment, luckily for the raven-haired teen.  
It was getting dark however, with the air chilling levi to the point he began to shiver. Reluctantly, as the street lights came to life, he walked home; mentally preparing himself for whatever may await.  
-  
It was a befuddling scenario, Eren hadn't even taken a glance at the guy before and he was getting roses and a confession. That was almost a week ago. His mind replayed the image of the singular tear slipping down Levi's porcelain skin— he wanted nothing more than to gently kiss it awa— the teen groaned, digging his fingers into his hair before ruffling the chocolate-wavy locks into disarray. Ever since that boy confessed to him, his mind dwelled on the topic incessantly; making him almost sick of the singular memory. It brought thought of the possibilities if he had said yes. When telling mikasa about the situation, she was expectedly nonchalant, however she was rather perpetual to know the younger boy's name but nothing else. On the other hand, Jean gawked over it, capitalizing his text and sharing his derogatory comments about homosexuals to eren. Other than that, the brunette hadn't told anyone else but it seemed as if over night that anyone who knew anyone in the school had full detail of the story.  
It didn't cross the adolescent as a problem— only because it didn't affect him— he had yet to see the raven-haired boy again either to know.  
Eren rolled to his side, his bed creaking under his weight in the dim room. Despite how he'd scanned the hallways at every advantage he had, he hadn't seen of the other male.   
Perhaps he would be in tomorrow? Eren wondered, allowing his emerald gaze to drift shut as he succumbed to exhaustion.  
-  
In the morning, Levi entered the school doors as he normally would.   
He wore a deep navy blue scarf wrapped at his neck with a thick grey sweater that bagged down to his thighs.  
Walking up the school stairs and to the corridor which held the lockers. However the cerulean-gazed boy kept his head down, slouched in neglect to look at anyone. However it wasn't like he'd make eye contact, only a face in the crowd of students all bickering with their friends or just plain too busy to give him any mind.  
The adolescent could feel his heart pound in his chest as he neared his locker, internally praying that he wouldn't see eren there. To the smaller boy's relief, there was no sign of anyone near his locker when reaching it.   
Eren stared off into dead-space as a short blond bubbled with information next to him; armin. He was a year younger than the adolescent as well, but a good childhood friend along with mikasa. Jean leaned against his locker, probably boasting of some bumptious escapade he had in the past. "Eren. Eren, are you listening?" The taller male then snapped his fingers in front of the brunette, making the teen's brows furrow in irritation.  
"What." He snapped back, not particularly having the most well-kept tempter when it came to jean.  
Eren sighed, folding his arms as he glanced to the direction of his locker only for his breath to hitch— that short stature and undercut. Across the hall, it was the boy— he finally showed up.  
For some odd reason, the elder teen's heart began to flutter in reminisce and hope to the possibility of speaking with the younger male. However that didn't arrive without guilt, aching to apologize to his rude behavior and outrightly demolish the other male's proposal. Eren didn't think he was gay, but he didn't quite like girls either. However something to Levi's delicate facial structure held an Adonis-like allure and pale pink lips that looked so kissable that just enchanted Eren. Okay, maybe that was a little gay. But the teen wasn't ready to accept that.  
"What are you looking at?" Jean shifted to glance in the direction of the other boy, armin as well— having silenced his chattering by now.  
Narrowing his eyes, his focus landed on Levi. "Who's that?" The male sneered, having an idea as to who it may be.  
Armin chimed in, "that's a fairly new kid. He's a little weird if you ask me, rude to everyone but always looks so sad..."  
"His name." The brunette's voice was serious, not tearing his eyes away for a moment.  
"Uh, levvy? Revi... No... L-Levi? I think his name is Levi. We have literature together." The blond stammered as he boggled his mind for the other boy's name.  
"Is that the guy who gave you the flowers?"  
The celadon-eyed teen then locked gazes with Jean's amber ones but quickly snapped away to fall to the tile flooring.  
"Looks like him."  
"Him? Are you sure?" Armin inquired, however he wasn't answered due to the tallest male's snort.  
"I think I want to go introduce myself." The two-tone haired male sneered, already beginning to walk over.  
"Why the hell-" Eren tilted his head aside slightly, his features scrunching slightly in confusion as Jean swiveled on his heel to hold a finger to his lips and go "Shhhhh," before reverting to his prior direction.  
Levi shut his locker after retrieving his necessities, letting out a shaky sigh to himself as his fist bunched against the cool metal. His body ached, his chest ached, a long with the many things that weighed his train of thought. His only thing to do now was wait for the first bell to ring, or perhaps he could go early...  
However, the boy's serene moments were brought to a halt as he felt a strong hand placed onto his shoulder. At first recognition, his body went cold in assumption it was his uncle Kenny, but as his small frame was flipped; he met face to face with a boy much taller. The smaller male hissed in slight pain, his aching muscles screaming in protest to the sudden lurch of being swiveled.  
Jean's facial features originally held a smug grin however it quickly fell as he realized the dark shades of purple and blue that settled under one of Levi's eyes along with the scabbed cut on his upper lip.  
Swallowing hard, Levi's expression hardened as he suppressed any signs that remotely pertained to intimidation. "There something on my face?" His voice was subtly hoarse, his throat sore from being lifted from the ground by his neck only a day or so prior by a set of gnarled hands. However, it did not render the coldness in his tone.  
Jean cleared his throat, ignoring how he couldn't help but to wonder who put those bruises there.  
"Is it true you asked Eren out?" Jean then proceeded to shove the smaller male into the metal surface behind him, making the younger teen flinch. The jolt of metal brought some bystander's attention, making them shuffle closer to eavesdrop.  
Levi only scowled, taking grip of the other male's wrist before shoving him off. His silver eyes widening as another male approached, "Jean," the slight irritation in the tone resembled eren, "stop."  
"Shut it, Jaeger. I want to hear what the fag has to say." The ash-blond male cocked his head aside to levi, who was about to roll up his sleeves.  
Eren's voice grew more firm, "jean."  
However before anything else could escalate, the bell rung which brought a shroud of students piling into their classrooms.  
"Maybe we can proceed this next time." Jean scanned the smaller male from head to toe before reluctantly walking off.  
"Levi," the brunette awaited for everyone to leave for him to approach the smaller male who smoothed out the crinkles of his clothes. The younger male's icy gaze slowly trailed up to meet eren's, the taller boy having a lump form in his throat as it was also brought to his attention to Levi's black eye and busted lip. The wounds contrasted with his pallid skin, making him look— heavily tattered and wan.  
Eren not only coldly rejected Levi but felt the need to tell others of the younger mortification. The smaller male didn't know if it should sting or disgust him. Either way, he couldn't place words for the glum disturbance that settled within the pit of his stomach.  
Levi only turned to walk away, not wishing to share words with the other male. At least not right now. Eren wasn't worth that much to him, it was just some frivolous crush he had. At least that was what he kept telling himself.  
"Why were you out of school?" Eren trotted behind the smaller boy, who proceeded to squeeze his eyes shut in hope of tuning the brunette out.  
"Who gave you those bruises?" The taller male sped his pace to the point he was along side levi, rounding a corner with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes! I hope this chapter turned out okay! I recently got a new computer so the spacing looks very different to me-- meaning-- I have no clue if it will look funny on other devices :/

"I'm sor—" the teen was cut off when the raven haired boy finally spoke up, "I'm late." He murmured out gruffly, quickly halting as he slipped into a classroom— leaving the elder boy outside and alone.  
Eren huffed at the shut door, hearing the distinct voice of the teacher acknowledging Levi's tardiness.  
Why were things so complicated? He regretted telling jean any of the information, now having it more than blatant that the two-tone haired male had some not-so-pleasant interests with Levi.   
It was one mistake after another for the brunette, when all he wanted was to understand the strange boy and everything about him. The thought occurred to Eren that Levi was kinda like the cliché emo kid that always seemed to be shrouded in mystery. Turning from the class door and opting not to stand there idly much longer; he hauled himself to his own class.  
Levi kept his head down at his desk, occasionally turning to rest on his cheek and staring off into whatever was going on outside the class window. He could hear the teacher giving some entailed speech on some topic that only held relevance as mere white noise for the ebony-haired male. He hadn't slept properly for multiple nights now, and what little sleep he did get was when his uncle had passed out after screaming his head off or the man wasn't home. Kenny was a taskmaster, working his nephew somewhat like a slave and if the boy didn't fulfill his uncles wishes to expectation, he'd only have to do it again if he was lucky. Sometimes the repercussion were harsher due to the man's mood.  
When he'd originally arrived home from being rejected, Kenny was waiting for him on the front porch with a can of beer in his hands. He was calm, for once, it was unsuitable for him if not eerie. However that all came to an end as soon as he took foot into the rickety-old home.  
Levi hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep in class to the sudden clack of his teacher slamming the spine of a book onto his desk.  
The adolescent nearly jolted out of his seat, squinting for his surroundings to see his classmates had disappeared.  
"Mr.Ackerman."  
Levi flinched at the last name, wishing he could be addressed by anything but that. Every ackerman to have been related to him had horrible reputations. It was almost like the name was a bad omen. "Yes?" He replied hoarsely, rubbing his grey eyes to remove some of the blur he was experiencing. However he hissed in pain hence having forgotten one of his eyes were still tender after having a collision with Kenny's fists multiple nights ago. "Class is over, it's best you get out before you're late for another one."  
In a lethargic manner, the adolescent hoisted himself from his desk with a murmured apology.  
To be honest, with the amount of days he missed when he opted he didn't want to show his face in school for the simple fear of seeing eren again. He naturally imagined much worse to come of his return and the small squabble with that horse-faced individual was somewhat a relief to the smaller male in comparison to his other assumptions.  
Levi didn't feel like attending class, but drawling miserably, he made it through the day.   
It was repetitive as far as how it unraveled, until lunch arrived. The adolescent was situated at the end of a lunch table, no one across or next to him as he stared at a lunch tray with a grotesque clump of meats and mashed potatoes.  
He didn't want to ingest that or even know if it was possible or not.  
However, his eyes flitted up at the sound of a tray being skidded onto the table in front of him.  
Following that was Eren, sitting onto the seat before Levi.  
"The seat's taken." The younger male spoke out in a gruff tone, however he was unaware of how his cold and deep voice struck the brunette as—strangely— appealing. Perhaps even sexy but he didn't want to admit that.  
"Yeah, by me." He retaliated, a slight grin finding its way onto his chiseled features.  
Levi opened his mouth to say something back but closed it as his cheeks tinged a faint shade of pink at the sight at even the slightest of Eren's smiles. Not only that, but it was directed at /him/.  
It felt like a lie. The smaller boy's heart raced as he quickly averted his gaze. It wasn't because he was timid, but now occurring to him that the brunette could be playing him stung. "Why are you doing this?" He asked the other male who had begun to sip on a chocolate milk from the carton.  
Eren set it down, spinning the carton slightly against the dingy white surface of the lunch table.  
"I... I feel bad."  
"Do you? Do you really?"  
His celadon eyes then shot up at the sudden sneer of the ebony-haired male whom begun to stand up.  
"Like I'm that gullible to believe that hunk of bull shit." Venom dripped from the younger male's voice, as he gripped his tray to walk away. It astounded Eren that Levi felt this way, reflecting onto the elder male's guilt from their initial meeting. He couldn't actually blame him... But the bitter words still threw him off guard.  
Scrambling from his seat, Eren got up to keep the smaller male from leaving. "Please, just a chance!" The brunette felt eyes on him from how he raised his voice, his cheeks burning lightly but his gaze did not waver from Levi's. The younger adolescent was silent for a few moments, glancing the elder boy up and down but simply turned away again.  
Eren sunk back down to the seat in defeat, feeling a place in his chest begin to ache. He ruined everything. It was self-centered of him to think that the ebony-haired boy would simply say 'yes' after how he was treated. Eren could only imagine what else was going on in the other male's home life... To come to school with that many bruises. Feeling horrible just wasn't enough anymore. He didn't know what to call it, not anymore.  
The two boy's have shared little to no conversation over the span of the next few days. And to Levi's surprise, Jean hadn't tried anything with him in the span of time. It somewhat bothered the younger male that everything seemed like it was forgotten... He couldn't quite place why but in an odd sense, he found the brunette's attempts of getting his attention moderately amusing. Either eren had given up or he really was only trying to play levi. The matter of it all was enough to cause a shroud over Levi's mood; despite how he has to live with his drunkard uncle. Which was a whole other situation that was gradually becoming worse as time went on. However, upon opening his locker at the end of school, an envelope slipped out and landed by his feet. The raven's brows furrowed as he kneeled down to pick it up, seeing his name etched on the back in blue pen. Tearing it open, he uncovered a note, unfolding the paper to read the message inside.  
It was from eren... Asking levi to meet him in the locker room after hours. The adolescent bit onto his lip in contemplation, wouldn't of the brunette had gotten the message that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore? Although... That wasn't completely true. It seemed suspicious, and why the locker rooms? What kind of things was he planning to do there? Was he just wanting to talk. An involuntary lewd thought crept into Levi's mind at perhaps eren wanted something more than that. Hormones be damned. The smaller male shook the thought away, his cheeks flushing slightly as he rose to his feet again. Maybe he should give it a chance... Levi reminisced to a few days ago at lunch where eren asked for one. Maybe this was his way for trying again? Or was this a set up? Eren wouldn't be there for another half hour, if this was true. So levi opted return here then. If he wasn't home on time, however, he was most likely going to have to deal with Kenny's wrath. But the raven-haired boy was willing to take that risk.  
It hadn't occurred to levi entirely that the factor of the letter to not be from eren was possible. That is, until he entered the locker room.  
Peering through the door, the room was dark. His nose scrunched slightly as the smell of axe body spray and sweaty gym socks burned at his nostrils. His hand fumbled on the wall beside him for the light, flicking it on. "Eren?" His voice echoed out into the silent room as he took a step inside, allowing the door behind him to drift shut. He frowned to himself as he took another step forward. His gaze fell to the tile flooring, once again, he'd been made out to be a fool. What was he thinking? Eren would be here? The brunette wasn't gay, let alone would he have any interests in Levi if he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the minimal updates! I haven't really been active on here. Please forgive me! I have been working on several other chapters recently(I am very far ahead in the story than this) and lack of motivation is a constant hurdle I am jumping.

As levi swiveled to leave, he felt a sudden force shove him against the door.  
"Thank you for coming, levi." A familiar voice chuckled behind him. The raven-haired male squirmed in discomfort as a hand was roughly pushing the space between his shoulder blades. Levi's palms found themselves on the wood of the door, using all the strength he could muster to push himself off. The male behind him staggered, giving levi the chance to gain his footing and try to open the door. However a hand went for the collar of his shirt, yanking him back before he could do anything. The younger adolescent fell to the ground, his facial expression contorting in a way to express anger. His gaze fell upon a specific two-tone haired male, who wore a sickening grin on his face.  
"Did you really think that note was from Eren?" He hummed out as other boy's slowly shuffled into view from various areas of the room.  
Levi was horribly outnumbered to defend himself.  
-  
Eren was on his way out the school when he saw a fleck of black and white walk through a near hallway, his first take as it being mikasa however it wasn't quite as tall as her. Stopping, he back tracked slightly. He was fairly sure he was the only one here this late and was surprised anyone else was. He felt his chest constrict at the sight of Levi, having worn his usual, baggy clothing but always looked so cute on him with how the sleeves always covered his entire arms but his finger tips. He was heading to the boy's locker room, which baffled the brunette. Although it wasn't quite his business, it brought an unsettling feeling to him. The younger boy didn't participate in any after school activities and he was supposed to be home half-an-hour ago. Taking one last glance at the exit, as though to be deciding whether to go home or investigate.  
He went with investigate. The boy then quietly swiveled to the new direction of the hallway he saw levi in, silently trailing. He stiffened slightly at the sound of something being slammed against the door, reflexively dropping his bookbag to darting to the locker room.  
-  
"What would anyone want to do with a fag like you," the ash-blond sneered at the younger male who's eyes flitted from each face in the room. Levi swallowed hard, his gaze soon settling upon Jean.  
The smaller male's hands bunched into tight fists, "you..." The smaller male somewhat stammered, feeling fear begin to make his heart pound. He didn't know what this boy was planning or what exactly motivated him to go to this extent.  
"You're the one who brought the little defense party along. Guess you were too much of a pussy to do this alone." Levi licked his teeth, finding the courage within himself to talk back. "The loud ones always are the biggest bitches."  
It was then that Jean kneeled beside the younger boy, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Is that so? I think we'll be finding out who really is the bitch here." Jean's close proximity to levi gave the smaller male the advantage of tilting his head back. With one jarring movement of his neck, he crashed heads into the larger male, which caused jean to fall back on his ass.  
"Fuck!" Jean barked out, clutching his forehead as levi hastily stumbled to his feet. Levi's own head throbbed in pain but whining about it wasn't quite his main priority as of now. His objective was to get out before he got pummeled to death by these—presumed to be— jocks. However, one of the other males lurched forward, swinging a fist at the younger boy's head, socking him perfectly upside the head to knock levi clean off his feet.  
The boy felt something hard hit him upside the jaw, his teeth practically rattling in his skull at the jarring velocity it arrived with. His vision went white for multiple moments, feeling gravity take his body as if in slow motion to thud against the ground.  
By the time eren reached the locker room, the door had been locked. On the other end he could hear voices, his hand clasping around the knob to give it a feeble attempt wriggling in its lock. He felt shudders stamped through him at the sound of Levi's voice. He sounded as though he was... Crying? It was muffled but he his voice was ailed with desperation and fear. The elder male could feel his stomach broil and knot with belligerence.  
Taking a step back, he kicked the door; quaking in its hinges.  
"Either someone opens the door or I'm going to force it open," his voice barely masked the anger inside, someone was hurting levi, which was one hell of a bad move for anyone to take.  
The other end went silent for a moment, however he could hear an unmistakable scream in terror on the other end. That was the final push that gave eren the adrenaline to kick the door hard enough to cause the wood to splinter, the door sent open with a barreling 'thwack' against the wall behind it.  
Levi thrashed with all his might, clawing at whoever got close enough and kicking with as much force as his body would permit, he was trying to evade the upcoming hands, one having caught his wrist and another clamping over his mouth to shut him up. Without hesitation, he clamped his jaws down on the flesh over his mouth, searing into it ruthlessly to evoke a pained shrill from one of the other male's. Blood spurted across his lips and dribbled down his chin the deeper he grit his teeth. However he released his jaw's hold to cry out as someone stomped onto his stomach, making his body curl up in pain and gag. Levi's vision was blurry, the ringing still hadn't stopped, if not progressively getting louder. He felt himself flipped over, his head forced against the cool flooring as multiple hands rip the fabric of his pants down. Levi's chest constricted with panic, screaming out as loud as he could, "No! Stop, this is too far!" Tears began to bubble in his vision, pouring down his bruised and scuffed cheeks as he trembled in embarrassment. He tried thrashing his limbs but he cried out even louder to feel a crushing amount of weight on them as they sat on them with their knees, making him gasp out.  
However, everything froze at the sound of the door being slammed open, everyone's eyes turning to the fuming brunette in the doorway.  
Eren's gaze widened at the sight before him— which was levi being pinned with his pants down. The teen's fists clenched, "get off of him." The boy took a step forward, scanning the other faces.

Some of the boy's had bloodied noses or scraped cheeks, one in particular was clutching a wounded hand while sniffling on one of the benches. Levi certainly must put up a good fight, although it just wasn't enough.  
Then his eyes met Jean's copper-golden ones. He had a big red spot on his forehead, which out of context could have made eren cackle.  
"Now!" Eren barked, causing everyone else to jolt in place at his sudden choice of volume and shifted away from the blubbering raven-haired boy. Levi slumped to the ground as the pressure was lifted off from his body, panting as tears silently trickled down his face, pooling onto the floor below to mix with blood.  
"Eren, I'm so-" Jean began to stand up, feeling whiplash-realization of his actions as the other adolescent stepped forward to retrieve the smaller male.  
Eren halted his pace, his glare snapping to Jean which was enough to silence the two-tone-haired boy.  
Whispering amongst each other, some of the males opted this would be a good time to bail, running from the room in hope of evading Eren's wrath.  
"Levi..." The brunette's voice was much softer when addressing the younger boy, all the rage in his eyes diminishing, becoming much more— gentle. He then kneeled by levi, his arms circling at the ebony-haired male's waist the gently, "let's get you up, alright?" He said caringly to the other male, silently shimmying the younger's pants up to cover him.  
Levi's gaze lackadaisically found the other male's, feeling a small smile come to his features, his teeth red with blood; although he was unsure who's it was anymore. "You had me waiting." His sarcasm made eren chuckle lightly although the brunette felt horrible about it. If he hadn't of arrived, or came later, what would he of walked in on? The idea alone made his gut lurch with disgust. He didn't want to imagine it, he couldn't. Levi—with eren's help— made it to his feet. The brunette's arm securely circled at Levi's ribs, unable to hold him much lower without being reduced to squatting. Levi's feet lightly scuffled, having used nearly all of his energy on thrashing for freedom prior.  
"Wait." Levi stopped entirely, making eren stop along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a little bit of realization ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for neglecting to update here!! I have been so busy with school lately and updating regularly to my instagram ;-; I will try to update here more often!!

The smaller male then placed an open palm against the flat of the brunette's chest, giving a gentle nudge for the elder male to step away. His gaze was settled on jean, who was deadpanned at the sight of his classmate consoling Levi.  
"I- I didn't," the tallest boy felt a lump form in his throat, not having an excuse for his actions, slightly starting to stumble backwards from levi.  
Eren stood back, arms folded, watching attentively. He was unsure what Levi was doing but with the motion of him rolling up his sleeves, it was rather blunt as to what his intentions where.  
With one simple swing levi smashed his knuckles into the side of Jean's cheek, using every last ounce of his remaining strength for the force he put into it. The two-tone-haired boy staggered, his back thudding into a metal locker behind him. The punch made an unsettling crackle, followed by a low grunt from the other male.  
Levi had knocked a tooth out. No, maybe even /teeth/ with that punch.  
The raven-haired male only peered to the taller boy, holding his hands behind his back, hiding the fact he was clutching a set of aching knuckles from that hit. The punch only covered a small portion of his anguish, but Jean looked so pitiful as of now. He almost felt cruel if he went seek further reimbursement. Aside from feeling cruel, he was trembling in place as his head felt light.  
"Levi, let's just go." The smaller male tensed as he felt Eren's hands placed onto his shoulders. Levi leaned into the touch, even at the worst of times, Eren made him feel bubbly inside, even from just a distance. The brunette was enough to comfort him. However, Levi's attention was quickly yanked from his reverie as Eren hoisted him up, flipping levi in his arms to cradle him bridal style. The smaller male wasn't about to object, only beginning to have a snide smirk form on his lips.  
"What?" Eren began to head out of the door, careful of Levi's head in the process.  
"Nothing." The smaller male then rested his head against eren's chest, listening to the steady thud under the muscle. Somehow it made him feel safe, the kind of safe he hadn't felt in so long, he forgot he even missed it.  
Once outside of the school, Levi requested to be set down, to eren's reluctance and constant 'are you sure?'s'. The two boy's walked along side one another, eren having retrieved his bag on the way out prior. Neither of them had a definite choice of direction, simply following wherever the sidewalk took them.  
"Is it a-alright to ask something?" Eren piped up, his voice cracking but cleared his throat afterwards— his cheeks blossoming with color of embarrassment— he only hoped he wouldn't be mocked or laughed at for it. He was nervous and couldn't place why, his gaze having affixed to the cement and the occasional leaf that tumbled through the path.  
Levi smirked slightly at the voice crack, finding it to be amusing. He sauntered, having felt like shit but didn't regret being put down. It made him feel like a princess or some shit and he wasn't about to revel in that. Okay maybe he did, a little bit. But people were starting to stare when they walked by so he had to be set down.  
"Yeah." Levi replied flatly, glancing up to eren's profile, silently admiring how attractively formed his features were. It was as though they held the capacity to look delicate—baby faced— but they also held a suave and chiseled allure that the younger boy couldn't describe why it was so captivating.  
Or perhaps, for a moment, he was bewildered by the way the brunette's eyes caught the dimming sunlight, glimmering like a sharply cut emerald.  
"Why were you in the locker room? I saw you going to it, did you expect–" he paused as he felt a smaller, colder hand began to weave its fingers with his, making the teen look down and see levi had begun to hold hands with him. The elder boy's heart thumped heavily, his train of thought practically stuttering on its own. "Fuck, I'm gay." He muttered, somewhat hissing, his hand returning the hold. "What was that?" The raven-haired boy gripped eren's hand slightly tighter, but not to a painful extent.  
"Nothing." The elder adolescent blurted a little too fast, chewing on the inside of his cheek anxiously.  
"Alright..." Levi drawled with his speech, "back to your question, I went because I received a note in my locker. It was forged to be from you. I..." The younger male felt a lump form in his throat, quickly trying to swallow it thickly. He felt so foolish and ashamed of believing it, however he no longer thought of things in such a way that eren wanted nothing to do with him. Otherwise the brunette would have just left him to be... He didn't want to think of it. It made him sick and repulsed, his bottom lip gave a subtle quiver as he felt himself ready to cry again but quickly suppressed it by biting his lip. "Thank you." He spoke shakily, his tone distressed, making eren look at him with concern.  
The blood was poorly wiped away from his chin with the back of his sleeve prior, having stained his porcelain flesh and dried with crackles in the corners of his mouth or down his chin. He just looked as though to be an abused doll, mistreated and not given the proper care. It made the brunette's chest ache, "Of course..." Eren trailed, his thumb gently swiping against the back of Levi's hand. "Do you have any idea where we are going?" The brunette inquired, finding to be that they entered a rather poverty-struck neighborhood. Boarded up houses scattered along either sides of the street along with dilapidated homes with vines clamping to brick foundations.  
Levi was silent for a few moments, "ah... Yeah. My house isn't too far from here." The younger boy then drew his hand away, tucking it into his pocket. "You should probably start heading home before my uncle sees you."  
Eren's eyes mournfully watched the other boy tuck his hand away, internally pouting that he couldn't hold it anymore. The taller male flinched at the sound of a dog barking as the passed a fenced-in yard, albeit levi remained unnerving. "Why is that?" The brunette's brows furrowed, his attention averting to the raven once more.  
"He's not a people person." Levi's gaze captured the ground, internally dreading the fact he has to return to Kenny. He was home so late, who knows what the drunkard had in mind for the adolescent.  
He only hoped that his uncle would be passed out on the couch or out when he got home. His uncle was a plumber for a living, although he spent a good slot of his time at home drinking or wasting away on his worn-recliner.  
Much to Levi's misfortune.  
The taller male swallowed thickly, knowing very well that his uncle was the reason for coming into school so tattered and beaten-looking. Eren wished he could offer Levi to stay with him, even if it was just for a night; get him out of this environment.  
However, levi stopped along the sidewalk, which took the other boy a moment to notice as he had to back track a few steps to be along side the other male again.  
They stopped in front of a house painted in a sun-bleached lime green, moss and gunk spores having nestled themselves between the riveted siding of the abode. It was thin and had a cream-white Victorian-styled porch with crackled paint. Situated there was a man in a rocking-chair with deep-set eyes and scraggly facial hair.  
"Is this-" Eren's eyes widened slightly, the house looked half-abandoned— having a dead, eerie aura that chilled him.  
"Home." Levi's voice was dry, the smaller boy having begun to grip his sleeves with a subtle tremble. This was the first time his uncle had waited for him to arrive home, the blood draining from his already-pallid face as the jaunty man's features formed an unnatural, wry grin.  
"Levi," the voice purred out in such a way that it made Levi want to vomit. He didn't want the elder boy to see this, his house, his uncle, anything. The brunette had already witnessed enough. The raven's uncle rose from his seat, holding a can of beer in one hand as he swayed down the porch.  
"You brought a friend."  
Eren wasn't oblivious to the way the smaller male was petrified by the man before him, giving the brunette some form of fear as well. Something was very wrong and disturbing to this man.  
"What's your name, boy?" The man pointed a slender index to eren in such a way that made Eren wince.  
"His name is Eren. He was just leaving, weren't you, Eren?" Levi's tone changed towards the end of his speech in such a way that told eren he /had/ to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so poor at keeping up with the updates! I apologize. I've been thinking about uploading this to wattpad too...

The brunette swallowed thickly, opening his mouth to speak but only felt his blood run cold from the sound of the man's throaty bark of a voice.  
"Damnit, levi! I asked the boy, not you. Don't fucking— answer for him!" This man wasn't just intimidating, he was scary too. His voice was slurring all over the place, having yet to end his stride towards them.  
"Now tell your little friend goodbye, Hm?" The man then grabbed Levi by the arm, disregarding the fact his nephew already looked like he survived a pummel; he didn't falter with his roughness. He tugged the young male harshly, which suddenly caused eren's nose to wrinkle in scrutiny.  
Levi staggered, withholding a pained gasp from where his uncle was gripping on his arm. He bit his lip, obediently following the towering man back to the house.  
"You're hurting him!" The words escaped the elder adolescent's mouth before he could catch them, causing Kenny to halt all together, taking a slight glance over his shoulder. He applied one strong tug to the raven-haired boy to make him stand up.  
"Is that so?" Kenny's voice graveled out, "you don't hear— him— /saying/ it hurts."  
Levi hiccuped quietly, internally wishing the elder boy would just leave before he edged his uncle on to commit something much worse. He could feel the man's grip tightening on the already-bruised flesh of his arm; however he didn't yelp out or cry. He couldn't, the more he cried, it usually resulted in the harder he was hit. He'd only been living with this— poor excuse— of a man for almost a month now. Kenny wasn't around whenever he was younger, never visited and his mother never spoke of him. His life in general didn't start out so terrible either. Everything gradually went downhill when his father abandoned him. His mother abused Xanax and alcohol to the point she died, disregarding the fact that she still had a fifteen-year-old son to live for. With no other living or known relatives he was handed into the care of his uncle. Kenny seemed nice at first, when he first set eyes on levi his only words were 'you look just like your mother'.  
"He's been through enough today, please—" the brunette felt a cold sweat drip down the nape of his neck, intimidation causing his nerves to go numb.  
Kenny used his freehand to take a swig from the can, his beard catching some of the clear droplets. His coal gaze shifted to the boy in his clutches, narrowing his eyes to analyze levi closely despite the fact his vision was unfocused with the intoxication that circulated through his bloodstream. Levi avoided eye-contact at all costs, feeling belittled under the close observations of the elder man. Kenny grunted, "He looks fine." Compared to how he was when Kenny was done with him, yes. Those boy's were gentle in comparison. At least the raven-haired boy could be secure in the fact his uncle wouldn't try touching him in the way the other teenagers did. "Now why don't you quit blathering and go home. You give me a damn headache." Before the man could presume his way into the house, eren persevered.  
"Fine? How do you call that fine? He has blood all over him for christ's sake!"  
"Eren, you're making it worse." Levi interrupted the adolescent who was just about to burst a vein with how he was broiling at the moment with the volume of his voice.  
"Levi, get inside," the man then pushed levi away, resulting in the teen having to stumble for his composure again. The two adolescent's exchanged glances, both having depicted some form of trepidation.  
Kenny wouldn't hit Eren, right? The smallest male felt his stomach wrench with presentiment. Not wanting to be told twice, the boy began to back-step albeit something resembling betrayal flickered in the celadon hue of Eren's eyes as he watched the younger male begin to run toward the house as he was told.  
However, the elder boy's gaze was quickly lurched from Levi as a strong hand grabbed at the fabric of his shirt, making the brunette rise to the tips of his toes in hope of preventing the fabric of ripping. The buttons of his uniform were ready to combust from their seams at any given moment, however he was forced to lock gazes with the brooding man before him.  
Kenny was hunched, even when he was holding Eren from the ground, it was baffling how Levi was related to someone so freakishly tall.  
"Listen, boy," the man's breath reeked of alcohol and nicotine, almost forcing the younger male into a complete cringe as their proximity was enough to feel the heat of Kenny's breath against his face. "You are to never look my nephew's way again. You are to never think of him or speak to him. You are unwelcome here and I will assert this with him as well." The coal-haired man hissed out, causing the boy in his hold to internally flinch, however his brows remained furrowed with the determination to not drop his bold facade.  
Needless to say, Eren's temper got the better of his rationality which ended in him sulking his way home with a bloodied nose. He had to admit he was at fault, trying to swing first at a man who was already livid with booze. He couldn't begin to fathom what Levi was enduring. He didn't know what to do or who to tell, and if he told anyone, what would happen to Levi? His fists clenched, feeling at fault for whatever may be going on while he was walking away. Everything was his fault, Levi being mocked in school, Jean's harassment— the locker room— and now. It was a miracle that Levi didn't resent him because of those things. He didn't, did he? Eren's gaze fell down to his empty palms in reminiscence of having the smaller boy in his hold—Levi couldn't hate him— otherwise they wouldn't have held hands. The brunette held onto that conclusion for some sort of comfort in this hellish situation.  
Eren knew he didn't quite face the same struggles as levi nor did he begin to truly fathom what the younger adolescent had been through. On top of his worry for levi, in his own personal life, his parents were currently going through a divorce and both parents wanted custody of him. He had a say-so of course, but his father was pressuring eren into living with him and the adolescent didn't know if he wanted that. His entire home life was falling apart and didn't understand why his parents couldn't try to make it work.  
Sure, he saw them fighting more than actually getting a long but he believed they could over come that if they just tried. In the meantime, he stayed with his mother. She worked in a pastry shop until five, which it was dark now so she would most likely be home, worried about where her son is.  
How was he to explain his bloodied nose? He tried to sucker punch an old guy and full out got his shit handed to him for it?  
Furthermore— what would become of tomorrow? -  
Levi had made it out lucky— today— Kenny had been too out of it to truly hurt the raven-haired boy. Although the man was able to yank his nephew by the arm hard enough to sprain the fragile bone, almost making it impossible for Levi to turn his wrist without having met with excruciating pain. He didn't even care to ask the adolescent what had happened or why he was so late, he was more so mocking Levi for actually thinking he could have a 'friend'.  
Levi's palms were placed onto the cool tile of the shower walls, careful of his aching wrist, relishing in the feeling of the cool water droplets rinsing his body of its filth. His eyes bored at the drain, watching the mix of blood, dirt and sweat dilute in the water before seeping away. His thoughts having set on nothing and nothing alone. Perhaps that was his way of coping, rather think of nothing than to face reality.  
If only Eren had of left earlier, if only he wasn't dumb enough to ask eren out in the first place. How come the brunette rejected him and now behaved like he wanted to be there?He only made things worse— so much worse. It brought levi to the conclusion that perhaps avoiding Eren would be better, maybe then he'd be left alone, maybe everyone would forget. Though, the brunette would most likely made that hard for Levi to accomplish.  
...  
The raven's feet lightly scuffed against the sidewalk, having left home earlier than he usually would have to avoid anyone else at their lockers. He wondered if those boys would try to hurt him again and what would happen if eren wasn't there this time... He didn't bother combing his hair today, letting his hair take a natural wave and frame his cheeks in a rather cute way, despite his cuts and bruises  
The air was slightly chilly, the cold having nipped at his exposed flesh and leaving it as a faint shade of pink. He'd bundled up before leaving, holding a resentment to the cold, the fact he'd chosen to do so before the sun's fully risen didn't help. Deep in thought with eyes focused to the ground, he hadn't even registered the distinct voice that called out his name until he felt his body come into a jarring stop. He thumped directly something that felt like bricks. Levi grunted, trying to catch his footing.  
"Levi!" A pair of strong, yet slightly slender, arms wrapped around him before he could move away.  
The raven-haired adolescent felt his body become rigid at recognition of the voice, slowly peaking up to the rosy-cheeked brunette before him. Did eren wait for him? His entire purpose of getting up so early was to avoid the other male.  
Eren's heart thudded heavily, making sure his hold was gentle for the other boy.  
"I was really worried about you want wanted to come see you early." The brunette's voice was genuine, almost striking guilt in the younger teen for merely considering to push the taller male away.  
Eren was fully aware that he technically wasn't even permitted to think of Levi if he abided by Kenny's threats but he considered it safe to assume the man was too shit-faced to remember.  
However, Levi suppressed any doubts and squirmed, eventually shoving the other male from him. Refraining to make eye contact, Levi reaffixed his crinkled attire to return his path to school in silence.  
Dumbfounded, Eren stared at his now-empty embrace. He could feel something begin to ache in his chest— did Levi just—? "Wh-" he appalled, swiveling on his heel to catch up to the shorter boy. "Levi?" The tone reassembled one of a kicked-puppy, making Levi quicken his pace. Or at least he tried, hissing aloud as eren's hand coiled at the sore wrist of which Kenny had yanked him by prior.  
Eren retracted on instinct, flinching slightly as he was met with a darkened glare.  
"Leave me alone." The younger boy growled out, almost feeling as though his own words didn't belong to him. They hurt, felt like lies that seeped into his chest and stung as he emitted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear from readers ;//)


	7. Chapter 7

He knew he didn't want that but he just had to convince himself that this was for the best and it would be okay.  
"For what?" Eren snapped back spitefully which caused Levi to wince, reminding the elder boy to lower his voice slightly. Levi was surely yelled at enough and certainly didn't need to endure the brunette's notorious temper that always got the best of him.  
A moment of silence was exchanged between them, "because..." The ebony-haired adolescent drawled in search of his words before continuing. "Because ever since I've met you, things went to shit! Just when I thought they couldn't get much shittier, they did! I mean the whole fucking football team knows what my ass looks like! I'm mocked and laughed at wherever I go! You had the fucking audacity to punch my uncle! You—" Levi's voice gained in volume, more so growling to the point his throat felt dry.  
Eren's eyes widened, knowing that this was a worst fear of coming true. Levi hated him.  
However, before the younger boy could continue, he was grabbed by the shoulders, "wha-" cerulean eyes flickered to meet glimmering emerald ones;  
"Shut up." Was all the elder boy said before his lips were met with the smaller male's. As many times as he caught himself fantasizing about the other adolescent's sweet, delicate pink lips against his own, he couldn't let that go now. Levi could hate him all he wanted but the brunette just wanted one kiss and he'd leave if the other male still wanted him to.  
Levi was tense and unmoving, however the elder boy prevailed. Shock was all Levi could really compute, this was all he wanted from the start. To receive this kind of attention from eren. But why did the brunette wait all they way until now to do it? His kiss was gentle, but underlying it was a form of passion and hunger.  
He tasted so sweet, in Levi's mind, feeling his cheeks begin to darken as he reluctantly began to melt into the brunette's affectionate nibbles.  
In a way, it felt so wrong, kissing another male; but levi loved every second of it.  
Eren's eyes had become hooded, allowing his hands to slip from the smaller male's shoulders and to his hips; bringing him closer to the point their bodies touched. Levi corresponded, rising to the tips of his toes and pressing into the elder male for leverage as he tilted his head ever so slightly. One of his hands having found refuge on the elder teen's bicep, the other slithering up to entangle its fingers in the silky, chocolate-shaded locks of Eren's hair. He parted his lips just enough to permit the taller male to slip his tongue inside, which already had taken the liberty of twining itself with Levi's and explore the raven-haired teen's mouth. It was tender, gentle and hesitant. However, Levi's grip tightened in the other male's hair, suppressing a soft groan. This pushed Eren further, his hands shamelessly finding refuge on the the smaller male's ass, giving it a full-on experimental grope.  
Levi parted the kiss, gasping out from the sudden contact and giving a light shiver. Couldn't quite blame him for being so easily responsive, being touched that way was unfamiliar and strange. Not to mention it was unexpected of the elder boy to do that— in public even. Eren was inexperienced as well, from ear-to-ear his cheeks were painted in a heavy crimson; but he couldn't restrain himself. He moderately relished in the feeling of having something so firm yet soft in his palms, let alone the—lewd— reaction the raven-haired male elicited.  
Levi dug his fingers into the flesh of the other male's arm, "Eren—" his back arched slightly, "st-top, I won't be able to go to school if you continue." He stuttered, trying to maintain his composure, hiding his face against the material of the other male's jacket.  
The elder boy pouted a moment, "Walk to school with me?" Eren's hands then drifted away, having a cocky grin now plastered to his features. The brunette ignored how his muscle was beginning to ache with the smaller male's tight grip, taking the the other boy's hand away from his arm to hold it gingerly.  
Levi gave a distinct sigh, raising his head from the elder male's chest as the color on his cheeks gradually subsided. He returned the grasp, their fingers fitting together perfectly.  
Taking a side glance at the ground, he nodded hesitantly. The taller male's other hand cupped the the raven's chin; making levi look at him.  
"I've wanted to do that for a while." His thumb gently traced the smaller male's bottom lip, taking in appreciation how the soft, baby-pink flushed into a slight red from the kiss.  
Levi shifted away, although not letting go of the other male's hand. "Your timing sucks." He chortled light-heartedly, making the taller boy's cheeks burn even more than when they were kissing.  
"I— I'm sorry..." The elder boy began to walk, Levi following. "About everything." The taller male's words were genuine, despite that they'd fallen into a series of mumbles.  
The younger male remained silent, his gaze at the cement once more.  
He couldn't remain distraught forever, it wasn't easy to get over either.  
"I still have the roses."  
Levi's brows furrowed, glancing up to the brunette who remained facing forwards as they walked.  
"The petals started to fall off around a week ago, though. I decided to flatten them in a book so I could keep them... They still haven't lost their fragrance."  
Levi smiled faintly, feeling his heart thump heavily. He'd forgotten about the bouquet by now, in all honesty. It surprising that eren would have kept them— as quick as he was to deny Levi's feelings. The smaller boy then wrapped his arm around Eren's, more so beginning to cling to the other male's side; with his head resting on the elder boy's shoulder.  
"Do you want to go on a date sometime?" Levi hummed out, feeling the other male tense subtly.  
"Y-yeah, I'd like to." Eren couldn't help but to smile widely, biting onto his bottom lip slightly.  
...  
Days passing, no one messed with Levi and school almost went on normally; as it should. However the only drastic change was how Eren had begin to sit with Levi during lunch or how they'd sit together during study hall— which were the only two times the grades merged to be together. Their conversations varied, in which had given the two time to know more about each other.  
Levi had come to know of eren's parents separation and how he was currently staying with his mother, it was a fairly sensitive topic for eren but the younger boy didn't mock him for being upset about it. If Levi had parents, he was sure he wouldn't want to see them torn apart either.  
Levi on the other hand was reluctant to share anything of his dead mother, nameless father or his drunkard uncle. The brunette respected Levi's decision to keep it to himself, not pressuring him into saying more that was needed.  
Eren had yet to introduce Levi to any of his friends, although Armin and Mikasa hadn't questioned much about it. She did mention how she thought it was sweet, that the brunette would hangout with Levi. However Armin considered it cruel due to the fact he believed Eren was leading the other boy on— not knowing anything of their secretive relationship.  
Considerably, seeing them both spend time together did earn a few whispers and peculiar looks but nothing else. Who could possibly assume someone such as Eren to be gay? If anything, it was a common assumption that the elder boy simply pitied Levi and opted to spend time with him.  
Nothing was said about what happened in the locker rooms, anyone who was there and saw how it ended didn't even bother to look Levi's way. Someone who was respected as much as Eren to walk out carrying him was more than just a statement. Perhaps even a proclamation would fit.  
Unfortunate for the two was the lack of communication outside of school, Levi did not own a phone nor was he allowed to be home late.  
...  
"Roller skating?" Levi's brow quirked slightly, his arms crossed across his chest whilst he peered up to the brunette adolescent. It was a Friday morning by their lockers, they'd walked here together as usual and earlier than everyone else nonetheless.  
"I already have free admissions thanks to Connie, so." Eren shrugged, figuring why let them go to waste.  
"Sasha and him didn't work out?" The smaller boy inquired.  
"I think she decided she didn't want to go when she learned the skating rink didn't serve buffalo wings. I wouldn't be surprised if they just went to a buffet instead." The elder male let out a light chuckle, earning a grunt in agreement from Levi. Connie and Sasha were best friends, although recently Connie had been making advances with everyone else's encouragement. Even in the lower grades, quite the few knew. It was also such a small school with too many kids cramped together for five days a week.  
"Seems like something she'd do." That girl had an insatiable hunger for food that rivaled an armies'. The raven-haired male paused, leaning his shoulder against his locker. "Do you even know how to skate?"  
"I— no. Not really."  
"I'm gonna laugh if you fall."  
"You wouldn't." Eren pouted petulantly, making the other male grin ever so slightly. He'd come to know that Levi was fairly expressionless, albeit he possessed subtle changes. He'd became attentive to them and enjoyed even the slightest softening or shift of the younger boy's features. "Their hours are tonight starting at 5:30 and end at 10. They're also opened all day tomorrow starting at 8:00 am— do you think you could go?"  
Levi was silent for several moments, "I think I can try for tonight. I can always tell my uncle that I went to the library to study." His gaze settled on the ground as he could hear the influx of other students enter— signifying that the busses had arrived.  
"Are you sure?" Eren's hand was then on the younger boy's shoulder, causing the adolescent to glance up to the taller boy.  
It was moments like this that made Levi's heart hammer, when the only concern in the other male's eyes was for Levi and Levi only. His lips parted, unable to help himself but to glance to the soft, cherry ones that belonged to the brunette. He wanted them against his own again, he wanted their bodies to be intertwined and connected. Before the smaller male could realize, he was blushing madly.  
It wasn't hard for eren to tell when the younger boy lightly bit his lip, almost as if to be fantasizing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for lack of updates... I neglect this so much. I already have so much pre-wrote, it's just making myself update!  
> Also, i'm sorry for mistakes... I know I make some from time to time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Levi." The elder male drew his hand away, which made the younger boy jump slightly, however his expression dissipated quickly to mask the embarrassment of being caught staring.  
Before they could speak much further, the bell rung which directed everyone to their classes. The two boy's exchanged glances before Eren was walking alongside a raven-haired girl who wore a bit too short of a skirt.  
Levi didn't move, awaiting everyone else to clear out— somewhat feeling something in his chest begin to ache. He hated seeing the brunette with other people— with a girl no less. He feared that the other boy would lose interest in him for a girl who is much more dainty and voluptuous. It stung, the idea of something like that happen. He hadn't moved until Eren was out of sight, along with everyone else. He quietly began to scuffle to class, not in any hurry or worry of being late. They weren't assigned detentions like regular highschools until they reached a limit of three tarties'. He should be happy, the boy of his dreams liked him back. They were even going on a date tonight, so why was he so helplessly worried?  
...  
Classes went by slowly and when the times when the grades merged were too fast. But it wasn't long until the two adolescents were strapping on their rental skates. Levi was able to convince his uncle that he was only going out to study, which was surprising for the younger male that his uncle would let him go out at all.  
Music blared from the speakers as lights scattered along the dim rink, the sound of wheels against hardwood faint but not drowned out.  
The taller boy sat across from the raven-haired male, feeling the thudding in his chest to be more rapid than usual. He was nervous, he hadn't skated before and this was going to be his first time. What if Levi would think he's a loser for not knowing how? At lunch Levi had mentioned how he used to skate when he was little so he was probably good at it. He imagined a much smaller version of the younger boy in a pair of skates, trying to maintain balance with gawky-looking kneepads and helmet. He smiled softly to himself, finding some sort of ease at the thought. "Ready?" Levi finished lacing his skates, cerulean eyes lackadaisically finding the elder male's.  
Eren finished tying his last knot, nodding stiffly. The younger boy then rose from the bench, watching Eren expectantly for him to do the same.  
The brunette glanced out to the skating rink, the walls surrounding it having painted in neon yellows and pinks, glowing in the black light. He swallowed thickly, gripping the edge of his seat.  
"You can't skate /at all/, can you?" The ebony-haired male suddenly inquired, offering a hand to the other male.  
Eren looked up to the younger boy with a pleading gaze. "No... I don't..." He admitted, feeling his cheeks burn with color as he took grasp of the smaller male's hand.  
"It's not hard once you get the hang of it. Just hold onto me." Levi couldn't help but find it amusing how nervous Eren was, although the smaller male was fairly nervous too. He hadn't skated in years and the chances of him falling weren't all that impossible either.  
The elder boy then rose from his seat hesitantly, trembling slightly from the wheels under him. He staggered, feeling his body bend as though to be balancing on a tightrope and desperately clung to Levi's side for support. The raven-haired male quickly wrapped his arms at the taller boy's waist, holding him up.  
Eren panted lightly, "th-thanks..." He murmured out, with their close proximity it wasn't muted by the poppy music that blared throughout the building.  
The younger boy honestly thought it was amusing, Eren was so focused on keeping balance when he looked like a newborn deer. He unintentionally let out a snigger, guiding the taller male to the entry to the rink.  
"What's so funny?" Eren slowly began to get the hang of things although he fought for balance here and there. Multiple skaters zipped by, levi having idly waited until there was a gap to intervene.  
"Nothing." Levi spoke loud enough to be heard over the music— which was unfavorable with the annoying repetition of words and meaningless lyrics.  
With the exception of a few staggers and almost falling twice; Eren actually had fun. Levi was fairly good at skating, and was able to uphold the elder boy as to seemed to be effortlessly.  
It caused the brunette to ponder how strong the other male really was— he looked so petite and small— he was most likely pure muscle. Considering how he was able to deck Jean and even when he was exhausted and injured— it was moderately intimidating that someone shorter than Eren possessed that kind of brawn. In fact, the brunette could actually /feel/ the muscles in Levi's arms and waist. Eren had never thought of himself to be attracted to something so— masculine— but it was feel under his palms. The elder boy just kept it as a reminder to not piss Levi off.  
Luckily no one from school was at the skating rink, although they did receive a few stares, odd glances or glares but both teens dismissed them. The younger boy was too concerned with talking the larger— clumsier— one through how to skate and good pointers for his balance.  
Eventually, Eren was able to gain the confidence to not cling to the raven-haired boy so much. It was a surprise the elder teen hadn't fallen yet.  
Levi actually looked as though he was having fun, as though he was gradually beginning to forget everything else and focus on the here and now. It warmed the elder boy's heart to see the other male to finally start to loosen up. And that's all Eren could really care about.  
At one point, levi swiveled to skate backwards, pulling eren along; hand in hand. It was rather interesting to see how graceful he was, or the subtle way his hair swept across his cheeks with the speed they were going at. However, eren got a little too distracted when being face-to-face with the younger boy and forgot about having to keep his feet straight — which resulted in him tumbling downward.  
However he pulled the other boy over him, the brunette smacking down ass-first onto the hardwood and tugging Levi into his chest which resulted him in falling back completely. Eren's arms instinctively wrapped at Levi's shoulders in hope of shielding the other male from the fall, although it only resulted in lugging the raven into a straddling position.  
It was silent for a moment between the two however Eren could hear a distinct giggle in his ear.  
It was faint, yet hardly contained with the way the smaller male's body subtly shook. The brunette let his arms fall slack, permitting Levi to sit up.  
The younger male placed his hands onto the other's chest to push himself up, biting his lips to suppress to side-splintering cackle.  
"You— you should have saw the look on your face as you were going down!" Levi then began to laugh aloud, his head ducking slightly to hide his incredulous expression. Eren's eyes simply widened, unable to laugh along as he watched in awe of the other boy's guffaw. His laugh was cute, it a way it made everything else appear nonexistent. This was the first time he'd actually seen the smaller male smile, or laugh. He savored it, never wanting to forget it as if he'd never have a chance to witness it again. It was moments before the brunette cupped Levi's cheeks, resulting in the younger having to stifle his laughter and give Eren a beseeching look. The elder boy almost regretted having caused the ebony-haired male to stop but couldn't help himself.  
"Wanna go?" Eren spoke out, glancing behind himself to see multiple oncoming skaters having to pass them.  
Levi's brows furrowed, unsure as to why the elder male wanted to leave but nodded anyways.  
...  
The sky was dark when they stepped foot outside despite the few specs of sunlight that peaked over the horizon. "Why'd you wanna leave?" Levi's voice piped up, kicking a rock idly as they begun their pathway.  
"Well..." The elder boy searched for the right words, "It's getting a little late and wouldn't your uncle start getting suspicious?" The brunette then stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching the smaller male walk a few paces ahead of him.  
"Maybe...." The younger then began to balance on the curb, "maybe I don't wanna go home." The raven then glanced over his shoulder to the larger male, holding a peculiar glint in the deep, coal blues of his eyes.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Your house."  
"Wha-" the brunette's brows knit together, having been cut off by the younger boy.  
"Your. House." Levi jumped from the curb, facing Eren. The raven-haired boy was close enough to press his chin to eren's chest, peering up to the elder male. The brunette immediately blushed from the sudden closeness of their bodies, his hands slipping from their pockets to grab Levi by the shoulders and gently push him away.  
"A-Are you sure?" The elder teen then cleared his throat, "I really don't want to risk angering Kenny."  
One of Levi's hands met the palm placed on his shoulder— taking it into his hold. The younger boy was fascinated with being able to touch Eren, being able to feel him this closely. He watched their fingers interlock, feeling the steady thud under his ribs accelerate.  
"I'm sure."  
"Well... We should turn around then because this is the opposite direction." Eren then used his free hand to rake through his tousled, brunette locks.  
...  
The walk was quiet, for the most part. But eren was content with that, he even joined Levi in walking on the curb from time to time. It felt childish, but looking at levi, it really perturbed the elder boy that there was a strong possibility that the smaller male didn't have a childhood. So he didn't quite make a fuss about it— if anything it was nice, to not have to feel that he has to act a certain way constantly. When he was in school or with others, he was always tense. He could never truly relax, even his closest friends began to notice his off-behavior. For obvious reasons, he was just enduring some changes in family life. Others was the pressure that he was graduating next year and he had to be mature. If that was truly possible for a firebrand like him.  
They soon entered a fairly nice neighborhood, working street lights, well kept gardens and white picket fences lined properties. Levi somewhat felt embarrassment and shame dwell within him; he was utterly poor compared to Eren.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Huh-" the smaller boy snapped from his thoughts, "yeah... I'm alright. Just thinking about what a nice place this looks like." Levi's voice held something somber, but not extravagantly.  
The brunette glanced around the neighborhood, he knew everyone on the block. "It is pretty nice. I've lived here my whole life..." Eren bit the inside of his cheek, relenting to revisit memories of childhood. Albeit, "I crashed into that when I was first learning to ride without training wheels." Eren pointed to the neighbor's dented mailbox as they went by, causing Levi to emit a snort.  
"You really do have a thick skull."  
Eren chuckled at the remark, shrugging. "Guess so..." The brunette could understand to a degree as to why the younger male did not want to go home— suppose that Eren wouldn't either if he was in that situation. But the matter of question occurred as to what Levi wanted to do at his house. Sure, spending time together could be one thing— the taller male's cheeks suddenly went a flare with pink. He silently shook his head, dismissing the thought that Levi would be as dirty as that. Besides— the brunette had little to no knowledge as to how intercourse between males went. Eren was some what embarrassed of being so ignorant of it, it never occurred to him that he /should/ know. On the contrary, he also was moderately disgusted with his vulgar thoughts, he assumed that Levi would be pretty grossed out too.  
Eren halted, curving into an empty driveway. The house was a soft, pale blue with ornate white shudders. The porch was rather large with beautiful, clean windows. Flowers and bushes landscaped the yard along with one large oak tree by the sidewalk. "My mom is probably working right now. But I'm pretty sure she's fine with having a friend over." Eren began to walk toward the garage, reaching under the door to slide it up with loud clacks. Inside was an average garage which contained things like bikes, scooters, a door to get into the house, an extra refrigerator and some storage; there was little room for an actual car.  
"...friend?" Levi's voice was hushed, scuffling behind the elder boy quietly.  
The brunette glanced over his shoulder, feeling his chest constrict slightly. He mouthed the word 'shit' to himself, emerald eyes averting and reverting as if he'd find the right words in those directions.  
"W-well as far as my mom knows. You are a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH i'm so sorry for the late update, some of you strictly read on here and not from my instagram so the updates come super late. But if anyone is tired of the long waits, there is a tag on instragram called "erericultistfics" that has all of my work under it! It's uploaded in like 90 parts there, but I believe it's nearly 20 or so chapters ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things may get a little nsfw ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I want to update more frequently... Just it really hurts to log on and see negative comments. I would have updated two weeks ago, but I couldn't bring myself to log back on. Just so you guys know, the abuse in this story isn't made up. This is MY story. MY writing. Confidence and motivation is hard to come by. I just want to share what I love, and not be torn apart, thank you...  
> Anyways, thank you for those of you who ARE kind and support me. It means a lot <3

The raven-haired boy's gaze fell to the ground, his hands clasping together behind his back. "Okay." Now that Levi had thought of it, he had never heard eren actually say that he was his boyfriend. He wished he could wear the title with pride.  
He understood why eren didn't want anyone to know, he witnessed what the smaller male had to endure just for trying to ask him out. The thought of that day still caused anxiety to make his chest ache. He also didn't know if Eren loved him or not.  
"Hey." The brunette noticed Levi's expression darken as he focused on the cement, the elder male began to walk forward. "You /are/ my boyfriend." Eren laced his hand behind Levi's head, gently grasping his nape and rubbing the scruff of the younger adolescent's undercut. The smaller boy glanced up, his porcelain cheeks filled with shades of rose. Eren felt something in his chest begin to throb, his hand subconsciously slipping into the other teen's ebony tresses, loving the silky-feel between his fingers. "Never doubt that..."  
Levi shivered slightly from the other male beginning to gently play with his hair, reaching up to take hold of Eren's wrist and gently moving it away. It was then that levi stood on his toes, pulling the elder boy in for a kiss but both males jolted slightly of a car beeping as it passed by.  
"We should get inside..." Eren shifted away, itching the back of his scalp lightly. Levi gave a simple nod, fidgeting in place slightly.  
They hadn't kissed since Levi had gone off on him, but the smaller boy hadn't exactly mentioned it.  
Entering the house, levi was bombarded with the aroma of snickerdoodles. (A type of sugar cookie.) "your house smells really good..." Levi gave a small huff, almost feeling the nostalgia of when his mother would bake for him as a child.  
The brunette was slipping off his jacket and shoes when the younger male spoke up. However Eren smiled, "yeah, my mom works in a bakery and she loves to cook. The house always smells like some kind of treat."  
Levi did the same, slipping off his shoes alongside the elder teen's and following the taller boy down a corridor. The walls were a light cream and the floors gleamed of a heavily polished hardwood. A few picture frames lined the walls, each one catching the smaller boy's attention. However one made him stop completely. It depicted a family that consisted of four. All brunette. A man with long braided hair stood in the far left with circle-lenses glasses with a short beard. In his arms was two children, a young girl with deep amber eyes and freckles. The other arm was a smaller boy that resembled eren, he was smiling widely with blue kool-aid stains across his cheeks. Alongside the man was a very youthful woman with pert features, her expression was gentle but filled with care. They all were in front of the Grand Canyon from Levi's assumptions, it made the smaller boy smile softly.  
"That's my sister." Eren said suddenly, causing Levi to jump slightly, backing into the taller boy's chest. "Sorry, did I scare you?" The taller male's hands then found themselves on the younger's shoulders, smiling as he peered down to the male who exhaled exasperatedly.  
"As if." Levi folded his arms across his chest, unintentionally making himself out to look as though he was pouting.  
Eren chuckled lightly, but before that matter could continue, levi piped up again. "So... You've never told me about her... Where is she now?" Levi swiveled in the other boy's arms to face him.  
The younger adolescent watched the teen's face fall into a distraught expression. However he quickly masked it, "she was abducted when I was in the 5th grade. She was in the 8th grade at the time. Police found her remains in a riverbed a couple years later..." Eren's voice fell into a nearly inaudible murmur, causing Levi's jaw to fall slack at a loss of words.  
"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't of—" he drew away, feeling horribly guilty for asking such a question now.  
"It's fine, it's fine." Eren waved his hand dismissively, "You didn't know." It didn't really help with how the younger male felt but swallowed thickly. He gave a grunt in acknowledgment, "still..." He added quietly, unsure how to continue the conversation or if there should be a new one struck. "You wanna tour of the house or would you like to go straight to my room?" Eren's smile reoccurred along his tanned features, despite the melancholy hint behind it. "I have a playstation4 in my room so we can play some video games if you want... If you're into that."  
"I've never played any video games before..." The raven-haired boy frowned subtly, his mother was never able to afford the luxury growing up. All the money she had went to their basic needs in survival.  
"Really? I can teach you if you'd like. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Eren began to walk down the corridor, rounding a corner and finding himself at the foot of a staircase.   
Levi followed, his cheeks coloring a light pink, "sure..." He nodded, trying to imagine what a fool he'd look like trying to understand the buttons of the controller. But he couldn't help but image the brunette sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around him and guiding his fingers to the correct buttons while instructing him in a sweet, tender voice. Hiding a mischievous grin, Levi couldn't help but want to be purposely terrible at video games so he would need 'extra'-help. However on the contrary, knowing what a dork Eren was apt to be, he'd probably coach the younger boy on instead and from a platonic distance. Which wasn't so bad either, at least he could count that Eren was a gentleman.   
Eren soon guided the younger boy to his room, twisting the knob to the door and pushing it open enough for the smaller boy to enter.   
The room was fairly spacious but was occupied by rather bulky furniture. It was clean, for the most part, other than the mess at the desk on one far end of the room. Several papers and candy wrappers occupied the desk— as well as just stacked junk. The bed wasn't exactly made either but Levi couldn't nitpick. Eren slipped in behind the smaller male, shutting the door quietly.  
"Sorry, it's a little messy... I wasn't expecting to have anyone over..." The brunette directed his stride to the bed, hastily spreading out the navy blue sheets and black comforter to look more cleanly.  
Levi shrugged, "my room is no masterpiece so it's fine." The younger male was subconsciously reminded of the busted blinds, peeling wallpaper and leak-stained ceiling that consisted of his room. The raven-haired boy strolled around the room, glancing at the book-shelf beside the window which contained multiple comic books and other graphic novels.  
"You never told me you were a nerd," levi snickered, his eyes landing on one novel in particular that had a pastel blue spine with colorful letters in Japanese along it. "Is this a manga..." Levi reached for it, however his wrist was caught by Eren.  
"That—! That's... Nothing. Please don't tell anyone." The taller boy fidgeted nervously, releasing the other's wrist.  
Levi placed a hand on his hip, "oh I won't, who do I have to tell, anyways?" His eyes flitted across the rest of the room, analyzing the basics— closet, posters, dresser with TV and game station placed on top and a guitar in the corner.  
"Good point..." The brunette sighed lightly, walking over to his bed to flop down along the end. The mattress creaked slightly under his weight, his gaze focusing at his feet. Levi then spotted the lacrosse sticks mounted above the brunette's bed, taking a mental note that the elder boy was into lacrosse. It was interesting how he'd found out so much from just entering Eren's room— this was more than he could get out of the boy in the near month they've been together. They were a valid couple, right? Eren said so...  
The taller male's gaze shifted up when he felt a weight on the other end of the bed, realizing the other boy had situated himself there. Albeit, he quickly darted his gaze forward when his eyes caught glimpse of crystalline ones.   
Levi's feet dangled from the edge of the bed, unsure of what he should say. He was worried that if he were to speak up, he'd say something dumb; which was strange given the countless airy conversations they had before. Something about right now was pensive, or there was a tension between the two.  
The younger male bit his lip a few moments, glancing to the other male to catch him already looking his way. The smaller male blushed subtly, averting his gaze as well.  
"You know..." Levi began, clutching the blanket under him slightly as he mustered the courage to continue. "We hadn't... Kissed since..." He paused as he felt the bed shift slightly, peeking from the corner of his eye to observe that the elder teen was now facing him. "Since the day I yelled at you."  
Eren blinked slowly, "are you saying you want to do that now?"  
The smaller adolescent then turned to face the other boy as well, bringing his knees under himself. He nodded silently, feeling the blood in his veins run hot.  
Eren sucked in a shallow breath, "O-okay..." The elder boy stammered, feeling himself become anxious. It wasn't because he was reluctant to kiss the other male, it was simply him being worried that he'd mess up so badly that he would scare the other teen away. The first time they had kissed was different, it was spur of the moment. However this held more weight on his shoulders. Eventually, this wouldn't matter, right? They'd be so used to kissing one another some day that he wouldn't have to feel this way.  
Hesitantly, Eren reached to cup the other boy's cheek. Levi scooted forward, leaning into the touch ever so slightly. His eyes settled on Levi's soft, pale-pink lips; they shared a similar shade to bubblegum. Eren couldn't help but to feel a strange sensation begin to consume his lower regions, causing his cheeks to flush crimson. He gently leaned in, pressing his lips to Levi's, tenderly.  
The ebony-haired teen allowed his gaze to flutter shut when their lips made contact, crawling closer to the point he was just about in the other boy's lap. Moments later they parted, making brief eye contact before Levi nipped at the other boy's bottom lip demandingly. Eren was given little option but to correspond, parting his lips slightly to permit the younger male to slip his tongue inside. The raven clutched at the fabric of Eren's shirt, tilting his head aside for better leverage. They both had a distinct sugary flavor whilst they entangled tongues— thanks to the cherry and blueberry slushies they had at the skating rink. The elder boy then reached to grasp Levi's behind, tugging the smaller teen into his lap for their groins to touch. This drew a light groan from Levi, reflexively tilting his hips only to then feel eren's hardness against him. The younger male shivered, feeling his heart thump even more rapidly than prior. Something about having the capability of arousing the elder adolescent brought excitement to Levi. The smaller male then gave his hips a subtle roll, curious to this new throbbing sensation and friction.   
It brought a word to his mind that he'd never thought to use before— pleasure. The meaning was vague to him but the way it prickled at his senses like electricity was intoxicating— in other words— the label befit.  
Eren parted the kiss, his cheeks flushed darkly as he winced from the younger boy's movements. "L-levi..." He panted out, his hands squeezing the firm flesh that belonged to the other male's buttock. So much for just a kiss. The smaller male gave a deviant smirk, swallowing whatever spit was in his mouth as the other's reactions encouraged him to rub himself against the elder teen with more fervor.  
This was a side of Levi that Eren had not predicted, to see the younger boy shirk his shy and adorable facade for a much more... Promiscuous one was astounding given what the brunette had been led on to predict and believe based on the other male's personality. However this possibly just made the younger boy a lot more interesting than Eren could fathom. Levi's head craned back ever so slightly, his cheeks burning even more so now with the elder boy watching him so closely.  
"I-it doesn't hurt— hahh— does it?" The smaller teen bit onto his bottom lip, his back arching subtly as he could feel the other male's hands grope his plump ass. He whined quietly, having to remind himself it was only Eren touching him and not... the boy's from the locker room. He internally cursed for having thought of that now of all times.  
"N-no..." Eren stuttered out, experimentally beginning to guide the raven-haired male's hips to push down aggressively; resulting in the petite adolescent to let out a sharp gasp; having been quickly yanked from his thoughts. The elder boy's eyes keened on Levi's neck— feeling the carnal urge to mark the delicate flesh for everyone else to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes! I know no one likes seeing them... But I have dyslexia so it's hard to catch them all. I also am fickle about others editing my work... Otherwise I would have had a co-editor by now. :/  
> BuT I literally get so elated while writing parts like this. I'm not even joking. It's one of those times where I involuntarily stay up to write until I pass out


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update... I'm sorry I'm not frequent on here. I've been promoting my wattpad much more. I've disabled anonymous commenting due to bullying. I'm sorry if you wanted to leave a comment anonymously. :(

Leaning forwards, Eren pressed his lips just below the younger adolescent's Adam's apple, laving his tongue against the skin slightly. "It feels... Really good, actually..." The brunette moaned gruffly against Levi's neck— his hips rutting upward suddenly. The smaller male met the rut, moving in sync as his head craned aside in a languid motion. Levi let out a low groan, his hands slowly slipping down the other male's toned chest and lacing his fingertips under the hem of the the other boy's shirt. Eren then began to suckle gently on a small patch of flesh near the left side of his neck until it colored a dark rhubarb. The younger boy sighed softly in content, his gaze becoming hooded. He could have nagged about the taller male choosing a place so visible but in all honesty, he couldn't care less right now. "Raise your arms..." Levi emitted in a mere whisper, leaning closely to the elder boy's ear to give it an affectionate nibble. Eren tensed as he felt the other male's teeth grazing the cartilage of his ear but complied without hesitation. Levi then tugged the article of clothing over the other boy's head, not giving Eren the time to react before the ebony-haired male quickly captured the other teen's lips again. This time— there was nothing gingerly about it— it was feral and ravenous. It raised the question to the brunette if Levi had experience in this; having such a confident and aggressive approach. The younger boy bit Eren's bottom lip, bruising the tender flesh to a vibrant, cherry-red and gave it a subtle tug playfully. This ignited something within the taller male, feeling himself give a low and lustful growl in response. Levi gave a small, involuntary yelp as he was shoved back against the bed. He panted lightly, glancing up to the boy over him. The elder boy then reached for the hem of the ebony-haired male's shirt, pushing the fabric up to expose a pair of soft, pink buds. The fabric scrunched just below Levi's collarbone, the Raven glanced down at his exposed chest and abdomen.   
He was undeniably muscular but still held a minimal amount of baby-fat that gave his body a soft, delicate sort of look.  
He had a gentle trace of where his abs should be— that being more than most un-athletic boys his age. On the contrary, Eren was far more lean and cut but not bulky. He had his own faint outline, nothing drastic but perfect for his age.  
Despite his debouched behavior before, he hid his face slightly by turning it aside; moderately embarrassed from being stared at like this. Levi found it odd, it wasn't as though he was a woman with breasts so what was the purpose of being flustered over his chest being visible? He considered the fact that if the situation was reversed and he was the one to be ogling Eren, the brunette would be flustered as well. The thought of having the elder boy under him was rather appealing, but he couldn't exactly complain about where he was right now either.  
Eren could feel the excruciating amount of constriction across his erect cock now, his lips parting slightly. Although he wasn't just about to take his dick out when he wouldn't even know what to do with it. "Th-they're really pink," he'd paused a moment to admire Levi's bare torso; his heart giddily thumping in his chest whilst doing so.  
The brunette may not have known much or really anything about gay sex but he did know that nipples were supposed to be sensitive and not just on girls, right? His hand slipped up the smaller male's side, stopping just before his thumb reached one of the sensitive bits of flesh. "Can I touch you here?"  
Levi had already covered his face with his hands, not used to being ogled like this. He drew his hands away, making eye contact with Eren. The adolescent nodded slowly, gulping hard, he didn't know what to expect of having that place touched.  
The elder teen then glanced back down to Levi's chest, brushing his thumb over the other boy's nipple curiously. The Raven-haired male furrowed his brows subtly, finding himself to shiver unintentionally but didn't make a noise.  
Determined, Eren then took the little nub between his index and thumb, giving it a light pinch and pull. This caused Levi to flinch, letting out a soft sigh as he fidgeted slightly. The sensation was definitely foreign to his body, unsure if he was supposed to like it or not.   
However, he felt everything freeze a moment as the distinct noise of the door clicking open echoed in his ears as though to be right next to him. "Eren, sorry I'm late but I brought you some—" a woman with thick, brunette locks pulled into a side ponytail pushed the door slightly ajar just enough to peek her head in, eyes landing on the two red-faced boys on the bed. One of course being her son— shirtless and over top an unfamiliar boy with dark hair— his legs splayed widely in their position. "Cookies... From... The bakery..." She drawled, obviously unable to process the situation before her.   
Levi was the first to move, pushing the brunette away as he scrambled to sit up and fix his shirt. "S-sorry..." The younger boy murmured, getting up in a rush and tugging his shirt down enough to hide the bulge in his pants.  
"W-wait, Levi!" Eren reached for his shirt, quickly throwing it back on; having not noticed or cared that it was inside-out.   
Karla— Eren's mother— stepped aside as the raven-haired boy darted from the room, not looking up as his face burned with shame and mortification.  
Before the brunette could run after the younger teen, a soft hand was placed against his chest, his eyes flitting to his mother's Amber ones. The woman shook her head, "let him go." Eren sighed, gazing down the stairs as Levi trotted down them and soon disappeared with the undeniable sound of his garage door being slammed shut.  
The brunette stepped back, raking a hand through his hair and swiveling around so he wouldn't be facing his mother. Any remnants of arousal he had was long gone by now, dissatisfaction lingering. By the teen's assumptions, he would say his mother would be disgusted with him. Not only was he doing—things— with someone but it was with another boy. He had no idea what her input was on same-sex relationships, other than it was without a question if his father knew— it would be a serious issue.  
"Eren..." The elder woman pushed the door open completely.  
The adolescent stiffened, glancing over his shoulder. "Y-You hate me, don't you? Please don't tell dad..."


	11. Chapter 11

Karla was quiet for a few moments, she could never hate her son, "looks like the chances of me ever getting to be a grandmother just slimmed even more than before..." She sighed, the boy now turning to face her entirely— somewhat surprised that the woman wasn't fuming. However there was a certain look of disappointment in her gaze, one that weighed down on the male like no other. She clutched the white paper bag of cookies tighter with a subtle crinkle.  
"Mind explaining to me who he is and why he was in your bed?"  
...  
Levi didn't want to go home, he didn't want to run anymore either, he didn't know what to do. His feet slowed, having run out of breath and energy to keep going. He was long gone from Eren's neighborhood but had no clue as to how to get home anyways. He'd ran to a completely unfamiliar place, although judging by the semi-decent housing, he didn't have much to worry about. What if he had to call Kenny? Would he come and get him? It was fully dark out, crickets chirping in the calm night as Levi's only sense of visibility was granted by the dim streetlight he walked past every so often.   
The night's chill settled in, causing the tip of the boy's nose to flesh red and his lips to pale. His feet now scuffling in contrast to his aimless running prior, in too much of a haze to really process everything that had just happened. Eren and him were most likely going to have sex or something along the lines of it if his mother hadn't walked in. The ebony-haired male reflexively bit his lip at the thought of the woman. What could Eren be going through and feeling right now? What if the elder male was disowned and it would be Levi's fault? Worry interlaced with the boy's thoughts, plaguing him. He would only know until Monday...  
What if Eren didn't want to continue after this? Levi felt his throat tighten as he suppressed the urge to release a saddened whimper, he respected the elder boy's comfort zone but... He /wanted/ to be able to touch and be touched by the taller male. It was intoxicating when Eren did, even if it was just to hold hands. Levi wanted to indulge the other male endlessly.  
The ebony-haired boy then hugged himself in hope of conserving warmth, only having on a white button down and a dark plum sweater over it. Any breeze that gusted by seemed to just whisk right through the seams of the fabric, causing the adolescent to shiver.  
It was eventual that Levi wandered his way home, having some recognition as to where he was after finding himself near the town's convenience store and diner. He really could use a hot-chocolate from the diner right now, chase his teeth's constant chatter away. He was never one to have quite the tolerance for the cold, internally wishing that he could at least have a wind breaker with him to help stay warm.  
He couldn't exactly say he would be surprised if Kenny was passed out on the couch or fucking some whore with whiskey-dick in his bedroom that unfortunately had too thin of walls to separate their rooms.  
...  
The sun had begun peaking later in the mornings as well as frost starting leave a thin layer of ice on everyone's lawn the more the closer the months approached to December. Eren had swaddled himself in a thick, dark grey scarf with navy blue stripes before leaving home, his breath causing thick puffs of mist to cascade into the blanch sky. He was awaiting by the bus stop as he usually did in the mornings for the raven-haired male; in his hands were two white paper bags, both filled with sweets granted by the elder boy's mother. Surprisingly, Karla-- even as a fairly religious woman-- didn't patronize her son for his sexuality. Although he had was unsure what her views on them were beforehand but now he knew that she didn't particularly approve of it but was willing to offer her support to her son on the condition that neither of them spoke of it to Grisha-- his father. Followed by that was an excruciatingly long 'talk' about intercourse between men. If anything, he couldn't say what was worse-- the puberty video that his school shown in the fifth grade-- or his own mother talking about sticking it in the butt.  
The boy slumped against the siding of the bus stop, causing a small area to fog up slightly due to his close proximity.  
It was getting late and Levi had yet to show; rousing suspicion in the adolescent. Surely enough though, it wasn't long until he could hear the hasty footsteps that belonged to none other than Levi. Eren sat forward on the bench, his eyes catching glimpse of the other male practically waddling what seemed to be several layers of clothing in a poor attempt of sheltering himself from the cold. The younger boy's red nose barely peaked out of the edge of his scarf, contrasting vividly with his near-pallid complexion. The brunette couldn't relent the wide, goofy grin that took place on his features, snickering at the other boy's display. It was rather adorable, his gut looked more rotund than ever and his arms stuck out slightly; looking completely disproportionate to the lower half of his body.  
"Shut up, it's fucking cold as jack frost's ass crack out here!" Levi huffed, his voice muffled slightly by the fabric covering it as he used a mittened hand to brush the hair from his face, moving somewhat robotically due to being unable to bend his elbows freely.   
The elder boy stood up, tucking the packages under one arm whilst whilst reaching to take off the blue beanie from his head. "It's not even /that/ cold out. How many layers are you wearing?"  
Eren let out a chuckle, his heart beginning to thump quicker as the younger reached his side. He placed the hat onto the smaller teen's head, the fabric reaching the bridge of levi's nose for a moment before the boy reached to adjust it and murmuring a soft "thank you..." The taller male simply nodded before giving a light gasp, "Oh! I just remembered, my mom made extra cookies this morning so I could share some with you." Eren then took one of the bags from under his arm and held it out for the raven-haired boy as he began to walk forward.  
"She did that for me?" Levi hesitantly grasped the bag of cookies, unfurling the opening to peer inside and waft at the sweets before glancing back to the brunette. "that's not something I would expect considering the terms we met on..." The sugary smell made his stomach elicit an audible growl that made the brunette give Levi an odd look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tryna replace every time I use a hyphen "-" as a time skip with an ellipsis because I started to write this before I knew ellipsis' could be used for time skips... I don't always catch it so I hope I ain't confusing anyone too horribly with those.

"Neither did I... She wasn't too happy but it surprised me how accepting she was. She actually said it would be okay if I brought you over again sometime for dinner." Eren responded, pausing when the smaller boy's stomach growled. "Did you not have breakfast?" He then grinned slightly, watching the smaller male's brows knit before responding.  
"There was nothing in the cabinets. Kenny ate everything and all that was left was expired for almost two years now." Levi then took a cookie from the bag that Eren had given him, pulling down his scarf to take a bite of the cookie.  
The elder boy's eyes widened, "L-Levi, what's that?" The brunette pointed out a gash on the other's upper lip which was followed by a bruise, darkening the once pale pink flesh to an off-purplish.  
Levi was already munching on the cookie when the elder adolescent spoke of the cut on his lip. The boy swallowed the contents of the cookie before speaking. "I tripped and I cut my lip on my teeth." The Raven didn't bother to make eye contact; simply analyzing the sugar-cookie and taking another bite.  
Eren frowned, kicking an acorn aside that was in the pathway, sighing softly. It didn't seem unlikely that happened, considering how Levi ran out of the room on Friday. But it seemed unlikely for someone as agile as the smaller teen. "Did... Did your uncle hit you again?" The taller male began to feel a form of guilt stir in his gut, if he hadn't let Levi come home with him then his uncle wouldn't of hurt him.  
Silence shrouded over the pair for multiple moments, "yeah." The younger's voice came out gruff and hushed, almost as though the word was forced. Levi placed the uneaten half of his cookie back into the bag, not desiring to eat anymore.  
"I'm sorry, I should've—"  
"No, stop. It was my choice to go the date in the first place. I wouldn't have asked to go to your house afterward if I wasn't aware of the risk... Don't blame yourself."  
"I just... I don't like it when he hurts you..." 'Don't like' was an understatement, Eren couldn't begin to imagine someone laying a hand on the younger boy in any way let alone harmful.  
The taller boy then reached for the other adolescent, snaking his arm around Levi's waist to pull him closer.

The Raven-haired boy didn't ask for the comfort but he certainly didn't realize that he needed it until now. Levi leaned his head against Eren's shoulder, clutching the paper bag tighter as he closed his eyes for a moment. His gaze became heavy before closing them, unintentionally, ushering a tear to slip down his cheek, followed by a small sniffle. "I don't like it either." His tone was bitterly soft, if not nearly inaudible.   
Eren's features held a somber expression, holding a deep pity for Levi. His hand then slipped up the other teen's side and to the side of his head, making the younger male look up toward him. They both paused a moment before reaching a crosswalk, Eren having opted to gently swipe away the tear that stained Levi's cheek; leaning down to press a soft kiss against the smaller male's forehead. He didn't know what else to do, taking to the way of comfort that his mother used to do for him when he scraped his knee or came home from a bad day at school when he was little. However this was very different— feeling— like a need to protect and coddle the Raven-haired boy; shower him in endless affection.

Levi let out a shaky sigh, making eye contact with the other male for moment before averting his gaze to the ground as he was brought closer. He stiffened as he received the small kiss, thinking of how surreal it was that Eren would do this. No one had held him or done something so loving yet chaste in so long that he'd forgotten what the comfort was like to even miss it. Still clutching the paper bag, he reached to slip his arms around the taller boy's back— despite the bookbag being in the way of the Raven-haired boy getting to clutch onto the thick fabric of the other's jacket with his free hand. However the younger still cherished the small moment, just a simple hug, one where he was calm again. Eren returned the embrace a momentarily, making the smaller male rise to his toes slightly as he was pulled closer. The taller male wished he could provide so much more for Levi, offer him the world if he could.   
It wasn't uncommon that his thoughts revisited their initial meeting and how he broke the younger boy's heart. He never wanted to be the cause of the other adolescent's pain again. It gnawed at him, somehow he felt at fault that Levi went home everyday to—that prick. The brunette wondered how the man was even approved to be a valid guardian.  
...  
When Levi had arrived home friday, the front door was left unlocked. It wasn't uncommon that his uncle would leave the door unlocked but that was usually when he was outside on his rocking chair or mowing the lawn. Entering, he was met with a dark living room, he couldn't even distinguish whether the silhouette of his uncle snoring on his worn recliner was there or not. He usually had the tv on but muted when he fell asleep, but the room was clearly pitch black.  
This brought the ebony-haired teen to the assumption that his uncle may not be home. Levi was not exactly keen on finding his uncle but he found it peculiar that the man was currently absent. However when he began to make his way to his room, he could hear the sound of something being slammed in the kitchen. At first, Levi had tensed and debated if he should leave in the case that it was actually an intruder but opted to pursue the noise instead. He crept closer and peaked his head around the corner to peer into the kitchen only to find his uncle was at the table with his head in his hands. Levi swallowed hard, feeling his knees beginning to want to tremble at just the sight alone of the man. The overhead light was dim, as though it was ready to burn out, casting a menacing loom over his uncle in a way that amplified the boy's reasons to be petrified of the elder man.  
The ebony-haired boy shuffled to walk away, not wishing to catch the man's attention and quietly get to bed but the linoleum flooring peeled and crackled from his movement, causing his uncle's eyes to snap to the adolescent, belittling him with just the mere glare as his eyes bored into his nephew's horrified expression of being spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get a little ugly next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence. You've been warned.

Levi couldn't help himself but to freeze, parting his lips to speak, "I- I" his voice was parched, strained as he boggled his mind to find an excuse to his tardiness. He didn't understand why the man was so strict if he only kept Levi home to lock him in rooms or hurt him. "It's late, Levi." The man then reached for a glass beer bottle, drinking the remaining drops of liquor it contained, some of the liquid slipping down his scruffy skin from where he'd roughly shaved his beard. He slammed the bottle down onto the wooden table with a loud 'clack' that made the teenager wince. "Have a seat." He motioned to the worn, mismatched white chair across the small table. His voice still held the consistent hiss that made Levi want to cringe away as it felt to dig and burrow itself under his skin.  
The raven-haired boy remained stiff for a few moments until his uncle barked at him, "I said: sit! How many times do I have to repeat myself until you do it?"  
The teen jumped as he quickly sprung forth to the chair as instructed, not wishing to test the man's temper. As he pulled out the chair, it caused a slight chinking noise from broken glass jostling together. Silence was exchanged between the two males, his uncle scrutinizing the boy before him as his lips pursed subtly, licking his teeth with an disturbing sucking noise. His fingers, lightly tapping the surface of the table whilst the teen made it a a point to cast his gaze in every direction but the figure before him.  
"Levi." He leaned forwards in his seat, bringing both of his hands to clasp together and rest on the table.  
The ebony-haired teen swallowed hard, sucking in a shallow breath as he was addressed. "Yes?"  
"Why do you always look so scared around me?" His uncle had a melancholy hint to his tone, squeezing his fingers together until his knuckles turned white then releasing pressure only to repeat moments later; almost as though he was just aching to bash his knuckles against his nephew's skull.  
Levi's hands remained at his sides, gripping either side of his seat to calm the trembling that resided in his limbs.  
He wished he could be able to go out like other teenagers, he wished he could have a loving family, he wished he was anywhere but here.  
He couldn't form a response in his mind that wouldn't provoke the man, so he only fidgeted quietly. "It's... It's because you hurt me."  
"I?" Kenny echoed incredulously, "I hurt you?" He leaned forwards, a crooked and ghastly grin stretching across the man's features. His deep, bloodshot coal eyes resembled ebony in the dim lighting as they widened slightly.  
Levi reflexively looked down to his lap once more, nodding slightly. From when he first met his uncle, he could tell that the man was a tad off. With first impressions, Levi had only guessed that the man was just a bit more rough around the edges and stern than what his ideals of what an uncle should be. He hadn't known the man existed prior to his mother's death, he was elated to have learned that he had family that was willing to take him under their wing. He even fantasized that the man could fill in the father figure he never had? He was willing to get used to the harsh tone of voice and coldness that Kenny gave off but he found out not too long after living with the man, he had his love for television, women, beer and cigarettes. If anyone intruded on that, he became violent.  
And that is what Levi exactly was— an intrusion— a massive disruption in how Kenny wanted to live his slum life. The man had initially struck his nephew because Levi had shown him disrespect, of course the teen was going to test his boundaries but little did he know how easy Kenny was to go about his whims of hurting someone else.  
Levi then only heard a grunt in response and the sound the beer bottle being slid against the wood. Kenny remained silent for multiple moments, scratching his razor stubble; awaiting for the slightest twitch or fidget to come from the male across from him. Although he began to slightly lift the bottle only to tap it back against the table repeatedly. Abruptly, the stalky man then got out of his seat, the mahogany wooden seat groaning against the tiled flooring from being shoved back so quickly.  
The act was startling enough to make Levi jolt, instinctually tumbling from his seat to make a run for it as the man went to reach for the younger male across the table.  
"Oui! Get your ass back here!" Kenny's voice slurred horribly, staggering away from the table to go after the raven-haired teen.  
Levi darted for his bedroom, wishing nothing more but to lock himself inside and try to drown out the angered hollering from his uncle. However in the dark, he failed to notice that his uncle's work boots were in the floor. He stumbled over him in his hurried manner, inevitably plummeting to the shaggy carpeted flooring. Kenny came thundering in after Levi, the ebony-haired boy trying to scramble to his feet in the darkness. Tears had already began to form in his eyes, just in premonition of what was to come. However as he was getting into his knees, the elder make delivered a jarring kick to the side of the adolescent's ribs. Levi let out a low pained groan as the kick knocked the air from his lungs, causing him to wheeze for his next breath as his body was forced over. He was utterly defenseless at this point, at the mercy of his uncle. At times like this, he wondered why Kenny kept him alive. If the man hated him so much, why was he kept for this torture? Was it out of sadism?  
Kenny's face scrunched slightly, delivering another blow to the smaller male's hip. "Get up." Kenny ordered sharply, his voice booming loudly.  
Levi struggled out a soft cry through the labored breaths he was taking to cope with the pain throbbing throughout his body. He tried to bring his arms up to his head and face; knees tucking to his chest in a feeble attempt to protect himself from being injured.  
"Get up you goddamned pussy! I always knew Klutchel would raise a fuckin' bitch." Kenny then reached down, taking a fistful of the adolescent's hair into grip and tugging the other male up to his knees.  
Levi hissed out louder, trying to comply quickly to avoid his hair being yanked from the root. "Please stop," his words shook, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks followed by several whines for mercy.  
They only seemed to fuel Kenny, his grip getting tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor son, it was really hard for me to write these scenes. Brought back a lot of blocked memories.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will grow much more frequent with chapter updates, soon!! I may not have many readers on here... but I really hope to gain some, someday. I've even considered opening up a tumblr to post my writing, it really seems to be what most successful fanfic writers have on here.  
> ...but I'm no where near that talent.  
> School is almost out and I'm almost done writing this fanfic! The updates here are not up to date, there's still quite the ways from the end if you only read here or on my wattpad.  
> I really don't want to jinx myself, though...

"Shut up!" He gave the teen's hair another harsh tug, causing Levi's head to jerk back with a reflexive gasp; the younger male's body trembling to maintain balance.  
The ebony-haired boy's mouth reflexively clamped shut, still trying to suppress the steady whines. He could resist, he could bite, scratch and flail but didn't. He imagined that if he tested the wasted man that he risked being put into foster care and separation from Eren. That was just one of the many possibilities that he guessed outside of physical pain. However he never truly knew what kind of malice lurked within the man's drunken thoughts, he knew so little about him other than violence.  
Levi's upper lip curled ever so slightly in disgust, "I fucking hate you." He snarled out under his breath, his voice slightly strained. Taking his chances, he drew his elbow back and propelled it in the direction of the elder man; supplying a staggering hit to Kenny's gut.  
The man billowed out in pain, "Little shit!" he then yanked levi's hair down for the boy to thud back to the ground before his hand slipped away to now clutch his aching gut; his other hand still aquianted with the glass bottle.  
As the teen had begun to rise to his feet, the grown man growled out angrily— despite it being sightless and dark— he swung the bottle offensively in the smaller male's direction.  
Levi hadn't expected for the bottle to come at him, the glass clunking against the corner of his mouth and cheek. In an instance he could hear a small pop of his flesh being severed against his teeth with the impact, his upper lip now splintered and gushing blood. ...  
Levi's shivered subtly in the other boy's hold, burying his face in the crook of Eren's neck; his cold nose nuzzling the elder male's warm flesh. Despite all that had happened Friday night and even with the other male's mother; Levi still felt his heart jump with glee when he reminisced their lips pressed together. Or perhaps the tantalizing sensation that prickled at his nerves when their hips collided together fervently for satisfaction. Those few moments they shared that way was worth all the repercussions possible.  
"We're going to be late..." The younger male slowly began to drift away from the other teen's grip, wiping his tearstained cheek with the back of his mitten. He enjoyed the fact that the brunette was so willing to offer comfort, even whenever the younger boy didn't ask for it. It gave him this kind of security that he actually had someone who cared and he could care for as well.  
"I don't care." Eren blinked with a form of innocence and concern that struck Levi as adorable. He was willing to hold the younger boy as long as he needed to appease the raven. The taller male noticed the sudden softening in Levi's features as he stared up with a blank, glossy gaze. His brows furrowed with a light blush surfacing to his tan cheeks, "What?"  
The younger adolescent hadn't noticed that he spaced out while staring at the taller male's face until Eren's comment got through to his brain. He quickly glanced away, holding the back of cookies tighter than before and shifting his weight between feet. "You're just really..." Levi murmured the word 'cute' with embarrassment, already starting to away walk with his cheeks flaring Crimson. He then hastily readjusted his scarf to cover his chilled nose and cheeks again, ignoring the elder teen who was stuttering out gibberish attempts of getting Levi to hold up or wait for him. -  
Both males were a tad late to school but Eren had a short spoken departure as he went to class; leaving the Raven-haired boy alone to peel off the numerous layers of clothing he'd adorned this morning. The halls were already empty, aside from Levi struggling to free his hand from a snug bundle of sleeves. Or so he thought he was alone, having been so preoccupied that he didn't realize the lanky brunette behind him.  
"Do you need help with that?" The voice was wiry yet gentle but just in the right way to spark subtle irritation within Levi for being pestered when he was clearly already frustrated at this point.  
Although it did startle him, jolting slightly whilst sucking in a sharp breath to peer at the young girl before him. She had thickly-framed glasses that sat upon a long nose and rather complimented her oval-like facial structure.  
Her hair was ratty, clipped up without a care in the world that could just make the boy's nose crinkle.  
"Why would I need /your/ help?" He only snarled impatiently, digging in his memories of this girl was a classmate or not. Was she actually a girl though— Levi's eyes went for her flat chest, not exactly picking up on anything feminine other than her voice. His gaze flitted back up to the stranger's Amber ones, seeing them glimmer as a large smile stretched across her features.  
"Considering that your hand probably feels like it's about to fall off from the lack of circulation, I couldn't see why else." The smaller male's attitude didn't even appear to affect her, if not having seemed to encourage her.  
She wasn't wrong, Levi could feel the swelling begin to take place in the tips of his fingers because of the cinching at his wrist. "Your hands clean?" He glanced her up and down with not the kindest expression; insinuating that he considered her dirty.  
She raised her empty palms, "all clean."  
"Alright, fine. Grab the other end and pull." Levi said with an exasperated exhale, holding up the other end of his jackets for the female to take hold.  
The girl nodded, taking one end of the fabric and beginning to pull. Both teens looked as though to be participating in tug of war, grunting and yanking with all their might. "Who even wears this many jackets?" The female with glasses groaned, bringing a foot to one of the lockers for stability and more strength to push off of with.  
"Have you taken a step outside? It's fucking freezing!" Levi hissed out, the sleeves starting to burn his wrist as they slowly slipped down.  
"I thought it was just r-" the girl was cut off the the jackets finally slipped free from the smaller male's hand, sending her to topple backward into the hard, tile floor and Levi to stagger back against the locker.  
Levi only grasped his sore wrist, gazing at the girl on the ground as she laid under the mass of clothing. The boy leaned over, lifting the fabric from her, "you're not dead, are you?" He quirked a brow to the brunette as she slowly sat up with a slight groan, fixing her spectacles to sit properly upon her oblong features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo wonder who she could be,,,,  
> It's pretty obvious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened a new tumblr!  
> https://erericultist.tumblr.com  
> And my Instagram is Rivaerecultist.  
> Please feel free to contact me on either ❤️

"not much of the gentleman type, are you?" The girl then pushed herself up from the floor, dusting her legs of any dirt or dust; referring to the fact that the teen opted to take his jackets rather than help her up.  
"Were you expecting a thank you?" The male adolescent said whilst stuffing his jackets into the far-too-skinny-of-a-locker and taking his morning binders in hand before slamming it shut.  
"Well... That would be nice," her lips pursed slightly, finding interest in the snarky teenager. He carried himself coldly, with a chip on the shoulder, but it was intriguing. He seemed as though to be an amusing kind of person to irritate.  
Levi grunted, swiveling to face the girl who's name that he had yet to learn, "what are you doing out of class, anyways?" He couldn't help his curiosity, he'd never saw this girl around before, was it possible that she was new? It would explain why she was talking to him, no one else did except for Eren and maybe sometimes Petra— she's really kind.  
"Oh. I'm lost." The tall female let out a light chuckle, a smile returning to her face while starting to swing her arms gently at her sides. She seemed to smile an awful lot, the boy was just thankful that she had nice teeth.  
"So you're new?" He inquired, receiving a nod in response.  
"I couldn't find anyone in the halls to help me but I was glad to of found you. Not a very good impression when I'm late on my first day." Her smile then quickly went as it came, but more so that she lost it to thought and nothing solemn.  
Levi wasn't interested in being a tour guide but not too long ago, he was new too. He somewhat wished that someone had helped him learn each class and hallway but he was left to fend for himself. Feeling sheer kindness, he spoke up, "I wouldn't mind showing you to your classes..." His gaze fell to the ground, wondering if he could become friends with this girl. Her personality seemed like an utter handful but who's to say that it wouldn't hurt to have someone so exuberant around; might make things more enjoyable. He wondered what would Eren think of her, probably think she's weird.  
The girl bit her lip whilst grinning, "You would? Does that mean we can be friends too?" She chimed it almost in a way that reminded Levi of how children made friends in kindergarten.   
The shorter male's brows furrowed, not giving a yes or no just yet. A friend? "I... I don't even know your name and you already want to be friends?" He drawled slightly, his thoughts going back to a similar situation and possibly considering how Eren could have or kinda felt when he first confessed to the elder boy— not even knowing that Levi existed prior.  
The girl sighed which made the other adolescent's gaze turn to her face, watching her give a slight roll of the eyes but not in a way that was meant to insult. "I'm hanji." She then made eye contact with the shorter teen, her untrimmed brows raising ever so slightly.  
"Levi." He replied monotonously. "I don't like that name."  
"Pardon?"  
"I don't." The girl paused, "can I call you 'best friend'?" She practically bounced slightly from either side of the boy, making Levi wonder if she was always this agitating.  
"No." He growled under his breath, "you're really annoying, y'know that?" His head angled to aside with a subtle sneer in his voice and expression before beginning to walk again.  
She trailed behind him, "how about— 'buddy'!" The brunette gave a huffed snicker, being too easily amused with herself.  
Despite her being a pure headache, it somewhat made the male happy that someone actually wanted to be his friend. At least he considered it genuine. Or perhaps she was only desperate, Levi wasn't usually approached for friendships.  
...  
As it turned out, Hanji and Levi actually shared many of the same classes although she was in a couple honors classes that the Raven-haired boy wasn't in. They chatted briefly in between classes and partnered together in English class for a project— which Levi would have worked alone on if she were not there. He told her all about Eren in a tad too 'admirable' of a manner because she seemed to of caught on rather fast that the boy had feelings for the elder teen.  
The Raven originally denied anything of the sort but his red cheeks and lack to form fluent words was a dead give away. He feared that the girl would call him nasty or cringe at his infatuations but rather she thought it was cute and asked him if he loved Eren. Levi had never thought about love, and if it was the right name for how he felt. It was a heavy title to place on something that was so new to him. But with some thought, he slowly had nodded in response to the brunette and gave her an 'I think so...' He explained to her that Eren hadn't told anyone, nor has Levi, other than hanji—excluding the situation with Karla—they preferred to not have the entire school knowing. Levi didn't want to even know what kind of outcomes that it would have on Eren— being labeled as a gay— Levi already dealt with it but he didn't cared for their opinions and so forth. She had also questioned the gash on his lip, and Levi had preferred not to talk about and murmured something about an accident. She seemed to of went silent and internally disagreed with his excuse but wasn't dumb to overlook the fact that it was a sensitive topic so she respected his choice to not explain it.  
...  
At lunch, Hanji was rather excited to meet 'Levi's prince charming'; as she nicknamed the elder boy.  
The ebony-haired male had promised that she'd get to meet him, sitting at their usual place at lunch in wait for Eren to show up. However, as the sophomores, juniors and then seniors flooded in, there were no signs of Eren.   
Levi bit his lip, turning to face the brunette girl who was picking at her cafeteria-bought food and shoveling in what looked edible just to have something on the stomach. Levi could understand that behavior, he wasn't quite pressed on their food when he first arrived either; he got used to the bland taste after a while. "He doesn't take this long to get here, he might just be caught behind other students or is talking with a teacher..." He spoke just loud enough for her to hear, the brunette peering over her glasses to give a nod in acknowledgement before speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating frequently, I feel that not many people read on here. It'd make me so happy if more people commented, I'd love to interact with you guys. But I'm also so very grateful for the few that do comment, thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made me so happy to log on and see I got some comments, thank you guys so much! It really means a lot to me. I'm actually almost finished writing the ending of this fic, so I should be uploading full chapters to here, wattpad and tumblr very soon!

"Are you sure? Maybe you should try looking for him? It's almost half-way into the lunch period." She reached for her apple juice, taking a small sip from the straw in hope of washing down her petrified chicken nuggets and shuddering in slight disgust.  
Levi sighed under his breath, raking slender fingers through his bangs and pushing one side to rest behind his ear whilst his gaze fell to his own tray of food. "Yeah. You're probably right. I'll go check. I should be back to finish eating before the bell rings." The boy then took a almost-ripe clementine into hand, some green splotches still dusting its surface.  
"Alright. I'll be here then." Hanji offered a smile with her pouched-cheeks full of food. The boy could have been irked by the lack of manners but couldn't help but give a light snort at how she looked like a chipmunk. In a ways, it was cute, but only so that she was more tolerable and her outrageous personality seemed to be less of a burden. Swiveling around, he began to peel the fruit and walk; digging his nails into the peel a little more viciously than he should.  
Searching for Eren wasn't too much of a chore, the younger boy merely strolled the hallways and occasionally popping in a slice of his clementine and munching. He had disposed of the peel's contents in a waste bin he'd walked past not too long ago.  
He remembered when he first arrived to this school, not many payed mind to him and he wasn't loud enough to ask for anyone to help him find his classes. He wasn't exactly shy but he was just—exhausted. He was dragged right into a new town, home and school after just losing his mother to live with a man that was verbally abusive. Well— at least at the time— Kenny hadn't started anything physical yet.  
Reaching his last slice, he paused in the hallway when recognizing the familiar soft voice of Eren. His heart picked up pace a little, subconsciously giddy to see the taller male again. However any bits of elation had died as he drew in close enough to understand the words.  
Just around the corner was Eren and another voice, a feminine one.  
"What about him." The brunette's tone was short, a tone that Levi wouldn't recognize to be used in referral of himself so he assumed it was someone else.  
"He follows you around like a puppy. Doesn't that get annoying? You can't possibly want him around. It's more than obvious that he just wants to be fucked." The girl retorted, causing Levi's heart to sink as he realized that he was the 'him' referred to prior. Did people really see him that way? A whore— in a sense. He sucked in a sharp breath pending on the brunette's response.  
"I— I feel bad, alright?"  
The Raven-haired boy felt as though something cold and sharp took grasp of his heart, wrenching it in its grasp until it bursted. Eren only did those things out of pity? Levi reached up to his lips, finger tips shaking slightly as he traced the pale pink flesh in reminisce of the elder male's cherry-plump ones against his own. They'd even gone as far as to almost... 'Doing it' and that was only because the brunette felt obligated to it? "You feel bad?" She echoed, "never knew you were such a softie, jäger."  
"I'm not. I just... The entire school shunned him for it and it was all my fault. I could have kept my mouth shut. The least I can do to compensate is to try and be friends with him." Eren's voice grew more hushed, Levi making out the distinct sound of feet shuffling.  
"Well did you see that auburn chick hanging all over him today? I think he's got you replaced."  
Silence was exchanged in the hallway, Levi was inhaling and exhaling shallowly in a mindless worry that somehow they could hear him if he took full breaths. He even mentally chided his heart for its loud thudding, wishing he could control it.  
"You... Think so?" There was a hint of distraught in the taller male's tone, masked well but not enough for Levi to miss. Perhaps the things he said before were merely because he doesn't want whoever this girl may be to know?  
"I know so."  
Levi attempted pinpointing her voice in his memory and it didn't fit anyone he knew, not Petra, not even Mikasa which would be one of the teen's first assumptions. Swallowing hard, he felt the courage to peek around the corner.  
There was a blond, significantly shorter than Eren but still taller than the younger boy, himself. Her hair was pinned up for the most part and the rest was down to frame a gentle face that anyone would consider attractive if they ignored the jutting nose on her features. Or perhaps that's just what made her unique in a way. But Levi's nose had already begun to crinkle with disdain, her eyes were large and crystal blue— a much lighter shade that Levi could envy for his were dark and murky in comparison. He could tell from this distance that she didn't need mascara or false lashes, her blond lashes were thick and long. Not to mention, her bust was massive, visible through the large, cream sweater and lavender dress she wore. She elevated onto her toes, pressing herself to Eren whilst her hands slipped up to play in the strands of his chocolate-shaded hair.   
Eren had backed against the wall, emerald eyes widening like saucers as the female pressed her ample to his chest. His lips parted, "Annie?" His voice pitched beseechingly, feeling his cheeks begin to burn darkly. He'd never been a situation like this before— a girl coming onto him so sudden. He knew that the girl liked him in some way but he wouldn't have predicted that she would try /this/. She was a friend, not quite as close as Mikasa or Armin but he would sit with her during class from time to time and if he was lucky— he'd get a smile out of her. But that was all platonic, it was never his intent for this to happen. It was wrong, very wrong, he felt disgusting to just be in this proximity with someone other than Levi. How was he to go back to the smaller adolescent after this— after whatever may happen if he doesn't stop it. His eyes darted away as he stiffened, his hands going for her shoulders to push her away slightly.  
The blond frowned at first, "you always look so... Pensive. Please let me distract you, just for a bit." Her lips formed a faint smirk. "Having to hang out with that boy must be annoying."  
The younger teen was frozen in place, watching the two. He didn't know whether to be blistering with fury or to crumble to pieces right then and there.


	17. Chapter 17

The fact that Eren wasn't making much of a move to stop her only made the things before seem to be truthful and he was merely an attention-starved puppy that clung to Eren constantly. But what about the time that the brunette had carried him home? Or when the other male stole his first kiss. It couldn't of been fake, it couldn't be; he told himself repeatedly. His eyes began to blur slightly with tears as he dug his fingertips into the plaster walls as he watched the female pull Eren's face down, their lips just grazing one another's.  
Eren had closed his eyes as he felt himself pulled down, internally screaming for himself to stop this but another part of him was beginning to imagine it was Levi in front of him, pulling him down for a kiss.  
"Eren." Levi's cold voice had caused both of the other adolescent's to freeze, Eren reflexively shoved the girl from him and began to search his mind for an explanation. However all went blank when he could see the faint, pink tear-stains on the smaller male's porcelain cheeks, his eyes glittering with tears that just made the taller male's heart shatter. Nothing fit the phrase of 'I fucked up' better right now for Eren. He shouldn't have let her pull him aside after class— he could have told her to just text him— all this could have been avoided.  
Levi seemed to be contemplating what to say, his fists clenching at his sides until they gave a subtle tremble.  
Levi's glazed eyes drifted between the two before stepping forward to the brunette. Eren felt his stomach plummet, glancing toward Annie whose face was riddled with befuddlement. Doubt she had expected that the younger boy would hear any of it— or appear to be this upset.  
"H-how much did you—" the eldest boy went to glance back at the ebony-haired teen who was now right in front of him. How much of the things he said had reached Levi's ears? The younger boy most likely believed that Eren had lied and played him. The brunette could not deny the guilt he felt for each slur Levi received from the other students or how Jean treated him in the past, but that was not why he 'hung out' with the other adolescent.  
He had grown to be... Infatuated with the younger male, whether he was willing to admit it or not. "Enough." The younger hissed out gruffly as he latched a fist onto the collar of Eren's t-shirt, yanking him down to his own height for Levi to forcefully bring their lips together. Levi wouldn't have chosen to do this if there hadn't been a spur of the moment dictating what he should do— given his cut on the upper lip probably wasn't very sexy— he couldn't care less right now.  
This was certainly not the reaction that Eren had expected, his eyes still blown wide with blatant shock. He could have boggled his mind further but Levi bit the his bottom lip harshly enough to evoke a small surprised gasp from the elder teen; taking this advantage to slip his tongue inside. With that, all sense of thought was drowned by the intoxication of the raven-haired male. A heavy blush flourished across the elder teen's cheeks, unsure of it to have derived from embarrassment or fluster. Perhaps both.  
Annie was motionless with disbelief as the smaller boy practically claimed Eren's lips in front of her, watching the brunette begin to succumb to the raven and their tongues eagerly intertwining.   
Levi's gaze flitted to her's, having a spark of deviance within them as he only grinned into the kiss when the taller boy's hands found themselves slipping to the raven's sides, bringing him in closer for their chests to be flush against one another.  
The girl swallowed hard hence catching the raven's conniving grin, casting one last glance to Eren who was far too involved with Levi to pay attention to her. She would have said something but with what words?  
She had feelings for the brunette, having come so close to getting to kiss him and yet the younger male demolished any chance of that. On top of that, she had believed that the elder male had shot down the ebony-haired boy, had something else happened and the 'friend'-like relationship was merely a facade?   
The blond's gaze then fell to the ground, "I-I'll go..." Her voice was hushed and dry, swiveling to leave.  
Eren attempted to draw away as the girl's voice brought his thoughts to resurface but Levi aggressively yanked him back, his muscles tensing to keep the elder male in place. The brunette's nails dug into the soft flesh of the smaller boy's sides, giving a slight whine for mercy. The younger adolescent only guided their bodies to the wall, pressing Eren against it hastily,splaying a palm over the elder male's chest. He rose to the tips of his toes to maintain his leverage— using this angle to watch the blond female leave from the corner of his eye.   
As Levi began to loosen his grip to release the other teen; Eren took this as an advantage to forcefully shove the younger away. The boy staggered back, either males panting significantly and exchanging silent glances.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" Eren cleared his throat, wiping his flushed lips of any saliva with the back of his hand. His brows furrowed, trying to ignore the sweet citrus taste of Levi that remained on his tongue. The brunette calmed his breathing through agitated huffs— he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the kiss and that it wasn't with Annie, no less— but now it was evident that Levi and Eren's relationship was not just platonic.  
The younger boy's cheeks were flushed darkly, drowning out the pink streaks that his tears left prior. "Be..." Levi subconsciously bit the inside of his cheek, his heart still thudding rapidly against his ribcage. His thoughts wavered to the words Eren had emitted before about only pitying the younger teen and to the way the taller boy's eyes fell shut when that girl came in far too close... His sense of jealousy had out-weighed any other rational thought he could have held. "Because you're supposed to be mine!" The raven's voice gained in volume, "and... I wanted to show that." Levi brought his hands together— his volume softening— he affixed his gaze to his now-twiddling fingers. He brought his forearm up to wipe his eyes, feeling a downpour of his delayed emotions begin to consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's gotta really show what's his and that he isn't up for sharing.  
> Poor babies though.  
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started uploading this to my tumblr, that I just recently made. (It's name is erericultist) everything there really does circulate around art and fan fiction. I'm lucky to get one or two notes, haha

The other boy stood in silence, unable to gather a response. He couldn't be the one angry in this situation; not after the things he said.  
Eren shifted, taking a step forward, he laced his hands on either side of the younger's head. Levi glanced up, his expression softening as he could feel the other male's fingers brush past the scruff of his undercut, trying to guide him closer.  
"I'm... Really sorry for the things that I said." The brunette's voice came out in a hushed manner, bringing the younger teen's forehead to his chest. Levi seemed to have liked it or maybe it was working because he felt the smaller male's hands on his chest, taking in fistfuls of his shirt. He never wanted to be the cause of Levi's crying or anything remote to sorrow. The younger boy had enough of that, and he just wanted to alleviate some of it. He could feel the small inhales and exhales that Levi took— finding it cute in an odd way— it reminded him of when he was younger and had a pet kitten for a short period of time, it used to fall asleep while resting on his belly. He gently raked his fingers in the other's soft, ebony hair, idly.   
Levi was only trying to assure himself that this was real— moments like these didn't seem rational— it was so much easier to believe that the elder adolescent hated him. "Say..." He paused, "Say that you're mine." He mumbled against the other male's chest, subconsciously reveling in the fact that he was so close to Eren and could take in as much of the other boy's scent as he liked. The younger male could say that he wanted to slap or perhaps even punch the other teen for his actions but what he wanted was reassurance; not to push the elder boy away.  
Eren glanced down, brows furrowing as he tried to understand the words the younger boy was saying. "Huh?"  
Levi craned his head back to make eye contact with the taller male, "I want to hear you say that you're mine." He repeated with more desperation, clutching Eren's shirt tighter. His deep blue eyes fogged subtly as tears dared to resurface, he wanted the elder male for myself and no one else.  
The brunette hadn't responded right away, swallowing hard but smiled. It was soft and genuine, "I am yours." He responded, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the younger male's forehead. His own cheeks grew heated, however he couldn't shake the guilt from his core. Levi had witnessed everything and had all the right to hate the elder boy but he didn't. Eren couldn't begin to understand why the smaller male wasn't furious— maybe he was and just wasn't showing it? Or could it be the raven didn't want to upset the other male to the extent that he lost him? He was avoiding an entire fight just in fear of them having a falling-out...  
Levi's grip loosened slightly, sniffling quietly. He replayed the elder male's words in his head repeatedly, trying to instill its meaning. However, his attention was averted to the other male's soft lips being pressed to his forehead. He felt his heart flutter, despite the ache that still lingered there. "You mean it?" He was barely audible, tilting his head up to lock gazes with the elder male.   
Eren sucked in a small breath, his hand instinctually moving to cup the side of Levi's face; his thumb gently tracing the ebony-haired male's cheekbone. He nodded slightly, thinking back to the time when he could never of predicted himself saying this to another male; let alone Levi. It was a little amusing to see how far he'd come since then, only in the matter of a couple months. "I came looking for you because I-" Levi sniffled in between words, still trying to sedate the stinging with the elder male's prior agreement. "I wanted to introduce you to Hanji... She's a handful and takes some getting used to but she really wanted to meet you."  
If Eren had thought for a moment that his guilt had just begun to subside, he couldn't be more wrong. He had noticed the younger male's new 'attachment' of a friend today, and did feel a slight bitterness about someone else being the center of Levi's attention. It was then that the brunette scooped Levi up into a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of the smaller male's neck.  
The younger boy's feet dangled just above the ground, at a loss for words from being brought into a hold so sudden. However, he could feel the protectiveness merely from the other male's muscular arms; his gaze blurring with tears. This was Eren's way of truly showing his apology and his regret. He could say as much as he wanted but nothing would compare to this, the desperation and warmth of his hold.  
To the younger's folly, all of the tears he'd been fighting to stifle had yet another downpour, they weren't followed by any noise; however, only a soft whimper. He tucked his head against the taller male's shoulder, managing to fidget and get his arms free so he could hang them across the brunette's nape. He was severely insecure about Eren's possible attraction to girls and if his masculinity wasn't enough; for a moment he actually believed that insecurity was a reality. "You really deserve to be punched." He mumbled, feeling a slight rumble from Eren's chest as the elder boy gave an arid chuckle. He knew he did, it was unsaid that he was going to have to make up for this afternoon.  
Either boys had yet to speak of 'love' to one another, neither ready to emit such a word with a heavy meaning attached to it. But right about now, both of them had felt it.  
To Levi, it was intimidating and an emotion to be feared. Every person he'd grown to love in his lifetime has left abruptly and put him in shambles. Prior to this day, he felt that the day was coming soon where he'd tell Eren but now; there was reluctance. What if the brunette left just like everyone else, alone to crumble into dust.  
On the other hand, the elder boy wanted to pursue that emotion. It wasn't quite like what Levi felt that was something to fear, it was something that he shouldn't fight. However he didn't want to mess it up now, at this rate, he'd ruin any chance of it. He did seem to have a talent of fucking things up in the past and he didn't want this to be his next one.  
Gently, Eren set Levi down but kept him close as he let the smaller boy sniffle silently.   
Moments later, the Raven squirmed slightly, causing the other male to loosen his grip. The younger boy secretly relished in getting to be held closely by Eren; it was obvious he did but, he'd never admit to it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little belated update! I lost track of time. I can't wait to upload more here, I really want to see how many chapters this story comes out to. I'm estimating about 30 or more.

The way the brunette's arms circled around him made everything feel so serene and comforting; making all of his prior worries or ailments dissipate. Detaching himself from the older boy— to his own hesitation— he huffed quietly. His arms reflexively crossed themselves, glancing to aside.  
"I don't... Want to go back to the cafeteria, not now." He murmured out, shifting in place subtly.  
He didn't feel up to completing the day, wishing he could return home and hide under the covers of his bed; but even that was unlikely if he returned home. Although, Kenny did have work, but his work days ended early. His thoughts then wavered to Hanji and how she was most likely sitting alone and waiting for him to return with Eren. He was sure that she was capable of lasting throughout the day and he could explain later, right? He wasn't keen on telling her what /exactly/ happened but he could concoct some excuse that would work.  
"Well I'm not letting you skip school alone." The elder boy angled his head to aside, crossing his arms as well.  
"Yeah? And what do you plan to do? Follow me as I mope around the park?" Eren smiled, "well, it's cold out so wouldn't you want someone to warm you up when you need it?" His purpose was innocent albeit the raven interpreted the opposite.  
"You're awful." Levi swiveled on his heel, not wanting the blush that began to dust his cheeks to be visible.  
"W-wait, what do you mean?" The taller male called after the other teen as he began to walk away, beginning to follow. -  
Hanji sat staring at her empty tray, occasionally glancing in either direction of the—primarily— empty table, a few other students situated at the opposite end of her. It was only five minutes until the lunch period would end and there was still no sight of her new friend. What if she really was annoying to the point that he ditched her? The girl frowned, gripping the corners of her tray. Swallowing hard, she erased any signs of sadness as she rose from her seat. He was off to find his boyfriend, it was possible that the ebony-haired boy was simply doing /more/ than just finding him.  
"Well those are cold now. Don't you wanna have fresh ones?"  
Levi gasped at the sudden pinch, his hands quickly shoving Eren's away to hold his nose, attempting to soothe or help subside the dull pain. "How are you not fat." The Raven hissed out bitterly before turning to face forward once more. "..Besides, how would your mother feel about us not being in school?" He added, giving his nose a final rub before leaving it alone.  
"She's... Understanding." The taller male had paused momentarily, wondering what the consequences may be for him. He didn't imagine it to be worse than a slap on the wrists, he was a fairly good student in school and it wasn't like this was a regularity. "Last time I saw her... I was half naked and underneath you." Levi murmured quietly, his already flushed cheeks darkening at the memory. It was mortifying that someone else saw him in that state— Eren's mother no less. He wished he could wipe the embarrassment away but it clung to him like a leech. He now scuffed his worn sneakers against the pavement, wondering what the woman may have thought of him. Levi was anxious if she resented him for doing those things with her son— having some idea that he made Eren perverted.  
"I know..." Eren tried not to think of that night and the things they did, knowing more than well that he'd find himself trying to hide an awkward bulge in his pants. "But she seemed pretty interested about you, so don't worry too much." He spoke optimistically, remembering how the woman suggested that he brought the younger boy over more so she could get to know him.  
A small sigh came from Levi, "alright..."  
...  
Entering the bakery, the familiar smell of sweets wafted at Levi's nostrils; registering it as nearly the same aroma of Eren's house. The entire shop had a pastel pallet of cream walls, baby pink and baby blue furniture as well as the framed painting of a cupcake or other pastry here and there. Directly in front of him were large glass display cases with a large array of different sweets—varying in color and sizes. The entire bakery looked as though to belong to a doll house of some sort.  
Levi snapped out of his silent analyzation of the room as Eren gently brushed past him to enter; walking directly up to the counter.   
Levi shuffled quietly after, now seeing a fairly tall woman— not quite as tall as Eren— but certainly taller than the Raven-haired boy, himself.  
Her hair was pinned back in a tight, French braid, and wore a lavender smock with various icing smudges and evidence of powder being grit into the material.  
Hence the female stepping out from behind the counter, he quickly realized that this was the same woman that walked in on eren and him last Friday, hence her golden gaze focused on him whilst she slipped off her smock and gloves. However her attention averted to the elder teen, casting a scolding look. "What are you doing out of school?" She folded the cloth to set it on the counter; propping a hand against it as well.  
Eren had already predicted that he would be questioned this, "He isn't allowed out after school hours." His answer was blunt, not a lie either but not giving the full truth. The brunette hoped it was enough reasoning to suffice, he hadn't exactly thought of other outcomes to answer for.  
"He /isn't/ allowed out?" The woman's brow quirked, clearly insinuating their first meeting.  
Levi tensed, feeling his embarrassment catch in his throat and cause it to tighten whilst his cheeks flooded with color. He wished he could hide his face right about now; but that would only embarrass himself more. Every recollection he had of that night overwhelmed him; however he didn't permit much of it to surface. "His uncle doesn't like it when he's home late... Besides, at least now you can meet him properly." Eren drawled in response, but changed the subject in hopes of keeping the conversation from leading into a direction that he did not want to go.   
The female pursed her lips slightly, "We'll discuss this at home." Her response immediately earned a frown from her son, her voice having full implication that he'd endure a full interrogation later. Her attention then turned to the younger boy, who had been silent the entire time.  
"and you must be.." The woman began, despite being fully aware of who the young boy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to know more about how Levi's mom was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've saw his mom's name spelled many ways, Klutchel, Kutchel, Kruchel, Kuchel. I used to use Klutchel, which you may see(?) here, but I now use Kutchel since it is most popular.

She still was coming to terms with the fact that this was the young man who had caught her son's affection. She had her disaproval but didn't dare to tell her son that he could not see the other boy. Ever since her separation with Grisha; Eren had smiled less and became more quiet; but as of recently, he'd become mirthful,  something she thought she would never see from him again. Who was she to take away the source of his happiness?  
Levi quickly glanced to Eren with nervousness, hoping to hint to the fact that he couldn't introduce himself.  Eren's lips formed a small a silent 'oh' before glancing back to his mother, clearing his throat. "Ah, this is Levi, he's my—boyfriend." The brunette then reached for the smaller boy's mittened hand, clasping it gently for their arms to hang at their sides. Levi's gaze turned to their hands in surprise, he didn't expect the elder male to ever call him that in front of someone—especially his mother— and hold his hand. The taller male seemed to have a knack for fucking things up but he was also too good at doing everything right in Levi's eyes. It was almost unfair, the smaller adolescent could be mad at the brunette one moment but the next, he would return to fawning over him.  
Eren had a bit of reluctance to declare Levi as his boyfriend— aloud for others to hear at least— only because it was foreign to him. He was so used to trying to hide it; at times he wondered if he even tried hiding it from himself. He felt the other male's hold tighten subtly as he awaited his mother's reply.  
The woman looked over the pair slowly, either boys trying to refrain from fidgeting anxiously. Karla gave a steady nod, as though to still be digesting the situation. "It's very nice to properly meet you, Levi." The eldest brunette smiled charitably, "you seem to make my son really happy." She then reached out, bringing the younger boy into her arms; almost smothering him with her barricading-embrace; causing his hand to snatch away from Eren's.  
Levi didn't hug back, no, he was far too riddled with surprise to do much of anything. Had she just said that he made Eren happy?  
He had been worried of the woman disliking or perhaps even resenting him and now she was hugging him as if he were her own. It gave him a sense of envy that Eren had such a loving mother and that Levi had none but a painful memory. "Moom," Eren groaned out from behind, embarrassment entailing his voice, "please stop."  
Karla then pushed a now-disheveled Levi back, her hold remaining on his shoulders. The woman had a faint, somber tinge in her eye but a smile remained plastered to her features. Levi hadn't picked up on it, but the elder boy had. His mother wasn't elated that Eren had feelings for Levi; nor did he expect her to be. "Alright, I'm embarrassing you, I know." The woman glanced the Raven-haired boy up and down one more time before drawing away completely. "You two might as well go and have a seat. I have a fresh batch of macaroons coming out soon so I'll bring you boys out some, that sound okay?"  
Both teens made eye contact before nodding simultaneously, Eren's hand already resuming to be latched to Levi's. As the woman walked away, Eren chimed out a soft 'thank you' to his mother and guided the smaller male to a set of table and chairs. Levi grinned ever so slightly, his scarf having been pushed to settle below his chin prior. In a way, he'd felt wanted and accepted for the first time in a while. Eren had brought back a lot of things that the younger adolescent had longed for; but this was not just the brunette alone. He actually felt that there was a chance that he could be accepted into their lives as someone with value and care.  
Eren swiveled to make eye contact with the smaller boy as he stopped in front of his chair; their hands parting once more. "what are you grinning for?" His tone was playful, grasping Levi's attention immediately.  
"Just thinking about what a nice mom you have." Levi mumbled out, moving to the opposite side of the small, circular table to take his seat.   
Eren did the same, proceeding to unzip his jacket while doing so. The brunette sighed softly, "I'm glad you like her... She seems to like you too. I was afraid that this wouldn't work out."  
"Me too." The Raven-haired boy replied simply, beginning to shed the multiple layers of clothes he had adorned again before leaving school, hanging them over the back of his chair.  
"So what about yours? You never talk about her." Eren folded his arms on the table, his cherry lips holding a soft smile. He hoped it wasn't a sensitive topic to ask about but he really wanted to know.  
"My mom?" Levi emphasized the target of the elder male's question, one of his thin brows raising with inquiry. "What value does learning about her does that hold to you." The boy slumped back into his seat, head tilting aside with a light chuckle. He didn't have a problem speaking about the woman— it's been long enough now that he could suppress the ache.  
Eren was quiet for a moment, biting his bottom lip visibly before speaking again. "Because I want to know about the woman that brought you i-into this world..." His cheeks began to flood with color, averting his emerald gaze to the table.  
The smaller male stared with his mouth in subtle agape at the sudden timidity that Eren held, and needless to say, he found it absolutely adorable. However his thoughts shifted to his mother, causing his fists to clutch the fabric of his pants tightly. "She... Was gentle." He started, thinking back to when he was younger and his mother hadn't struggled with addiction as bad. "A single mother as well, she raised me by herself. She looked a lot like me, only shorter than I am now and female."  
"shorter?" The elder male echoed with subtle disbelief, only receiving a cold glare from the ebony-haired teen; quickly evoking a small 'sorry' from the elder boy.  
"Yes. 'Shorter'." Levi gave a slight huff; thinking of other things to say about the woman. He missed her, he knew that much. In his early years, they'd do everything together; from baking to doing chores. He loved to help as a child, doing whatever he could to get a kiss on the forehead or a small prize for being good. Towards to the end of her life, the woman changed— or perhaps she was always the same— only as he got older, it was harder for the woman to keep her addiction a secret.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there may be someone reposting my writing somewhere else and I don't know much about it. If any of you happen to find it, please contact me on my Instagram.<3  
> I am the original author of Concealment, the only places I upload it to are my Instagram, Tumblr, Wattpad and here. (All the links to those accounts are on my profile)

His mother died with a needle in her arm. At the time, Levi was scared and didn't know what was happening, if only he had called the police in time and injected her with naloxone; she could still be alive. He lived with that blame every day, regretting his idiocy at the time. He should have tried to get her help when he first began to notice that she was a drug abuser. But he didn't, he was too naïve, only trying to block it out of his mind like it didn't exist. He didn't consider the fact that his mother's life hung in the balance; he never thought she could die— it was his mom and moms don't die— at least from a child's analogy. "Levi?" Eren then reached across the table, gently taking one of the other boy's hands into his own.  
The raven-haired teen soon snapped from his reverie with a small 'huh?' whilst the other male's warm hands encasing his petite, frigid ones.  
"You went quiet all the sudden." Eren's emerald gaze settled on Levi's facial features, looking for the slightest falter or twitch in premonition of the younger's reply.  
"I'm fine." Levi pulled his hand away, setting it in his lap. "I just thought about—" the teen was cut-off as Eren's mother came by with a tray of macaroons. They ranged in all sorts of colors but consisted of primarily pink and lavender ones with shimmering sprinkles over the top. They almost didn't even look edible— too pretty to eat— like something one would expect to see in the toy isle with mock foods.  
"Here you boys go," The woman set the tray down, smiling blithely. "Before you start to eat them," she pointed to a pink one, "this one is rose," her aim drifted to the lavender one, "this one is créme, and this one is almond." Her point ended on a slightly beige one before drawing away.  
"Thanks, mom." Eren smiled to his mother, the female them reached to place a hand atop her son's head, ruffling the chocolate locks before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his head before walking back away.   
Eren stared at his lap with a pout, wishing that his mother did not coddle him in front of Levi. He knew the younger boy would tease him about this later, somehow.  
"Momma's boy." Levi gave a snark comment, smirking at the taller male who's face turned red with embarrassment.  
"I am not!" The elder boy retaliated in a higher pitched tone, earning a poor attempt at hiding a wider grin from the Raven. Levi didn't smile much nor laugh, however the taller male had grown accustomed to the subtle changes in his expressions when he was 'smiling' or something just other than his neutral frown.  
"Sure, sure." Levi rolled his eyes, reaching for one of the macaroons and popping it into his mouth. He had to admit, it was one of the best things he'd ever tasted. It had a smooth texture— however when he bit down on it— it was was a little chewy but soon melted against his tongue. "They're really good..." He murmured, picking out his next macaroon.  
Eren watched Levi munch on the sweets, taking one of his own to nibble on as well. "So what was it you were thinking about?" The brunette inquired shortly after the younger boy swallowed what was in his mouth.  
"Hm?" The ebony-haired teen gave his boyfriend a baffled look for a moment before it meshed into one riddled with forlorn. "Oh." His tone was flat, reminded of his thoughts prior to being cut off. "It's nothing." He shook his head in response, swallowing hard.  
"I call bullshit." The elder boy sat back in his seat, he may have had rash choices before but he wasn't so ignorant to ignore something as blatant as this. It was as though an old wound was struck, becoming infected and causing old pain to resurface. He knew that something had to of happened to the younger male's mother for him to be living with such a scum bag such as Kenny.  
He didn't want to pressure Levi into talking about it, but he wished that the younger boy was comfortable enough to talk with him— but as far as Eren believed— he snuffed out any chances of it.  
The smaller male sighed audibly, figuring he had nothing to lose if he told the brunette. "My mom was addicted to heroine, alcohol and Adderall. I was too naïve to realize it when I was younger and just as I became mature enough to start catching onto things— she was gone." He bit onto his bottom lip harshly, feeling his chest ache with guilt.  
"I'm... So sorry." Eren drawled for words, staring at the boy across from him in awe. He didn't know the beginning of what Levi had went through in life— just imagining losing his own mother was painful.  
"It's fine," Levi answered quickly, sucking in a sharp breath. The events of today and now talking about his mother weighed him heavily, but he was determined to not show that. "I just hope that she's in a better place." He added, swallowing tightly.  
The brunette gave a nod in agreement, scouring his own thoughts for something consolidating to put in but found nothing. He was speechless.  
Levi then stood up abruptly, reaching for his jacket. "I think it's time that I go," his cerulean eyes having affixed onto the clock just above their heads. "Let me walk you home," the elder boy stood up as well, concern interlacing his voice.  
The smaller teen paused in mid-motion of readjusting his first jacket— the next layers to come in bulk. "You know you don't have to. We walk together all the time, me walking home alone once won't kill me."  
Eren pursed his lips, "how about I drive you?"  
The other male raised an eyebrow, "you have a car?"  
"No... But I have a license and I'm sure my mom would be okay if I borrowed hers." He responded, evidently eager to not let the Raven leave alone.  
Levi evaluated his options which were: walk home alone and get cold, walk home with Eren and also get cold, or be driven home in a heated vehicle. "Fine. You better know what you're doing or I'll never get in a car with you again."  
A wide grin broke out onto Eren's face as he nodded enthusiastically; making himself look more like a dork than he actually was.  
...  
Eren wasn't a bad driver, excluding his fondness of sharp turns that almost made Levi lurch into the door or the armrest. The ride itself was fairly quiet, pensive too, but comfortable. Levi's mind still lingering on the blond girl from earlier, repeatedly trying to instill that Eren was only nervous and didn't want to hit a girl. Part of Levi wished he did, but that would have resulted in a far grittier situation than it actually was. Eren seemed unperturbed by it, like it never happened.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated a little updating here, I don't feel like many people read it or are exactly awaiting my update. That's okay, though. Less of a rush I guess. I need to hurry up and prep the next chapters, though!

Somehow that brought melancholy to the younger boy but he convinced himself that he was overthinking it.  
"You ever heard of Toni basil?" The brunette suddenly inquired, causing the other boy's attention to draw away from the window.  
The raven's brows quirked together, "who?"  
Eren only reached for the radio controls, flicking it on and adjusting the volume. "You'll know. It was in a videogame I used to play and fell in love with it since." He grinned cheekily as the upbeat song came on, almost as though clapping and the stomping of one's feet would go along perfectly with it. Before Levi knew it, multiple girl's voices came in on the speakers— followed by Eren chiming along gaily with it. The younger boy didn't know wether to find it downright gay or nerdy but it was adorable. He tapped the steering wheel with the song, "'Hey, Mickey, you so fine! You so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey!'" He rolled his shoulders as he got in groove, causing Levi to snigger inaudibly at the brunette's un-masculine behavior— not that there was anything wrong with that. Shortly after that, electric piano came in with the tune, immediately registering the song with Levi. He wasn't too familiar with it but it was definitely one of those older songs that would come on those not-so-popular radio stations from time to time while growing up. It was catchy but almost to an annoying extent but not as bad as what this generation spouted. He just wondered, though, what kind of videogame would use this kind of song? It sounded like something from a pep rally, if anything.  
However, Levi reached for the power button— the music cutting off and causing the elder teen to halt his singing and glance at the younger boy with disappointment as they came to a stop sign. "That was cute and all, but for the love of God, never do that again." The younger boy held back any desires to grin, he knew if he let it continue, the brunette would try to get him to sing as well; like hell that would happen.  
Eren then looked either direction before continuing forward, frowning petulantly. "Am I a bad singer to you?"  
"No! I love your voice."  
Eren felt his cheeks begin to darken, he'd received compliments on his singing before but never had he taken any of them into value until now. Soon, the car came to a stop in front of the bus stop that the boys usually met at in the morning; not wanting to drop Levi off in front of his house and risk being spotted by the boy's uncle. The brunette killed the engine, sighing as his hands slumped from the steering wheel.  
"Thanks for the ride." The younger boy said whilst unbuckling his seatbelt.  
"No problem," the elder male gazed to the smaller teen, watching him begin to open the car door; however before Levi could step out, the brunette's hand latched onto the other male's shoulder. "Wait," he commanded softly, spinning Levi around and pulling the younger boy in closely.  
"Eren, wa—" Levi tensed as he felt the sudden hand on his shoulder whilst he was swiveled around with a baffled look on his face— only to be lugged close enough for their lips to meet. It was short and sweet, but the was the elder teen's hand traveled up to caress the raven's cheek only made him want to deepen it. Just as Levi gave a needy, affectionate nibble for Eren to grant access; they parted. The taller adolescent's hand remained on Levi's cheek, his thumb gently brushing against the rosy, porcelain skin. Levi's gaze was focused on Eren's lips longingly, his heart throbbing heavily in his chest. It was as though the very moment they connected, any other thought escaped him. In contrast, the elder boy was far too focused on the soft glint in the other boy's coal eyes, one that he had grown so fond of.  
"I really, really love you." Eren finally spoke out, his voice hushed and barely even audible.  
"What?" The ebony-haired male looked up to make eye contact with the other adolescent, feeling himself turn Crimson from ear to ear with embarrassment for being to concerned with drooling over the elder boy's lips to hear him.  
Eren swallowed hard before drawing away, having a melancholy expression before quickly replacing it with a smile. "Nothing, please be safe."  
Levi sunk back, "oh," he adjusted his scarf to cover his mouth again, his eyes holding concern for the brunette. "You too, and please, be extra careful while driving back."  
...  
Levi waved as he watched the black dodge pull away, his hand soon slumping to its side as the sound of tires against asphalt grew more and more distinct. He shivered, the realization of the bitter air around him as he was left by himself to walk the next few minutes home. He knew that Eren said something, he behaved so odd after it so it had to be important.  
He thought about the other boy's lips, since he was staring at them so damn much, trying to determine their movement to form words. It was futile, he couldn't read lips, even if his life depended on it. The Raven huffed to himself, finding some entertainment by avoiding each crackle of the cement until he got home.  
...  
Tuesday. It was only Tuesday and the Raven-haired boy was done with the week. Yesterday was so eventful, meeting Hanji, Eren almost kissing a girl, Ms.Karla, the ride home... Eren's strange behavior. He would opt to stay home if he could but his uncle was suffocatingly toxic to be around, even when he acted like a semi-decent human being.   
He hoped that today would be a better day, not exactly relaxing but more calm— a break from everything that has been happening since he moved here. He doubted such a thing would be possible, his life was just full of clutter but the one good thing he had to make it all seem easier was Eren. Maybe even Hanji now, too, she was stubborn and determined to be his friend which couldn't be too bad.   
He ought to start loosening up to make friends again, he hadn't made any since his childhood ones, which he refrained to think of because he knew he would never get to see them again.  
The scab on Levi's lip was slowly healing, but there was a faint pink scar left behind that made him frown in the mirror.  
He tried applying all the Vaseline and Neosporin that was in the house to avoid this, too. It wasn't all too bad, in a way, it looked kinda cool. But that didn't sway his glum emotions about the new addition to his appearance.  
Speaking of additions, the boy had to wear glasses today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of encouragement can go a long ways? If you're reading and have input, I'd be happy to hear it!  
> But, please, don't be harsh with me :/)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh... smut is coming soon...

They were simple, thin black frames and had a smoothly scooped silver bottom to support the lens; having a designer look but, in reality, it was merely a knock-off. He usually wore contacts, but decided not to today because he could not find where he left them. He didn't have time to keep scavenging for his contacts so he had no choice but to wait until he got home from school to find them.  
Now that he thought about it, Eren probably didn't even know that Levi needed contacts to see. He wondered how the elder boy would react at the bus stop today?   
Levi slung on his book bag, grunting from the cumbersome amount of weight and left home before his uncle awoke to avoid interaction.  
The bus stop was desolate, no cars passed by or pedestrians, just the soft tumble of shriveled leafs and a scrawny cat with rugged fur. Levi would have reached out to pet it but it looked sick, or that it might attack him if he tried so he left it to its path. There were no signs of Eren to the point the Raven-haired boy was left with the decision that he would just have to walk on his own. He feared something could have happened to the elder male but he was sure the adolescent was most likely just running late and he would see the other male at school.  
...  
The boy sluggishly pulled himself to his locker, feeling even more glum than when he woke up to see a bare spot where Eren would usually be at his locker. He glanced to the opposite side of the hallway, spotting the elder boy's usual bundle of friends but he was no where to be seen. However his attention was quickly ripped away from the other teenagers as he was suddenly pulled into a headlock— knocking off his glasses in the process.  
"Levi!" A feminine, wiry voice pitched as a set of knuckles was grit into his scalp exuberantly.  
"Ow, fuck! hanji! Quit!" Levi struggled against her, the girl only laughing at the smaller male in her hold. He could break free and beat the shit out of her, he really wanted to, but he wasn't about to hit someone and get a suspension because of it. "Owh, don't be such a grouch, levii!" She chimed happily in reply.   
However the nudgie ceased when a set of worn, red converses came to view. A pair of familiar hands reached down to take the lenses into hold, gently.  
"Is this something that I need to break up or will you let him go for me?" Levi couldn't see it, but he could practically hear the charming smile on the elder boy's face as he spoke.  
Hanji felt a pang of guilt for rough-housing with Levi, not that she found him frail, only because she was afraid of pushing the smaller teen more than she probably, already has.  
The ebony-haired male was released from Hanji's hold with a stagger, almost causing Levi to give a tuckered sigh in relief. "Where the hell were you?" Levi grumbled irritably whilst beginning to fix his matted hair.  
Eren inspected the glasses in his hold, they were a simple, black framed lens with a silver strip at the bottom of them. They were very innocent looking, but in a way mature as well. "I woke up late, sorry. Since when did you start wearing glasses?" He spoke out to Levi, ignoring the inquisitive girl peering at him from behind the Raven. This was the first time the taller girl had seen the elder teen, could it be this was the 'Eren' Levi spoke of yesterday?  
Levi halted his attempts at fixing his ruffled hair and glanced at a blurry Eren, still able to make out his distinct features. "I've never had the greatest eyes, I just couldn't find my contacts today." He reached out for the elder male to place them in his hand.   
Eren gently placed them in Levi's hand, the boy quickly taking them in grasp to wipe the lenses on his knit scarf and slip them on. He blinked as Eren became more clear, the boy in front of him having his mouth agape. "What?"  
The brunette's cheeks flushed and he shifted awkwardly, "they look really good on you." He murmured out quietly, resulting in Levi's heart picking up in pace. The younger male didn't consider someone to have this magnitude of cuteness and it was deadly.  
"Awwee!!" Hanji's voice cut through the air, causing both boys to flinch and avert their gazes to her. "You're both so cutee!" She fawned, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her chest. "And so gay." She grinned widely, tottering subtly from side to side.  
"Could you say that any louder?" Levi hissed out, unfortunately that was a mistake.  
Hanji sucked in a breath, "gaa-!" She started loudly, but luckily Levi was able to clasp a hand over her mouth in time; before she could rouse any attention. Her eyes wide with shock from the boy's sudden lurch and effort to silence her.  
"I did not mean for you to take that seriously," the smaller teen chastised the girl harshly but she only grinned against his palm, a small giggle reverberating in her throat. He gave her a befuddled look before he felt something warm and slimy tickle his hand, the blood nearly draining from his face when realizing she had /licked/ him. He wanted to shriek, never had he predicted her to pull such a low and— unsanitary— move. Nonetheless, he did only meet her yesterday.  
He quickly snatched his hand back, cringing heavily as he slung his bag of his shoulder to frantically dive in his clean hand for sanitizer.  
Hanji was giggling smugly, finding the younger boy to be amusing as he squeezed a mass amount of the liquid onto his palm and rub it in.  
However most of the students began to leave to head to class before the bell rung, both Levi and Eren having yet to unpack their bags and open their lockers.  
"See you in chemistry?" Hanji smiled warmly to the traumatized teen. He scowled, but it dissipated with surprise as a small red-head came by to cling to the taller females shoulder, smiling widely and batting her eye lashes. "Are you coming? We're going to be late!" She tugged on hanji's shirt, her Amber gaze shifting to the two boys. "Hii, Eren... And..." She pursed her lips as she stared at the Raven-haired male. "Hey, Petra..." Levi could hear Eren's meek response of a hello behind him.  
She gave a lightly-pitched grunt and shrug before her attention reverting to Hanji; not even bothering to get Levi's name. "Let's gooo," she whined, lugging the other girl, Hanji's cheeks beginning to flush red.  
She waved to the two males, "I'll see you guys later," Levi sighed as the bell rung, tossing his hand sanitizer in his bag— the remainder of students in the halls having cleared out— the two boys being left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed it<3


	24. Chapter 24

"That's the girl you wanted me to meet?" The brunette suddenly piped up, opening his locker with a loud creak.  
"Hm?" Levi turned to face Eren, picking up his bag. "Oh... Yeah, she was much more tolerable yesterday though. Seems she found a girlfriend." He did the same, fiddling with his lock with a bit more difficulty, though.  
"Yeah, Petra Ral. Really popular too." The elder boy muttered, jamming his bag into his small locker, starting to get his books out.  
"Do you really need those?" Eren heard the sound of the other boy closing his locker, metal fittings clicking in place, followed by footsteps until a pale hand was taking his books from him.  
"O-of course I do, they're for my morning classes," the elder boy started but was cut off by Levi's chuckle, intervening between the taller male and his locker to put the books back in and shut it.  
"Who said anything about morning classes?" There was a pause between the two, the younger male glanced over his shoulder to Eren who was taking a small step back.  
Eren's brows furrowed, "what do you have in mind?" Was Levi wanting to skip classes, again? Where were they supposed to go?  
The smaller teen swiveled to gently reach for Eren's cheeks, guiding his face down for their lips to meet tenderly. Levi's reminisced Friday night and the things they could have done, the things he still wanted to do. He didn't know if Eren was fully ready for any of that but Levi just wanted to try something in hopes of expressing how he feels. The elder teen corresponded a bit more right away than Levi had expected, his body suddenly being pressed against the surface behind him, caged between Eren's solid chest and the lockers. The taller male's hands finding their places along the other boy's waist, giving a gentle squeeze as he gave Levi's bottom lip a small nip. "Is this what you had planned?" He mumbled against the smaller male's lips gruffly. However as Levi parted his lips to respond; Eren had claimed them once more. The raven's hands slipped down the elder adolescent's shoulders to rest at his biceps, fingertips digging into the—pleasantly—firm flesh.  
The elder male's tongue had breached Levi's damp cavern, causing Levi to elicit a small mewl; intertwining tongues eagerly. Although it wasn't the heated, sloppy kiss that they had last but this was delicate, and slow. Albeit, as Levi began to feel himself go limp in the other male's hold, he gave Eren a light push and whined for freedom, the elder boy separating with a beseeching look on his face. His emerald eyes looked darker, glazed with lust and something far more smoldering underlying it.  
Levi swallowed hard, "I wanted to show you something." He said softly, his hold then slipping to Eren's hands as he shifted to lead the boy away. Levi's cheeks darkened, hearing an unsure 'okay' from the elder male as he followed.  
The raven-haired teen debated within his head if he really wanted to do this but once he enclosed them both in the janitor's closet, there wasn't much of a 'going back'. The room was small, stuffy, and dim; Levi refuted to turn on the light because it would be a dead-giveaway someone was inside.  
"What is it in here that you wanted to show me?" The elder boy shifted in place, uncertainty intermingling with his tone. He was nervous, evidently, striking guilt within the the smaller male that this kind of situation could be pressuring or sudden for Eren.  
The younger boy exhaled shakily, but only lightly, turning the lock to the door before averting his attention to the other boy— his features distinct and far more chiseled-appearing in this lighting.  
Levi didn't respond, merely approaching the other male and gently placing a palm over his chest to guide him back against the wall. Eren's arms then laced themselves at Levi's hips, pulling the younger teen closely for their chests to be flush against one another.  
"I just wanted some privacy." He whispered, raising to his toes to begin to line kisses at Eren's neck, taking his sweet time with it, too. The brunette craned his head aside, hands wandering down to halt over Levi's plump ass— hesitating whether he should squeeze it or not. He didn't mind this, here and now, in a place that they could be caught so easily; if anything, it subconsciously thrilled him.  
He wanted to do these things with Levi, lavishing in moments similar to this as if they were to be his last. However, when he felt Levi's teeth graze his skin, he tensed, the younger male giving a harsh love bite before suckling on the tanned flesh.  
Eren groaned quietly, trying to keep his voice down, feeling his knees threaten to grow weak under his weight. His hands then tightened, groping the younger teen's rear languidly. Levi's lips parted from the other male's now-bruised skin, gasping slightly as a shiver ran through him.  
"Br-bring your leg up, between mine." Levi gave a hushed whisper, or more like a plea, his breath tickling at the elder boy's neck.  
The brunette complied, not knowing if he was fulfilling Levi's request by raising his knee and— oh. It clicked as soon as Eren felt the other male's hard groin brush up against his thigh. He took advantage of his hold on the boy, guiding him to grind against his thigh slowly. Levi seemed to have more of the mind of these kinds of things—perverted—but, it wasn't too difficult to keep up.  
"Eren," Levi hummed out quietly, his hands slipping down the elder boy's chest, standing even higher on his toes, needy; hoping that Eren would lean down to kiss him.  
It was adorable to the larger teen how Levi needed to rise to his toes every time he wanted a kiss, whining for his attention or even demanding it. Not to mention the glasses—  how they caused more light to reflect against the gentle brilliance of stone-blue and lust that the younger boy's eyes held. He brought his hands up to Levi's face, cupping the boy's dollish cheeks, taking a moment to admire Levi's features— as he had done many times before— but this time was different. It was like this was straight out of his short fantasies, the thoughts of which he tried to envision the younger boy with a carnal, ravenous gaze, aching to be touched and kissed. Only he wanted to see this side of Levi, and all the others that may follow— they were for him and him only.  
Gently, he guided their faces closer to press an innocent kiss against Levi's lips; making the younger male squirm with earnest and try to nip at the brunette's cherry lips in demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please leave your thoughts if you liked it in the comments below!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw ahead!  
> So sorry for the belated update, chapters are still a comin'!  
> Reading back through this makes me so nostalgic, what good times it was to be writing this. (This is about a year old for me)

The elder boy atoned with a small grin, granting Levi his so-needed access. For a few moments, the smaller teen had control, but he feigned, giving in to the brunette's eager prods for dominance.  
Eren's hands slipped down, one falling to the gentle curve of Levi's neck and the other remained at the other boy's chin; guiding the raven's head to a tilt for their tongues to weave together ravenously.  
However, Eren quickly separated from the kiss with a jolt, feeling a sudden, firm grope over the throbbing bulge in his pants. His eyes darted down, to see the younger adolescent's hand rubbing him sensually, the brunette's cheeks darkening with fluster.  
Levi wore an innocent facade, giving an experimental, light squeeze to Eren's clothed cock to see what kind of reaction he'd get; the elder teen's head quickly craning back with a throaty groan. The younger boy licked his lips, feeling some confidence with each sound he was able to evoke from the other teen. "Someone might hear us." The Raven murmured teasingly— his voice like a soft coo— before pressing a damp kiss to the other male's neck, giving a gentle suckle on the golden flesh. He couldn't exactly say he cared if someone did hear, after all, with each sinful sound that the elder teen could create, the throbbing in his pants became even more intense.  
The elder boy merely bit his bottom lip to restrict further noise as Levi slipped down his body, one kiss at a time until the Raven was at his knees. The elder male's hands gently shifted as the boy got lower, now entangling within his silky, ebony locks. Eren peaked an eye open to the smaller teen, watching Levi begin to nuzzle the bulge in his pants before pressing kisses to it.  
"W-wait, what are you—" the brunette's breath hitched as Levi's glazed blue eyes flickered up to him in acknowledgement.   
Levi gently trailed his hands up the other male's thighs until his fingertips reached the the lip of the adolescent's pants, "I'll stop if you want me to." The raven replied flatly as he fastened his hold at the zipper of Eren's pants; waiting for permission to continue.   
Eren swallowed hard, feeling a soft blush stretch from ear to ear,"no..." He then brushed Levi's bangs from his face, "I want... I want you to continue." He stammered out, his heart hammering in his ears; unsure if it was because he was embarrassed, nervous, excited or all three of them combined.  
The younger male then proceeded without hesitation— but took things slow— undoing the zipper with one agonizing click at a time. The younger boy had felt the other teen's clutch tighten on his scalp; making things a little painful. Albeit, he only smirked, knowing that it was pure torture for Eren. The elder teen watched with anticipation as Levi's slender fingers found the hems of his boxers, shimmying them down for his tumescent, uncut cock to be in view. The larger male shivered subtly, feeling the exposure of the chilling air against his shaft.  
Levi's eyes widened, staring at the throbbing member a little longer than he should. This— was Eren's cock— he mentally annunciated to himself— and he was actually getting to touch it. It was different than his in size and coloring, having more girth and a bit more length than his own.  
"I-is something wrong?" Eren interrupted the younger boy's analyzation, fearing that the shorter male's gawking was because he was having some kind of second thoughts or that this part of the elder teen wasn't attractive.  
"No—" The ebony-haired boy paused, swallowing anxiously, "it's just... Bigger than I anticipated..."  
Eren gave a small 'oh', realizing that he'd never thought about the size of his own cock until now. He considered himself to be pretty average, maybe even a bit more but— it made him wonder if that meant Levi had actually thought about the size of his dick before— and what was he doing while thinking about it?  
Hesitantly, Levi wrapped a petite hand at the base of the larger male's member, feeling the steady throb against the palm of his hand. He gave his hand a languid pump along the shaft, twisting his grasp ever so slightly hence reaching the tip. Eren's hips tilted against the younger male's hold, doing his best to refrain from bucking against it with earnest.  
Levi raised himself higher on his knees to press a light kiss to the side of the brunette's girth, repeating and occasionally stopping to suckle until reaching the end of the length. He poked his tongue out to giving a prolonged lick across the plump head of Eren's cock— the elder boy now hissing out a strained breath all the while.  
With more courage, Levi wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue over the sensitive area and hollowing his cheeks to suck hard. It had a slightly bitter taste, but it wasn't something he minded. The Smaller male continued to take more of the length into his mouth, testing out a few slow bobs; flattening his tongue underneath to permit better movement.  
The elder boy clapped a free hand over his mouth to moan into the palm as the raven's small, slippery mouth began to engulf his shaft. He'd touched himself a few times before but never had he fathomed for anything to be this good; and Levi hadn't even found rhythm yet. The elder teen's hand loosened grip in the other's hair, gently petting the ebony locks and trying to sneakily guide Levi's head down further.  
The younger boy winced as he felt the tip of Eren's cock prod at the back of his throat; causing him to whine regretfully from sinking his head too far. But he did not shrink away, maintaining enthusiasm with each movement of his head— determined to please Eren.  
He then coiled a hand at the base of the other teen's shaft, pumping what he couldn't fit in his mouth and finding a steady pace to move at. He wriggled his tongue underside the elder male's girth, his free hand having begun to drift down his lithe body to find its place at the arousal in his pants. He gave himself a slight grope, his soft moans being muffled by the cock in his mouth.  
"L-Levi— I-I feel— mnh!" Eren felt his cock pulsate in the other male's mouth in premonition of his climax. Instincts now taking over, he guided Levi to move faster until giving his head a sudden push back. The brunette let out a low grunt, coming in bursts as he— without realizing— released onto the younger's face, some of the milky fluid having splattered onto the once-prim lenses of Levi's glasses and ink hair.   
Eren panted heavily, trying to recollect his sensibility as he blinked down to the other boy, whose flushed cheeks were stained with fresh tears and lips glistening with saliva. Then— Eren realized— "I-I'm so sorry, Levi! I," he halted his words as he watched Levi expressionlessly swipe away some of the elder boy's ejaculate from his face to bring it to his mouth; licking his finger clean.  
Eren's mouth hung open a moment, unsure if what he just witnessed was real or not. "I-Isn't that dirty to you?" The elder boy swallowed hard, Levi didn't seem to be the type to do that at all, let alone be okay with having cum on his face.  
"It's not if it's you." Levi hummed out quietly, leaning up, he pressed a kiss to the base of the other male's semi-flaccid cock; the brunette's arousal slowly subsiding. He tucked Eren's shaft back in his boxer's gently before zipping the boy's pants up; his palm hovering over the other adolescent's groin before drawing away.  
"What about you..." The taller male inquired as the raven haired boy took off his glasses and beginning to scour the closet for something to wipe them down.  
"What about me?" Levi didn't bother looking over his shoulder to the other male when responding, only reaching up for what looked like a box of tissues. He wasn't paying attention to the sound of Eren's footsteps until the brunette dawned on him, arms circling at Levi's waist languidly.  
"Here." The brunette murmured softly into the crook of Levi's neck. One of his hands slipped down to the other teen's groin while the other worked its way under the smaller male's shirt; keeping their bodies snug and secure against one another. "You've become so wet from just sucking me off..." The elder male whispered, pressing his index against the small stain where precum had seeped through the fabric of Levi's jeans. "You didn't cum in your pants, did you?"  
The younger boy flinched, gripping the box of tissues tighter. He let out a soft sigh, squirming subtly as his neglected arousal was teased. "No... I was going to let it go away on its own..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty soon, chapters are gonna become triple their current size, mostly because I want to finish uploading this story as soon as possible. I'm sure you guys can understand, I finished writing this a few months ago, already.

He groaned when the other male coiled his palm around the bugle; groping it slowly whilst beginning to suckle on the unmarked flesh of Levi's neck. "I still need to—" the younger boy flinched as he felt the other teen's teeth graze his flesh; contrasting drastically with his plush lips. Shakily, Levi drew a tissue out of the box to set it down and wipe up his glasses; trying to ignore the attention his body was receiving to get his spectacles clean.  
Despite how suavely Eren handled himself, he was swallowing every ounce of hesitation he could to avoid faltering. He wanted Levi to feel good too, it was unfair to walk out and not do anything in return. Gently, he undid the zipper to the smaller male's pants, causing Levi to sigh out as the pressure against his cock was dissipated.   
At this point Levi had ditched the tissue after deeming his glasses smudge-free enough to place back on; only to be able to clearly see Eren's hand slip under his boxers. The raven reached for the shelf in front of him, gripping one of the racks for stability whilst other boy's inexperienced fingers found his tumescent cock; pulling it out of the fabric's shelter and into view.  
"Eren..." Levi sighed out before he tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, cheeks burning with fluster all the while. The other male's digits coiled around his girth, giving it a slow stroke before causing Levi to elicit an accidental groan.  
"Shh," the brunette responded in between kisses, beginning to stroke Levi's shaft at a steady pace; feeling that it was already fairly slick with the other male's precum. To be blunt, Eren would have presumed Levi to not possess such a length at his height— still not quite as large as his own— but very similar in size.  
The younger male fidgeted, his knees bumping together as the taller boy's hold sped up. He struggled to suppress his voice, just as Eren did prior, but much more poorly.  
Noticing this, Eren's other hand slipped out from under the other male's shirt, quickly averting to clamp over Levi's mouth in hope of silencing him.   
Simultaneously, he gripped the younger male's cock tighter— finding a lick of sadism within himself as the other boy gave a sharp cry against his palm—much to Eren's satisfaction.  
"You're twitching so much... Could it be that you want to cum?" Eren grinned, whispering against the other boy's ear. The elder boy began to feel himself grow erect again, his hardness pressing against the smaller teen's rear. Was he actually getting turned on—again—from jacking off another guy? No, Levi wasn't just 'another guy', this was different. Only Levi could rouse these feelings from the elder boy. Only for the younger male is he willing to submit to, or dominate— because he loved him.  
Levi gave a throaty whine, nodding as he felt himself on the verge of climax; trembling from the euphoric intermingle of pain and pleasure. The adolescent could feel the other male's arousal pressing against his ass—but he couldn't do much about it currently— his thoughts on the single, dire need to cum.  
The elder male grunted in acknowledgement, lightening his grip and pumping other boy's length faster.  
The younger teen's eyes rolled back as a sense of relief rushed through him, the pressure in his shaft finally being lifted. He gave a muffled groan, struggling to maintain his stability as he came onto the brunette's hand in quick spurts. Eren's strokes grew slower to gradually milk the smaller teen of every drop.  
The elder male drew his hand away from the other adolescent's softening cock, placing a quick kiss on the lobe of Levi's ear. His other hand drifted down from the other boy's mouth to let him breathe; Levi having already gulped for air as soon as he had the chance, remnants of his orgasm still riveting through him. Shakily, the boy's hand drifted down to fix his boxers and zipper.  
"Not so fast," the Eren suddenly gripped Levi by the chin, making his head tilt back ever so slightly. The brunette brought his dirtied hand to Levi's lips, "lick it up." He ordered curtly, wondering if Levi really would be willing to do it.  
The younger hesitated a moment, debating whether or not he should comply. Gently, he reached up to clutch the other male's hand by the wrist— analyzing the clear fluid that dirtied the brunette's hand. Prodding out the tip of his tongue, he gave the elder teen's digits a lick; continuing to lave away his ejaculate.   
Eren watched attentively, hearing his own heart throb as Levi's small tongue cleaned his fingers—taking them into his warm mouth—suckling around them lewdly. He swallowed hard, as he drew out his now saliva-coated fingers; analyzing them a moment.  
However both adolescents went rigid as they heard shuffling just outside the door, taking this as their queue to reaffix themselves. Eren wiped his hands on his pants and tugging his shirt down to hide his bulge, whilst Levi zipped up his pants and tried to pat down his ruffled hair.  
"What do we do?" The elder teen gave a hoarse whisper, glancing over to the raven— "it's not like we can hide!"  
"I don't kn-!" Levi was hushed himself instantly at the sound of keys jingling and the door being unlocked.  
The door gave a loud creak as it was pushed open, light from the hallway splitting through the closet's darkness and shining on the two—guilty— teens like deer in headlights.  
...  
The youngest male's eyes dully focused on the small plaque that spelled out 'PRINCIPAL SMITH' in bold, his hair still disheveled and cheeks still a ripened crimson.  
Eren was similar, only he kept his hands in his lap to conceal the slight remnants of his erection with his head hung in shame. They didn't know what exactly they were in trouble for— public misconduct, skipping class, being in a prohibited area— or all of it.  
What they did know was that being here was not good and they would have to face the repercussions.   
It was a compact room, but prim. It contained a large, oak desk spanned out in front of them with an assortment of nicknacks and photo-frames. Behind it was the—empty— brown leather swivel chair in which was reserved for their one and only principal. Currently, they were waiting for the man to meet with them in order to decide whatever punishment they may receive, but the wait felt as though to drag on for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you liked it <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna start getting longer! I'm so excited to upload more. I'm currently working on another piece and I'm working my way through it fairly well, I hope to complete it and start uploading it soon! ...(maybe)

"I'm sorry." Levi murmured out, suppressing the insincere grin that threatened to creep upon his lips. He didn't regret a second of what they did, not at all, it was worth the trouble.  
As though to be reading the younger's thoughts, Eren turned his head to look at the smaller male, smiling softly. "Likewise." However, both teen's heads snapped to the direction of the door that'd begun to creak open. A large, blond man entered, just barely making it through the door frame without having to duck. His clothes looked as though they were desperately hugging together by the seams; considering how his muscles moved and protruded under them.  
The man flashed a pearly smile, shutting the door behind him and glancing between the two adolescents. To be honest, he was rather handsome, in a very mature and dapper kind of way.   
He clapped a hand over the brunette's shoulder, "Eren, it's been a while since you've been in my office—" the man paused, his cobalt gaze narrowing as it fell to the youngest boy next to Eren. "And you brought a friend, too." He looked Levi up and down before returning to making his way to his desk; diligently situating himself in his swivel chair with a slight sigh.  
Eren had winced from the harsh slap; reflexively sitting up straight, since.  
The raven looked down to his feet, rubbing the tips of his shoes together for a soft friction sound; trying to take his mind off of the blond's perilous gaze.  
A moment of silence passed before the broad-shouldered male leant back, "What are you doing here." He said to neither of them in particular with a flat tone, getting the point across he wasn't going to take excuses as an answer. He obviously already knew why but wanted to hear what their answer may be.  
"We... We were cutting class." Eren piped up momentarily, clenching his fists that laid in his lap.  
The man quirked a thick brow at the elder teen, being quick to respond. "And doing what?" He clasped either of his hands together, elbows having been propped on his desk.   
The brunette's breath hitched— what was he supposed to say? That Levi was actually his boyfriend and got his first blow job in a janitor's closet? "I— we—" Eren stammered, feeling his cheeks flush red, like a child being scolded over stealing from the cookie jar.  
"Kissing." Levi's emitted nonchalantly, making both of the other male's look to the ebony-haired boy with disbelief. The elder teen didn't testify, only searching the spectacled male's features— for anything, really— of a signal or emotion as to why he gave it away so indifferently.  
"Kissing?" Erwin echoed, now looking to the brunette beseechingly whilst beginning to twist the gold band on his ring finger idly.   
Eren didn't meet eyes with the broad male—unlike the other teen at his side who stared down the blond relentlessly— merely swallowing hard and giving a hasty, timid nod.  
The man exhaled heavily, biting his lip subtly before a soft smile stretched across his chiseled features; "you guys are cute. I'll give you that." He shook his head subtly, "but you can't skip class to be doing that on school grounds— so I'll have to give both of you detention after school tomorrow."  
Levi's brows only furrowed, did this man just call them cute? In a way, he was relieved but befuddled as well. This man seemed to understand what most don't— how hard it is to be even slightly different from everyone else— so he went light with the repercussions.   
The taller boy felt similar, unsure if he really could believe his ears. However he was now thinking more for Levi than the Raven was even thinking for himself. A detention meant Levi were to stay after school and only— whatever God there may be— can know how the younger teen's uncle would react. Eren reached out for Levi, placing a palm on his shoulder for the other male to face him in order to quickly mouth the word 'kenny'. He could see Levi's security crumble in his gaze; despite keeping a straight face.  
The younger teen bit his lip, he didn't want to think of coming home late to Kenny. All he really could hope for would be the bastard being passed out drunk when Levi got home or in a good mood. Both of those chances were unlikely. "Is... Is there some way I could do an in-school detention?" The Raven-haired boy murmured out with uncertainty.  
"What's wrong with after school?" The man leant back in his seat, crossing his arms at his chest; ice blue eyes narrowing scrutinizingly.  
"He has a strict curfew." Eren answered for Levi, abruptly, catching a chastising glare from the blond.  
"Would it be better if I called your guardian before hand?"  
"No!" The smallest male's voice went hoarse, making him clear his throat and repeat himself more calmly. "No... After school is fine... I'll be there." Levi's gaze fell to his lap as there was a moment of silence in the small room.  
The principal inhaled deeply, "alright. Tomorrow, you both, it is. Room 15. You're now dismissed." The eldest male waved the two boys off, not bothering to look up at them as they left in unison. ...  
"Will you be okay?" Eren's hand slipped down the ebony-haired teens side, pulling their bodies to walk side by side.  
They carried out their day as though to be any other, and had a rather interesting lunch with Hanji that consisted of an endless amount of questions. Now, the day was over, Eren walking Levi home had meshed with their daily routine.  
Levi shivered, having slipped his hands under the other boy's jacket to keep his hands from freezing. It was amusing to the elder teen how much Levi hated the cold, it made him cling for warmth and all the more whiny; but it was cute. "Yeah..." The younger boy responded as they approached the bus stop; where they would have to part. "I probably could sneak in through my window... But that won't prevent anything in the morning."  
The teens halted their pace, a large gust of wind swept between their figures and pushing back the hoods of their jackets.  
Eren reached a gloved hand to caress the smaller male's cheek, nodding slowly. "I wish you could live with me or something..." He mumbled under his breath, "you'd be safe." He pulled Levi in close and pressed a soft kiss to the other male's forehead.  
The Raven-haired boy hummed in response, "I can take care of myself. No need to worry about me, besides, being in your arms is all I need to feel safe." He stood up on his toes to steal a kiss from Eren's lips, causing the taller boy's cheeks to quickly burn a rich Crimson.   
"Really?" The elder male's eyes widened ever so slightly, holding the Raven teen closer to his chest.  
Levi sighed, feeling warmth rise to his own cheeks as well, despite them having already stung a vibrant pink, due to the constant wind whipping against them. He sunk back down to the flats of his feet, burying his face in the brunette's chest, nodding subtly. He didn't want to go home, every day, the separation got harder to endure. He wouldn't say that Kenny was getting worse and it repelled him— no— Levi just wanted to be with Eren; always. "I have to go." Levi began to pull away, murmuring with a somber tone, the other boy's arms falling slack to let the younger male free.  
Eren grunted in response, locking gazes before the younger boy turned away, reluctantly; walking on his own in silence.  
The brunette felt a lump form in his throat, wanting to tell Levi that he loved him again, this time loud enough so the smaller male would hear. Eren parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out, only watching the petite raven's figure become more minuscule with distance. The boy's fists clenched at his sides, unable to feel his finger tips anymore due to the cold. Not wanting to loiter, he shifted on his heels and began to head home— however faltered as his cell phone buzzed at his thigh.  
Quickly digging into his pocket, he pulled out the device, seeing a familiar bright smile and honey blond hair as the caller—Armin. Scrambling to get his thumb free from his gloves, he quickly swiped to answer and brought it up to his ear.  
...  
The only sound that remotely told of life within the house was Levi's light footsteps, creeping up the stairs to his room; flinching at the occasional groan of the wood under his weight. Every day was like this, like walking on broken glass— constantly watching his step and upon the first mistake— he would be hurt. The boy had even begun to believe that he was becoming an expert at this, having avoided interaction with his uncle for two da—  
"Levi!" The beckoned male felt his blood run cold, shuddering with absolute disgust. He loathed the way his name came out of that man's wretched mouth.  
"Get your ass down here!"  
Levi's fists tightened, swiveling around to trot back down the stairs; his chest already clenching with anxiety. He had to remind himself to not be afraid, and if he was, he couldn't show it. He rounded the corner of his staircase and to the lounge room where a pissed Kenny stood the a cigarette dangling from the corner of his dry lips. "You wanna tell me what you're doing, skippin' classes with that little gay friend of you's?" The man barked, aggressively, ripping the cig from his mouth to exhale a large puff of smoke.  
Levi's nose crinkled at the stench of tobacco, not replying. The principal must have called home, the Raven-haired boy should have expected this, but all he could feel was a form of despair.  
The teen's uncle gripped a phone in his hand, "my nephew... My nephew as a cock sucker? I'm ashamed. Imagine how your mother would feel."  
His mother? Levi wanted to believe she would want him to be happy... Like any good mother... The teen's eyes fell to the ground, feeling his fingers begin to tremble. What if he was a disappointment? What if his mother would be disgusted by him... She might as well be rolling in her grave right now.   
There was a good minute where nothing was said, only the gaunt man watching his young nephew fidget uncomfortably in place. "Give me your wrist." His voice was surprisingly calm, surging out his hand for the boy to place his wrist into.  
"What?" Levi's brows furrowed upon the request, whilst sinking his hands into his pockets; he didn't like the sound of it at all. What was Kenny going to do? Pinch the adolescent until he bleeds or snap it over his knees like a twig? He knew very much that the man could, considering his levels of cruelty remained unpredictable.  
"Give. Me. Your hand, Levi." The elder male's voice rumbled deeply in his throat with threat, tossing the phone away and landing with a loud crack which caused his nephew to wince. However, the boy gave his head a fervent shake anyways, gulping hard.  
"I won't let you touch me." The raven felt his heart thrum erratically, already shifting back on his heels in preparation to make a run for it.  
Kenny's nose crinkled, stomping forward and sealing his iron grasp on the other male's forearm, yanking him forward and making the boy stumble; the frames of his glasses almost falling from his features.  
"No, stop!" Levi's voice cracked at a desperate pitch as his uncle twisted his arm in the socket— causing the teen to fall to his knees. The larger male turned, tucking the ebony-haired male's arm at his side as he proceeded to tug the cloth of Levi's jacket down his arm; exposing the adolescent's lithe wrist.  
Levi's back had arched to meet the angle his uncle was holding his arm at, trying to wriggle his way out of the man's hold or flail his available fist at the other's back but nothing seem to phase him.  
Kenny took one prolonged huff from his cig before plucking it from his lips, guiding the singed end down to the tender flesh of the adolescent's wrist, exhaling through his nostrils. "I thought I was clear about that faggot the first time..." A few cinders drifted down to the Raven-haired boy's wrist, causing the teen to flinch as heat pricked at his nerves; already knowing what was going to happen next. "Maybe this will help remind you?"  
Kenny's grip tightened on his nephew's arm until he could hear a distinct whine behind him. Licking his pale lips, a malevolent grin stretched onto his features to an unnatural extent before he grit the scalding embers of his cigarette into the adolescent's porcelain skin.  
The poor boy's breath hitched as he felt the cig burn his skin, singeing through him like paper and deepening, splintering the flesh with every twist and dig his uncle gave. "Stop, please! No more, it hurts... It hurts!" Levi's voice finally squeaked out through the tightness of his throat, fighting off the instinct to sob aloud. He tried tugging himself away, hiccuping due to his sharp breathing and sniffling. Within complete honesty, the pain wouldn't have been that severe if the elder male wasn't picking at the wound; panic wasn't quite helping the ebony-haired teen cope either. Forbid his uncle were to light another one and put it out on him again, the thought alone drove someone as unreligious as Levi to want to pray in prevention of it.  
⚠️ "What's wrong, you don't like that? Want me to try your pretty face next?" When the cigarette had expended all its heat, Kenny tossed the petite male back; jarring him. "You'd have a hard time stuffing that mouth full of cock when you're ugly." The man's voice lowered, glancing over his shoulder to the huddled boy at his feet, tucking his wrist to his chest and hiding his face in between his knees.  
Kenny clenched his jaw, tossing the remainder of the crumpled cigarette at the younger male. "Get outta here, I don't wanna listen to your blubbering any longer."  
There was a pause, not receiving any acknowledgement, the gaunt male snarled; delivering a kick to the teenager. "Get up! Get your ass moving!"  
Levi only slumped to the ground when kicked, stifling his cries as his hands tightened to fists; staring at the carpet below him for a moment. He could feel his stomach knot with resent, catching in his throat and silencing him completely. Why did things have to be like this? What did he ever do for Kenny to treat him like this? Since when did he have the rights of an animal... Quietly, he pushed himself up, glancing to his uncle with a curled upper lip in absolute disdain before turning to scuffle away.  
Kenny's gaze merely bored into the back of the younger's head, still hugging through flared nostrils until his nephew was out of sight— alone to scour for an unfinished beer.  
...  
Levi held his wrist under the sink faucet, letting cool water run over the fresh burn— hoping it would wash away the embedded ashes without him having to use a cotton swab—which could hurt more. He glanced up to his reflection, taking in the sight of his tear stained cheeks, crooked glasses, puffy-red eyes, and nose that almost was in a competition with his eyes in vibrancy.  
How many more days was he going to come home to this? His uncle was like a vulture, perched and waiting for his next move— his next mistake to pounce on. The raven's gaze fell down again, shutting off the water as he felt his chest constrict tightly again; a fresh tear slipping down his pallid features. Sucking in a shaky breath, he reached for the medicine cabinet, his finger tips trailing along the rusted handle. It was a lame, cliché way to do things... But it would be effortless and only sting for a little bit if he just hurried up— the boy's grip clenched around the blade.  
Green eyes. They occurred in the heavy forlorn of Levi's mind; now of all times. Pure emerald, more vibrant than a spring's forest after a nightly rain. How enraptured Levi felt just knowing that those eyes were almost always on him... How much compassion and tenderness they held in even the worst of situations. A pearlescent smile— a bubbly warm laugh— bright, cherry-plump lips, and a voice alone that was entrancing.  
Levi was more than just smitten, but infatuated with the brunette.  
The adolescent's mind wandered back to their first date, how Eren looked like a newborn deer trying to walk in skates and how dependent he was on the little raven for support. Or perhaps something as small as the cute and gentle dimples that formed in the elder boy's cheeks when he was deep in thought or smiled genuinely.  
What would Eren think? If Levi were to take his life— would the elder boy blame himself? Would he quickly move on... Or perhaps he'd believe that the younger teen randomly disappeared one day without telling him? It was unlikely that Kenny had half the ass to tell anyone other than who he absolutely had to. In fact— Kenny probably wouldn't tell anyone so he could keep the amount on his welfare checks as they are now.   
The boy sniffled, ignoring the subtle tremble in his knees that are gradually making him fight to stay up.  
Eren was too beautiful and perfect to leave behind. Levi didn't know what he'd ever done to deserve him, but he wasn't about to abandon that.   
Eren was the only person that has ever made Levi feel loved— looking back now— even Levi's mother was too concerned with her next influx of drug money rather than clothing her own son. More tears paved their ways down the teen's cheeks, feeling himself ready to crumble. Disgust broiled at the pit of his stomach and chest; drawing in a sharp, ragged breath before throwing the blade at the wall with as much force as he could give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you liked it! They're very appreciated!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking the story so far...  
> I tend to not read over as I'm just uploading these, since most of the reading and editing has been done months ago, so I apologize if my notes are a tad devoid from the occurances of the story. But I did look it over this time, and now I remember I should have placed a better warning about how the previous chapter would of left off. It's a really painful time for Levi in this moment of the story, I remember putting a lot into this and a lot of the thoughts that I share with him.

He lurched backwards a step, bringing his forearm up to push up his glasses, covering his eyes as he shuffled away from the sink until the backs of his knees bumped the toilet behind him. He let himself flop down onto the closed toilet lid, the porcelain bowl giving an unthankful clack from the sudden weight slapped onto it, but he couldn't care less right now. He hunched over his knees, feeling himself choke out a silent sob; just wishing he'd be in a better situation.   
Wishing that he wasn't born as a mistake, that his mother actually loved him, that she never died, that his uncle didn't abuse and demean him every time they were in the same room, or maybe that Levi was just normal and could be happy dating girls.  
The raven bit his lip, letting his arm drift into his lap as he glanced for the closest tissue or paper to dry his messy face; forcing each of his hiccups and urges to wreak out pure sobs to remain silent. Spotting the toilet paper, he quickly tugged out as many sheets as he could and began to blot his dampened cheeks.   
The boy didn't want to be home right now, he didn't want to risk Kenny finding this mess and enduring the repercussions of it. He easily could, after all, just clean it up but he didn't want to do so much as get close to the shaving kit or pill bottles at the moment.  
Then the thought spurred onto him— he could easily lock the door and run the tub unplugged to make it appear as though he is only bathing— but sneak out through the window and visit Eren. That would seem like an awfully long bath if Levi took too long of a visit, though... Actually, anything that involved getting out of the house was enticing; in general.  
The adolescent tried envisioning himself in the other male's arms right now, and how dearly he pined for that same comfort again. However... It occurred to him that if he were to show up at the elder boy's house, being on the verge of an emotional wreckage he was, it could possibly stress Eren or cause him to worry more than he already is. The last thing that the ebony-haired male had intentions of doing was to add onto Eren's stress. Levi scrunched and unscrunched the tissue in his hands idly, brooding over the other things in the brunette's life that he may not tell the younger— more things about his dad— maybe. The smaller teen was most likely just another weight on that, a task, a matter of guilt and pity. Levi sucked in another sharp breath before hiccuping; uncrumpling his tissue one last time to blow his nose into it.   
He ought to not think like that— but he really couldn't help it.  
Rising up, he tossed the tissue into the waste bin before shuffling over to the bathroom door and locking it.  
He didn't have to tell the elder boy anything, he just wanted to see him, just a smile would alleviate the weight of a whole world's for the shorter male.  
...  
Armin stroked his poorly fitted, fake beard, looking as though he was being swallowed whole by the large, plum garb that draped over his petite body and massive hat that sat crooked atop his golden blond head. Situated on his friend's bed; he held a deck of cards whilst peering over to the brunette, scrutinizingly daring him to draw his next card.  
Eren, in contrast, wore a set of plastic elf ears with a quiver and novelty bow strapped to his back; having slipped his muscular frame in a pair of dark tights and moss green shirt. Deep in thought, he chewed on the inside of his cheek— trying not to stress that the younger boy was just about to bore holes into his head where his gaze resided. The brunette's foot tapped, feeling a low growl form in his throat as his patience gradually withered away. Armin was a childhood friend of Eren's, given the blond only lived right down the road and his big sister would baby sit kids in the neighborhood from time to time—specifically armin— despite not having been much older than her younger brother at the time. She would let the brunette tag along with her, only because Eren had trouble making friends growing up and bringing him to her jobs were a great way to help him warm up to the other children.  
It affected everyone horribly when she went missing; but armin made sure he was there for his best friend when he needed it most. Since, the two adolescents have formed a brotherly bond, meaning they did everything together— and yes— that includes role playing and game cards.  
"This isn't fair! You're way smarter than me!" The larger male threw his deck down in between them both in a sudden outburst.   
The platinum-haired male merely flinched from Eren's sour reaction to losing—which was nothing new— but it was a nice step away from him flipping the deck and blaming it on a mini earthquake.  
Armin quietly leaned forward to see past his beard, exchanging glances between what had been Eren's deck and the brunette himself. "What a shame, if you hadn't decided to quit just now, you would have beaten me." The younger boy gave a cheeky smile as he turned his deck to face Eren, displaying a set of worthless cards.  
The elder boy deadpanned for a moment, before giving a loud groan and flopping back onto the mattress. His novelty bow and quiver jut into his back uncomfortably from the new position, but he didn't care for the sake of being dramatic.  
However, both teens perked up when hearing the doorbell. They had ordered pizza a little less than a half hour ago, the boys sending each other devious glares. It was always like this— a competition of who gets to the pizza man first— the winner gets the biggest slice.  
The blond was the first to lunge off the bed, but Eren had quickly sprung forth, putting himself just in front of armin by a few steps. "I got i-" the elder boy's bow caught the door way, causing the taller male's feet to fall out right from under him.  
The blond only let out a guttural laugh as he jumped over his friend— who was flat on the ground— immediately going for the stairs and stampeded down them boisterously; holding up his long garb in a way that made him look like a dainty princess with a beard.  
He skipped the last few stairs, charging through the hallway— Eren swearing and barreling after him— and to the front door; which he momentarily slammed into with little to no grace.  
...  
Just outside, rather than a delivery man, was Levi; unaware of the two other adolescents racing to open the door. At least— that was until a loud slam jostled the wood in its hinges— causing the raven-haired boy to take a step back with a quirked brow.   
Inside, he could distinctly determine the words: "I win!" being shouted triumphantly.  
Shortly after, the door was yanked open; Levi's paralyzing, coal eyes interlocking with delicate, sky blue ones. They belonged to another boy around his age, only he was dressed like some old fart off of Lord Of The Rings.  
"Uh..." The blond leant forward, glancing just outside of the door way; as though to be looking for something. "You're not a pizza guy... Are you?" His gaze fell back to the other adolescent, vaguely beginning to recall who the pallid-looking boy was.  
The raven frowned, "no... Is Eren here?" The frigid air and prior strain of crying having done nothing to soothe his usual, gruff tone. Speaking of the cold, Levi had to manage the uncontrollable shivering like a lost puppy in front of this guy— crossing his arms at his chest in attempt of looking stern.  
The costumed male was silent a moment, looking the other teen up and down before giving a subsequent nod. Glancing into the corridor, the blond adolescent cleared his throat heartily before shouting— "Eren! It's someone for you!"  
Levi leaned aside to peer past the blond, hoping to catch a glimpse of the eldest boy on his way to the door. What he saw— was not something he'd ever imagine to be Eren. "Who is it?" The brunette trotted forward, midst a hassle to be free of his bow and quiver before successfully tugging them over his head— ruffling his hair to appear untamed and fluffy— and letting them thud to the mahogany-wooden floors. Naturally, the adolescent looked back up with a smile— at least that was until he realized who was at the door. He stared for a moment, his pace faltering, "hey armin... Y'know that instant hot chocolate in the cabinet?"  
The blond nodded, now fully turning around, "why?"  
"Go make some, yeah?" Eren's emerald gaze fell to the petite blond again, earning an inquisitive look from him, but stammering out a small "Alright..?" Before giving the unfamiliar— to him, at least— male in the door way another glance and slipping past the brunette and vanishing hence rounding a corner.  
"Levi—" Eren stepped forward, subtle disbelief intermingling with his tone, "what are you—"  
He was cut off by the incredulous snort from Levi, "I'm so sorry Eren, but really? Gandalf and Peter Pan?" The younger boy teased, just for a moment, he'd forgotten why he'd came here; merely basking in the endearing and dorky appearance of his boyfriend.  
Eren's cheeks quickly burned a bright pink— emerald eyes widening whilst embarrassment knotted his stomach. "N-no!" Quickly, the elder boy quickly tugged off his plastic elf ears, tossing them against the floor. He leant a shoulder against the doorway, clearing his throat nervously. "Anyways— what brought you over, aren't you supposed t—"  
"I'm cold..." Levi murmured, causing the taller male to cease his words on reflex.  
"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry, please come in, I should have thought..." Eren felt a twinge of guilt for being so ignorant to not invite Levi in immediately. Further more— why was Levi here? Not that it was a bad thing, the brunette was more than happy to have his boyfriend in company, but for someone so scared to be home late— to be here now? Had he snuck out? Or perhaps ran here? What had Kenny done this time to cause Levi to show up so unexpectedly? Did Principal Smith call home?  
Eren shifted out of the way for the smaller boy to pass him, peering outside and to the street for any delivery cars; but the small neighborhood was desolate. The brunette slowly brought the door in to a close, locking it before swiveling to face Levi.  
Not even before he could look at the Raven, he was clobbered into a bone-crushing hug by the younger male; taking Eren by surprise. "Levi?" The elder boy croaked out, feeling the arms around him begin to tremble. He glanced down to the other boy, who's face was buried in his chest. Eren's features softened, reaching up to caress the smaller male's cheek, already feeling his gut broil with anger. "Look up at me." The elder boy's tone was subtly gruff, but cautiously soft.   
The smaller male shook in Eren's hold, giving it away that he was, in fact, crying. The ebony-haired adolescent's gave his head a little totter in refusal to show his face.  
"Did 'he' do something to you again?" The brunette pried for an answer, but all he could get out of the other male was an audible sob—one that Armin could hear from the kitchen—peaking the blonde's curiosity. It was ignorant of him to ask, he already knew the answer. "Levi, please..."  
Levi bit his lip, his tears dripping onto the lens of his glasses and occasionally falling from the gentle curve of his nose. He loosened his grip, hesitantly peeking up to the brunette. He couldn't see much right now, but he could make out the unmistakable, concern-ridden face that the taller male had. He swallowed hard as a slightly calloused thumb stroked his cheek bone, carefully dipping higher to swipe away another tear droplet. Nothing was said for a moment, the ebony-haired male having considered about how damn messy his face must be right now and how he didn't want the other to see him in such a gross state.  
Albeit, Eren ducked down to lovingly press his lips to Levi's, now cupping either side of the younger teen's features. The smaller adolescent didn't fight it or correspond, merely letting his gaze drift shut as the brunette continued to kiss him tenderly; silencing any whimpers or urges to sniffle. Levi's arms fell from their clutches, placing themselves as open palms on the elder male's firm chest— permitting him to feel the warmth and steady thrum of Eren's heartbeat— consoling the younger boy.   
The brunette drew away, momentarily, causing Levi's glazed, steel-blue eyes to flicker open again beseechingly.   
Eren sucked in a shallow breath, "where did he hurt you?" He searched the younger's face and eyes for any indications of emotion, but he just looked /drained/. It gave the elder teen an eerie visage of a broken doll, empty, left on the shelf to collect dust and eventually be forgotten. It made his heart sink with grief.  
He watched intently as Levi shuffled back a little to get some space, jittery fingers reaching for the sleeve of his shirt. Eren's breath hitched in his throat— Levi's arm was nearly blackened with shades of purple and an angry, flushed pink from the elbow down. Just at the edge of Levi's wrist was a small ring with a bloodied center. The taller male almost felt his stomach knot, there was no better word to describe it than 'ghastly'.  
"Goddamn..." Eren murmured under his breath, quickly reaching for Levi's other wrist, remaining cautious in case it suffered the same wound. "C'mon, we need to clean this up before it becomes infected or scars." Quickly, Eren tugged the other boy with him down the hallway, passing my a—peculiarly— empty kitchen.  
Levi struggled with his footing to keep up at first, but obtained pace. His eyes dropped to the brunette's hold on his wrist, how different it was from Kenny's. It was firm, yet soft—easy to break from if he desired, but he couldn't fathom a reason to.   
Before he knew it, Eren was telling him to sit on the counter space in his bathroom. The room was massive, probably rivaling the size of Levi's own bedroom. The Raven trailed in slowly whilst Eren dug through an adjacent closet for a med kit, leaving the younger boy to analyze the rather spacious room.  
Momentarily, Eren turned with the kit in his arms, his brows raising as he gestured to the still-empty counter. "Sit," he ushered the younger male with a patient voice, who fidgeted a moment before corresponding. Swiftly, Levi hoisted his lean figure onto the marbled counter, the cool surface sending a chill through his spine. He sat with his knees together, trying to swallow the lump in his throat that had been there for all too long. The other boy rummaged through the first aid kit; pulling out a small jar with a blue label and setting it beside Levi's thigh.  
The Raven didn't bother looking up when Eren's slender fingers fastened at his wrist, turning it over for the wounded side to lie face up. "Was that the only place he hurt you?" The brunette then reached to the sink, pumping a pink, foamy soap into the palms before bumping the warm water on with the backs of his hands and scrubbing. Not expecting an audible answer, he glanced to the smaller teen expectantly.  
Levi gave his head a subtle bob as a 'yes', sniffling stuffily.  
Drying his hands, and tossing the hand towel back onto the counter, the brunette shifted over to the other adolescent again. "Did you clean it yourself?" Eren questioned, reaching for the blue jar and unscrewing the cap to reveal a milky-white creme. Emerald eyes peering up to the younger boy, watching his boyfriend give another, silent, nod.  
"I rinsed it with some cool water..." The smaller teen's voice was strained and rasp from crying.  
Eren nodded fervently, sighing out a sharp 'okay' before dipping a finger into the creme and slipping his hold at Levi's wrist again. There was a short pause, the taller male just taking in each discoloration of Levi's flesh, how the bruises were so perfectly stained to the younger's skin that Eren could vividly envision Kenny's large hands squeezing the limb mercilessly. His jaw clenched, glancing away for a second so he could blink away the tears beginning to form in his vision.   
Swallowing hard, the brunette looked back to what he was going to do— apply the creme. He could feel Levi's gaze directly centered on him, causing the elder's heartbeat to escalate. However, Eren brought the raven's arm to his lips, pressing the softest kiss he could muster on one of the bruises; feeling the muscles in Levi's arm tense from the affectionate touch.  
One at a time, Eren kissed each of the dark splotches of purple, pausing when reaching the end of the younger's wrist. "You're safe now." The brunette's lips formed a slight, comforting smile to the other boy; who's cheeks had flared a bright pink.  
Reflexively, the younger adolescent tucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, feeling his heart flutter with warmth. Eren always seemed to know the right things to say— despite not always being perfect— they still meant the world to Levi. He knew he made the right choice to come here. He only wished that he could stay here forever, to remain 'safe' with Eren. The raven's gaze fell down to his lap again, forcing out a hushed 'thank you'.  
"I don't want to apply it without warning, so, if it hurts, just tell me." Eren peered to the younger teen expectantly, only reverting his attention back to Levi's wrist when receiving a nod of approval. Gingerly, the brunette dolloped on the creme, guiding his index in a circular motion to smear it over the wound; without directly touching it.  
Levi gave a subtle, inaudible hiss in between his teeth from the contact of the cool substance, his the burn itself having begun to tingle. However, there was no further pain than that. Levi's expression softened whilst he watched the other adolescent tend to him with such care. To think, the smaller male could show up so unexpectedly and Eren would drop everything to help him.  
"I'm sorry." The younger boy murmured out abruptly, drawing the other brunette's attention back to Levi's face, brows knit together in befuddlement. "Why?" He ceased his finger's ministrations, reaching for a tissue to wipe the substance from his digit and dig into the kit for a roll of bandages.  
The younger couldn't ignore the guilt dwelling within the pit of his chest, finding himself to be selfish the more he thought about it. "To interrupt... You looked like you were having fun, until I came..." Levi's tone hinted at remorse, "I shouldn't of just came over and expected you to help me."  
Eren unraveled a decent length of the bandages, pausing to cast Levi a chastising glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it! Or contact my Instagram @ rivaerecultist / tumblr @ erericultist ! i love hearing feedback from readers and any support is appreciated <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to update, I've been so busy lately and concerned with writing an upcoming piece "Nightshade"; I'm so sorry to those of you who had to wait!

"Don't think like that." He retorted, "armin is fine on his own for a bit and he's very understanding. I want you to come here any time you need help, okay?"  
The younger was quickly reminded of what he tried to tell himself earlier— to not think the way he does.  
Eren resumed his process, gently wrapping the bandage at Levi's wrist, fastening it when done. The elder boy's cheeks warmed in satisfactory with his work— he really loved to tend to others— especially Levi. However he couldn't deny the somber weight in his chest, knowing this wasn't a simple cut or scrape for him to giddily play doctor over. Never hurt to try and be positive, though, right? "It's not too tight, is it?" Eren piped up again whilst the other boy raised his wrist to eye level and lightly grazing his fingers across the tough material.  
Levi glanced past his hand to the brunette, whose grin had become larger to the point his dimples shown. "What're you smilin' about?" The younger male scoffed, which only made Eren grow smug.  
"Nothing, just weird that I'm actually looking /up/ at you, rather than down... For once."  
"Shuttup before I wipe that grin off your face." Levi's brows furrowed, mustering a cold glare, albeit all Eren could see was nothing more than a grumpy pout.  
The elder boy bit back a giggle, not wanting to push his luck with the other male's temper. "Sorry, I—" The brunette blurted insincerely, "I just find you to be too cute."  
The smaller teen merely rolled his eyes, pretending as though the light tinge of pink didn't begin to dust at his cheeks from the compliment. If it had come from someone else— though— it would very much be an insult.  Levi shifted to hop down, the taller male stepped back for the raven to have room.  
"So your blond friend— armin?" The younger inquired whilst Eren wrapped up the first aid to put it away.  
The brunette glanced over, "yeah? What of him." His tone neutral, walking over to the narrow closet and setting the kit onto a tall shelf; accidentally bumping a folded towel and causing it to thump to the floor. "You two seem pretty..." Levi drawled as he watched the elder boy bend over to pick up the towel, the imprint of his underwear showing through his tights as the thin fabric direly constricted over the firm muscles of his plump ass. "...close" Several lewd thoughts and images flooded into his mind— fantasizing about how it would feel squeeze such a handful and slide his cock in betw— now is not the time. The shorter male pushed out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and scolding himself for thinking such things right now.  
Nonchalantly, Levi stuffed his hand into his pocket, trying to quickly 'tuck' himself away any embarrassment of a possible awkward boner. He wasn't necessarily hard— yet— but he knew damn well that Eren in tights was absolute havoc on his teenage hormones. Before the other adolescent could turn back, Levi folded his arms at his chest,  attempting to rip his eyes away from the brunette's posterior.  
Shutting the door, the elder teen's gaze reverted to the other male, who was dead-on staring at him with eminent fluster. It took Eren a moment to catch on as to /why/. The brunette grinned devilishly, pacing his feet apart a little to lean over and poke his hips out.  
"What's wrong?" Eren wondered whether it was worth teasing the younger teen or not, it would probably mortify him. Cheekily, Eren let his hands slip down his lean body and just graze over the voluptuousness of his bum; Levi's eyes following every inch of the way in an mournful longing.  
The elder boy gave his hips a gentle wiggle side to side, letting his ass jiggle visibly. Eren could almost see that the younger's heart must have skipped a beat from his expression. "Something catch your eye?" The brunette purred, which almost made Levi's cock strain against his pants.  
However, Levi's gaze flickered away in embarrassment, clearing his throat. 'Damn'. "No— I..." Levi hesitated when the elder boy even went to the extent of squeezing his own ass for the raven's delightfully— taunting— entertainment. "I really want to touch..." The smaller male licked his lips, casting Eren a less than subtle lecherous glance that made the other male's heart pound. It was amusing how things were so easily shifted from such a glowering mood to— lustful? These were feelings neither teens had quite experienced before, but at least it was some form of playful; or was, he should say. He just loved how simple it was for Eren to make all his problems just melt away; for his mind to solely devote itself on the elder boy for even just a moment's worth of happiness or content. Levi was just glad he was sharing these feelings with Eren, hoping they'd be something that could last.  
The taller male's cocky behavior faltered at Levi's comment of actually /wanting/ to touch him there. Eren felt his cheeks burn darkly, despite their prior experience today— he still was flustered by the idea of being touched there. His thoughts wavered back to the uncomfortable regale his mother gave him about gay sex— wondering if Levi would actually put /his/ cock inside him. He certainly wouldn't mind, he just hoped that Levi knew he wouldn't be the only one who's getting a dick in the ass, here.  
"Y-you can—" Eren stammered, standing up straight again. "But— I think both of us will get hard from that and Armin is over..." The elder boy tugged his shirt down a bit to cover his behind and groin before making his way to the door, his hand clasping around the knob. Eren hated to slink away after something he instigated, but he was hoping to retain its airy atmosphere— which was beginning to fail.  
"So?" Levi persisted, shifting to reach the other male's bum, "he can wait, can't he?" The younger clapped his hand over the brunette's ass, making Eren jump in surprise.  
"Levi!" The elder boy attempted to bite out in a chastising tone, but that facade crumpled quickly when the smaller male's firm hands gave a languid grope, testing out how Eren's flesh felt under his fingers. The taller male sighed out a soft whine, taking a mental note that it probably wasn't a good idea to tempt Levi again and not expect him to actually act on his desires.  
However, both boys ceased when hearing a small sneeze just on the other side of the door. Levi almost groaned aloud in exasperation, it was as though they never had enough privacy to be together. He knew damn well that blond kid was eaves dropping. There was no other explanation. Levi's hand fell to his side, quirking his brows at the elder boy in an insisting manner that he opened the door.  
Eren swallowed thickly and glanced down to the slight bulge in his thin tights, biting his lip in hesitation. He didn't have much time to process things, but he wasn't about to embarrass himself a second time today. The brunette let go of the knob, "no! You open it! Look what you did!" The taller male appointed to his crotch with an open palm, whispering harshly to the raven; who only grinned smugly.  
"Nice dick print." The smaller teen commented blatantly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.  
Eren sighed an agitated 'oh my god' under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Of course Levi would, of course he would.' "fine." He glanced the younger male up and down a moment before hastily grabbing for the door and swinging it open.  
Both teens stared into an empty hallway for a moment, before the smaller of the two spoke up, "that sounded too close to not be right here."  
"I know... Maybe it just echoed?" Verdant eyes met with cerulean ones, earning a grunt from Levi.  
"I doubt that." He responded, stepping out into the hallway. What if the other boy really was listening in on Eren and him? Should it be something for him to be worried about? If this guy was Eren's friend— he had to be trustworthy— right? Levi wasn't entirely sure if he could trust the brunette's judgement in others, he always saw the good in everyone and rarely the bad. Or more so— he just was dumb to it or overlooked it on purpose. ...It would make sense for the brunette to see anything in the younger boy, though. Levi could think of all the negative reasons possible for the taller adolescent to not like him and yet he did, somehow.  
Eren half frowned at the smaller teen, "I'm gonna go throw on something baggy. The kitchen is right down the hall, i'll be in shortly. That okay?" Levi gave a faltered nod, "yeah..." He murmured out quietly as the brunette dashed past him and to the staircase. Levi inhaled deeply, scanning the hallway in either direction. The other end looked as though to just turn into the living room or something else. He continued the opposite direction, spotting an oversized hat and a head of golden hair in the kitchen.  
Levi bit his lip, he never really was one for interaction, but he wasn't planning to be a complete asshole because of it. The smaller boy was setting out three mug-fulls of hot chocolate, one with a peppermint stick and another with miniature marshmallows— the other plain.  
The soft floor creak under the raven's weight alerted Armin of Levi's presence; having a glimpse of guilt spread across his features when their eyes met. The blond teen smiled coyly, "I didn't know what you liked in hot chocolate so I left it plain, but I can add anything in if I can find it,"  
The slightly taller boy grunted lightly, nodding. It made more than enough sense to Levi that the blond would attempt listening in on him and the brunette's conversation. He wouldn't deny the fact that they'd taken more than just ten minutes in there, so it wasn't very queer of the youngest teen to do that. The ebony-haired male got the feeling that armin was one of those scarily observant and intelligent types; probably piecing together the situation before him without needing the direct truth.  
Levi just hoped that this boy was trustworthy enough to remain silent about the two elder boy's relationship— the raven's home life as well— if Armin really did hear /everything/.  
However, before Levi could reach for his hot chocolate, Eren's boisterous footsteps rivaled the volume of a stampede down the stairs, gathering both of the other adolescent's attention. It was only a matter of seconds before the brunette trotted into the room with a bright, sparkling smile that could just steal the breath from the raven's lungs. Eren had thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a simple tee shirt that had a dragon emblem across the front with font below saying 'elder scrolls five'.  
Eren's eyes grazed over Levi a moment and to the blond behind him, his smile fading just a bit. Levi peered over his shoulder in hope of figuring out why, only to see the blond mouthing some unreadable words to the eldest teen with haste. He froze in realization that the other adolescent was looking.  
"Hey, Eren, could I talk with you real quick?" Armin's voice was coy, adding a cheerful lilt that almost made the ebony-haired teen shudder in disgust. The blond's head tilted aside with a poorly faked smile stretched across his soft features. The repulsion wasn't personal, no, Levi just couldn't stand disgustingly sweet behavior; even if it was fake.  
A knot formed in Levi's gut, fiddling with the bandage at his wrist, knowing that their 'talk' was undoubtedly going to be about him and his unexpected arrival.  
Eren drawled, "ah... Sure..." The eldest's voice already shone anxiety blatantly, like one of those situations when you have been hiding something from a parent and they call you for a 'talk'... Definitely one of those things.  
Levi didn't look up again until both of the other boy's footsteps were out of the room. Finally, the ebony-haired teen sighed deeply and could let his shoulders sag. He shouldn't of came, this was just stress for Eren... At least he got to touch the brunette's ass and get hot chocolate afterward— not bad at all. The corner's of the boy's lips pressed upward into a subtle grin to himself whilst reaching out to his hot chocolate.  
...  
"I thought he was just a friend— hell— I thought you just pitied him so you let him follow you around." Armin bit out angrily in a hushed tone, glaring to his childhood friend. "You used to tell me everything, e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g, but now you lied— about something like this?" The blond jabbed a finger in Eren's chest, luring out a pouty expressing derived from guilt.  
"I'm sorry— I— I didn't want anyone to know... I was scared that what happened to Levi would happen to me." The elder teen murmured out quietly, shrugging his shoulders and refusing to meet the other male's eyes.  
The shorter teen's brows furrowed, "you—" his head tilted aside, gathering a new line of thought, "that's shitty of you."  
Eren's emerald gaze blinked to the other boy's in surprise, "what?"  
"You shamed him for being gay— outed him to the whole school and then you date him, but you're too ashamed to admit to being gay?" Armin's tone was almost tauntingly honest, cramming facts into Eren's face that he didn't want to think of. He did do that to Levi, and almost broke his heart— twice.  
"No— we... He agreed to this," Eren raked an open palm through his messy hair, "he didn't want me to deal with what he does..." The brunette paused a moment, "besides... Some people have already found out about 'us' and... I doubt it can really be hid anymore."  
"Oh! So I'm not the first one to know, either? How is that supposed to make me feel as your best friend? Who all knows?" Armin shrugged sarcastically, his palms slapping at his thighs on descent.  
The elder male pursed his lips in thought, genuinely trying to scour through of his memory of everyone who knew. "Levi's friend... For sure. She's kinda new though, but I think she's dating Ral? Or at least on the low-key. Uhh... Annie... Annie knows— very well—"  
"I thought she had a crush on you—" the other teen interrupted, merely thinking aloud.  
"Well, yeah. Funny story how I learned about that. But— Jean kinda knows as well as the rest of the football team." The larger male hissed at the memory of how he found his boyfriend that day, frowning to himself.  
Both adolescent's were silent a moment, "okay." Armin finally sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing he couldn't be mad now. He just wished that the other teen would confide in him like he used to. "What about your mom?" He murmured, leaning a shoulder against the hallway wall.  
The brunette nodded vigorously, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Definitely." Couldn't forget about that night. He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking of how /good/ that night would have been if his mom hadn't interrupted when she did. His mind even wandering to how pink—  
"Eren." The smaller adolescent snapped a pair of finger's in the elder boy's face, making him flinch.  
"Yeah?" The brunette cleared his throat, exchanging his weight from either foot.  
"You zoned out." The younger folded his arms at his chest, mentally aligning his next series of questions.  
"So why is he here? Why does he look... You know."  
Eren felt his throat tighten, he did know. He knew all too well of the things he dealt with and couldn't tell anyone. It was an unspoken promise between Eren and Levi that no one should ever know... It felt wrong, to not get the younger boy the help he needed— to see Kenny rot behind bars— but that held the possibility of Levi being taken away. He'd be put into foster care and the chances of him finding a caring home that would put him through college was slim. The brunette wondered if it was worth the risk, to lose Levi all in hope of him being happier— that wasn't for him to decide.  
Just before Eren could speak, Levi had shuffled into the hallway, peering over the large mug in which he had to use two hands to support. Armin bit his lip when the eldest boy's eyes drifted past him, knowing that the other teen was behind him. "You guys should probably hurry and drink your hot chocolates before they get cold. Or before I decide I want more to drink." The raven blinked innocently to take another sip of his hot chocolate, "they don't actually taste like shit." Levi commented dryly, staring at Armin with disinterest before swiveling back to the kitchen.  
The platinum-haired adolescent clicked his tongue quietly, "he's so..."  
"He seems to like you." Eren grinned cheekily, earning a look of befuddlement from his friend.  
"He just—" Armin snapped to look at Eren once more, but faltered when seeing how brightly the other boy was smiling. He hadn't truly saw the elder male smile like that since they were children.  
"It's just how he compliments people." The brunette shrugged, already moving to pass Armin when there was a few knocks at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy  
> I remember this receiving mixed reviews when I originally posted it, but in all, Eren is just doing his best ;; Armin is that concerned friend though, who also brings some reality into things... I think we all need an Armin in our life.


	30. Chapter 30

...  
Levi had made it into his home unharmed that night by just the skin of his teeth. He was lucky enough to find that his uncle slunk to bed early, most likely from the extravagant amount of alcohol in his veins. remained asleep despite how boisterously the boy had initially tumbled back through the bathroom window. He'd parted from Eren's home and comfort with reluctance; however, it was nice while it lasted. He got to stay long enough to chow down two greasy slices of cheese pizza, and watch the other two boys play a round of Mortal Kombat. All Levi could understand from the game was chicks with big tits and burly ninjas— aside from the extremely horrific gore.

Eren, of course, was not keen on permitting his boyfriend to walk home at night, alone. The elder male had insisted that he walked with Levi or that the younger were to wait for Karla to come home so she—or himself— could give Levi a ride home. Levi managed to decline, because he knew he couldn't wait nor was it worth the risk of dragging Eren and a possible plus one (Armin) along with him.  
It seemed that the blond didn't exactly /hate/ him, but Levi could tell the other teen did have some spite within him. Was it possible that they both had feelings for Eren? Or that he thought the brunette could do better? To be honest, Levi would agree if that were the case. The spite was subtle, to the very least, leaving it tolerable. Levi didn't fret that the smallest adolescent would be of any competition, he seemed to be Eren's support and personal worrywart. Someone who was there from the very beginning and will be— forever— as the eldest's best friend.  
The Raven admired that, possibly even envied his boyfriend for it; rather than envying Armin. Although, Levi /did/ have Hanji, but there were obvious things that he just couldn't tell her; the things that Eren was left to be burdened with.  
...  
The next day went on with the constant dread of serving detention. Of course, the day itself was fine. Simply going through the motions with a few interesting things here and there. It wasn't uncommon that Levi and the brunette were too busy to visit one another; it just happened that today was one of those days.  
It pushed Levi to be even more glum than usual, unwilling to admit to himself as to just how needy he was to be lavished in the other male's complete attention. Even if it was just to have the brunette around for Levi to— probably creepily— gaze at in adoration. At least now, in detention, the two boys would be able to sit together; even if it was in silence.

Levi halted in front of the room door labeled as '15'— the room Principal Smith had instructed for him to serve his detention in. The door creaked open, disrupting the pensive silence on the other side of the entrance; a few gazes snapping the Raven's way. Levi ignored the urge for a chill to rush down his spine, he never was one for punishments. Anything pertaining to being slapped across the back of his hands with a ruler or just being scolded by a teacher had always caused something unsettling to burrow itself into the pit of his stomach and weigh him until he gets to leave— at the very least.  
Although... Levi hadn't minded the idea of punishment where he's sprawled over the Eren's lap with his ass up to be roughly sp— wait— where was this coming from?  
The Raven shook his head to himself and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He did a quick scan of the classroom, one side lined with windows and stout book shelves or the exception of a hamster pen while the other side was extra chalkboard space or storage. Front of the room was a large smart board and desk; a man so pudgy he looked as though to be poured into the swivel chair like molasses. The man glanced up from the book he was reading as Levi pulled out his chair.  
The teacher sat up properly with a heavy grunt, pulling a push-pen from the small pocket on his inadequately sized shirt.  
"Name?" The man's voice rumbled out with unfriendliness, his breathing audible, even from the distance that the ebony-haired male sat.  
"Levi— Levi Ackerman." The petite adolescent plopped down into his seat, letting his book bag slip from his shoulders and thud to the ground heavily.

The man's glassy eyes scrutinized the spectacled boy for a long moment, causing the teen to shift in discomfort. This man seemed to be one of those asshole teachers who played hardcore favorites and always got too touchy with them. In other words— the man was just unsettling. Levi had directed his gaze to the window, thankful that the teacher had finally looked away from him to aggressively scribble down on what was presumably an attendance sheet.

Most trees outside, already, stood bare, few shriveled leafs clung to slender branches; biding their time until the next strong gust of wind to carry them away. The raven hadn't realized so much time had passed since he'd arrived at this school. Last he checked, the trees were still mostly green with only some yellows or pinks. Time was just slipping away from him he didn't realize it until now.  
The adolescent didn't bother to look away from the window when the classroom door had creaked open again, too immersed in his reverie than to even wonder if it was his boyfriend. He knew Eren would be here soon, unless he'd forgotten; which wasn't too uncommon for the other male's reckless nature.  
With honesty, Eren would have blown off any other detention if Levi hadn't been assigned to go as well. He entered the room quietly, a foot still in the doorway. He didn't get the chance to meet with Levi before detention, to the his regret. So, he wasn't exactly sure if Levi was even in detention yet or was able to go. The brunette supposed he'd find out soon enough, at least as he scanned the classroom for the younger teen.  
Although, the teacher clearing his throat interrupted his little search,  
"Hurry up and have a seat." The teacher gestured to a spot in front of him, not to far from another stu— Levi.  
Instinctively, the elder teen smiled and nodded fervently, trotting over to the spot and tossing his bag down to the floor; earning a befuddled cringe from the teacher. Eren sat down with content, his eyes practically glued to the other teen only a seat or so away. How come he hadn't looked at him yet? Was he upset that they hadn't had time together today? He couldn't call Levi for his attention...Pursing his lips in determination, the brunette began to scoot his seat down the long table to get closer to the other boy. 

However, his scoots ceased as a thin booklet of papers was slapped down in front of him, beefy fingers jut a pen a little too close to his face.  
"Sign your name and entry time. I'll be back." The stout man breathed heavily, causing Eren to hold his breath to avoid any possible stench whilst he took the pen from the man and nodded.  
Obediently, he jot down his name and the time as the man waddled his way out of the room; other students already began to take out their phones or prop their feet on the tables. The brunette glanced over his shoulder when done writing, reverting to his scooting once more. He tried to keep the chair's skids across the tiled flooring as quiet as possible, wanting to get close enough to the younger teen to mess with his hair or reach for his hand instead of a verbal greeting.  
When close enough, he silently reached for the hand in Levi's lap; gently weaving his finger's with the raven's and squeezing gently. He knew he was risking a broken hand— just because Levi had that sort of startled reflexes— but it was worth the risk.  
The Raven hadn't noticed there was a hand in his own until it had squeezed him gently. His brows furrowed, ready to squeeze the poor person's hand until every bone was cracked; but he didn't. The palm alone held a strong familiarity— somewhat rough and calloused, but provided a sense of security. This hand undeniably belonged to Eren, and Levi didn't need to look in the other male's direction to validate it. The boy grinned softly, giving a soft squeeze back before glancing at Eren. "I missed you all day," the brunette whispered, glancing around the room to make sure none of the other students were looking at them.  
"Did you?" Levi inquired rhetorically, smirking whilst looking down at their interlocked holds; his cheeks already burning a gentle pink.  
The elder boy bit his lip, admiring how adorable the other male was when he could be so easily entertained by just holding hands. "Yea..." He drawled a moment, before remembering to ask: "how's your wrist?" 

"Fine-" the smaller teen bit out quickly, pausing a moment to rephrase, "it's better... Hanji wouldn't stop asking me about it, all day." Levi had hidden the bandage under a thick, plum sweater— now that Eren realized— he wore the same color almost all the time. He wondered if it was just Levi's favorite color or if he just wore the same sweater every week. He didn't imagine that the younger would have much of a selection in his wardrobe. "She cares about you." The brunette replied flatly, shrugging his shoulders.  
The smaller male nodded slightly, swallowing hard. He wasn't used to that, had a hard time believing it, even. Although, he wasn't going to take it for granted, despite his doubts.  
It was evident on Levi's face that he already had his doubts in that, causing the elder boy to bite the inside of his cheek. "Hey!" Eren sat up straight, abruptly, peering to the door and the other students. "I have an idea." The elder boy chimed quietly, looking back to his boyfriend with a devious glint in his eye. "We should sneak out while the old guy is out of the room! It'll be fun," he grinned widely, taking both of Levi's hands into his, almost too giddy with his idea for the Raven to decline. He rarely got to spend time with the younger male, let alone any time after school. A chance like this shouldn't be wasted, he wanted to make Levi smile.  
The smaller teen's eyes widened before narrowing, his head tilting aside with furrowed brows. "That would just get us into more trouble."  
"Not if we don't get caught."  
"Don't you think when he comes back, he will notice that he's two students short?"  
The brunette shrugged, "can't do anything about that. C'mon, yes or no, before we lose the chance. We can do whatever you want."  
Levi's lips pursed, "fine."  
...  
It reminded Levi of their first date, before they became so close. It was careless, liberating and just— right. Only now, they held a different bond; one with more trust and fidelity. 'Escaping' the school, however was a trick on its own. They managed to slip out the window, Eren first since he was the tallest and Levi second. Only cinch was getting out without being caught. As the Raven was slipping out, the teacher had begun to enter the room; causing Levi to let go of the window sill in panic and plummet to the ground. Incidentally, that resulted in Eren receiving an ass to the face. 

They didn't have time for any "are you okay?"'s or "I'm sorry"'s; they had to run because the school security was already notified and running after them. Levi had to lug Eren to his feet and just /go/.  
...  
Both teens had stopped in a graffitied underpass to catch their breath, tossing their bags onto the damp concrete.  
"Did we lose them?" Eren coughed out a rugged breath, chuckling hysterically. He was hunched over and panting, but still brimmed with adrenaline and exhilaration.  
"Who knows. How long were we running for?" Levi glanced up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again— he'd almost lost them in the fall.  
"Who knows." The brunette echoed, grabbing Levi by the collar of his sweater and bringing him in close before recklessly pushing his lips against the raven's.  
Levi stared at Eren with surprise, but accepted the sloppy kiss graciously. At least, that was until a car sped by and slammed on their horn; causing the teens to nearly shit themselves and jump apart.  
Neither of them broke eye contact, however, both grinning stupidly. Levi wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "Maybe making out in the open isn't the best option?"  
Eren sniggered quietly, "maybe you're right," he reached down for their bags, slinging his over his shoulder and tossing the other to Levi. "We should keep going."  
The younger male caught his bag with a low grunt, slipping it onto his back leisurely. "Where to?"  
The taller boy had already began to walk, "you'll see!" He called back, stretching out an open palm for Levi to run up and take.  
...  
At one point, Eren had made Levi cover his eyes, promising the younger boy that he will guide him to their destination. Was it really a place special enough for him to cover his eyes? Wherever it was, it was indoors; the brunette had guided him through a significantly cluttered room— a task on its own to get through anything without bumping or tripping. Levi tried to look for even the smallest distinctions of where he was, the thick aroma of chlorine was /certainly/ a big hint. The teen could easily peak if he really wanted, but apart of him felt that would ruin half the fun for Eren.

"Watch your step," Eren hummed softly, his hand slipping to rest at the raven's lower back. The sound of calm water, gently lapping against a concrete surface, echoed in what sounded like a very large room. Was this— the community pool?  
Momentarily, Eren stopped the other male, taking the younger's bag from his shoulders and tossing it somewhere behind them; his own following. "You can uncover your eyes now."  
Levi let his palms fall from his face, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Everything was dark except the illuminated water before him, casting streaks of light across the tiled walls. It was a large pool, with mostly one consistent depth. At one end, it did look to be a little more shallow than the rest. There was one issue— did Levi know how to swim? He glanced above himself, to take in his full surroundings. The ceiling was made of glass; giving a view of the shades of pink and orange that bloomed over the sky as the sun set. This place is a lot nicer than just a community pool.  
"Where are we?" The younger male quickly inquired, peering over his shoulder to see the elder boy already beginning to pull his shirt over his head. "The swim team's pool. They're closed for season. Open's up later for winter." The brunette paused to speak, but returned to discarding his shirt afterward.  
Levi couldn't help but to stare at the other male's now-bare-chest, enamored with how golden and smooth the elder male's skin was; taut over lean muscles and pert nipples that simply looked... delectable. The Raven already fiddled with the hems of his sweater to cover his groin— 'just in case'— he assured himself. "We... Pool..." The younger fumbled with his words, feeling his cheeks begin to burn with fluster as the other male took a step or so forwards; fiddling with his belt.  
Levi had an obvious inkling of Eren's intentions— although— there were innumerable possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be getting smutty from here!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Smut ahead!

  "Wh-why here? How did you get in? I don't wanna get my clothes wet..." The smaller male bit his lip, watching Eren let his pants drop to the floor, being left in only a maroon pair of boxers.  
"Clothes?" The brunette mocked, "who wears clothes in the pool?" He turned to the other male, watching Levi fiddle with his sleeves.  
"I can't swim." The raven finally stated, flatly, making eye contact with the other teen who now looked guilty.  
"Have you ever tried?" The elder male's brows quirked, worried that his little 'romantic' idea of skinny dipping was at stake.  
"No." Levi shook his head, already clinging to his own sides as the brunette reached out for the hems of his shirt.  
"The least you can do is try," Eren began to pull the fabric up, exposing Levi's soft stomach. The younger stubbornly kept his arms crossed as Eren reached mid-way, giving a small, insisting tug. "I won't let you drown. I'm a strong swimmer, I work here on my spare time as a life guard."  
At least that would explain how they got in, Eren most likely had the keys. Reluctantly, Levi raised his arms, letting Eren to pull the rest of the fabric from over his head; careful to not catch his glasses.  
There was a slight pause as Levi let his arms fall to his sides again, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his body. He was littered with bruises and scrapes, his pallid skin being of no help to subdue their color. Levi wanted to cover himself— he knew it was ugl-  
"You're beautiful." The brunette murmured out, now blushing as well.   
Levi had to look down at himself at that comment, looking at his arms and belly that stuck out a little bit. Compared to Eren? He really didn't see it.  
His eyes fell to the bandage at his wrist, "what about this?"  
Eren tossed Levi's shirt with the rest of his stuff, "you can take it off, it should be fine for now. I can bandage you up again when you're completely dry."  
The younger wasn't looking at Eren when he slipped out of his boxers; only coincidentally he glanced up as the brunette was jumping off the ledge and into the water; giving Levi just a glimpse of his bare ass.   The younger flinched from the large splash, shielding his glasses from any stray water droplets. Levi took this as his queue to hurry up, scanning the room for a trash bin and hastily tearing off his bandage. He spared a moment to get a look at his burn, which seemed to be healing fine; but sore on the eyes.

Eren surfaced from the water with a splash, flicking his sopping hair from his face. "Are you coming?" He didn't need to shout much, everything echoed enough as it was.  
"Yes, I just," Levi trotted back to the ledge after discarding the gauze. "What if we get caught..." He murmured insecurely, his thumbs slipping under the waistband of his pants and underwear; beginning to shimmy them down slowly.  
Eren swam to the ledge, resting his arms over the side and watching Levi undress intently. The smaller male paused with a small scowl, "turn around." He hissed, just as his slight happy trail of black hair was visible.  
Eren pushed away from the wall, "I'm going to get to see all of it some time." He chimed smugly, facing the opposite direction.  
It wasn't exactly something Levi could deny, but he ached to crack a witty comment back. He drew in a deep breath, mustering whatever courage he could and shrugged his pants and boxers down all in one swift motion. He took off his glasses as well, setting it with his bag and tossing the rest of his clothes with the messy pile of both teen's attire.  
He could still distinguish what was what, despite everything now being blurry; he hesitantly padded to the ledge.  
Levi dipped a foot into the water, swishing it around and shivering from the cool contact; wishing he hadn't undressed so he could be warm with his thick sweater. He glanced over to Eren, who had swam off further into the water; yet to face Levi again. Swallowing hard, the younger decided that he'd jump in— whether he can swim or not. He wasn't afraid— well maybe just a little— but he wasn't going to let that render him from this experience. The brunette promised he wouldn't let him drown, and the smaller adolescent trusted that. Taking a deep breath, he took a step back before springing forth to cannonball into the water. 

  Crashing into the sudden chill knocked the wind out of the Raven, finding himself submersed in who-knew-how-deep. He couldn't feel the bottom or the surface, even if he stretched his arms up as high as he could. It brought the urge to panic, however, he could feel Eren's strong arms wrap at his waist, tugging his body up to the surface.  
Levi hugged to the other male's bare, slippery form, bursting for air with his ebony bangs clinging to his face and blocking his already impaired vision.   
Eren swam them to the ladder, holding onto it with one hand to keep them floating idle. He guided one of the smaller male's hands to it as well, the smaller teen's hand already fastening a tight grip onto it.  
The elder adolescent was already moving Levi's drenched hair from his face for his deep cerulean eyes to flicker open and try to blink away the water droplets that caught on his thick lashes.  
"Are you okay?" Eren's brows furrowed with concern, "you should have warned me so I could catch you."  
Levi nodded, fighting the need to cough.  
...  
With the brunette's guidance, swimming wasn't impossible for Levi, but he still struggled. One thing he could do without struggle was keeping his eyes open underwater, even though it most likely wasn't the best idea due to chlorine. It wasn't long until the sun had completely set and both teens merely floated on their backs in a comfortable silence; hand in hand and watching the night sky.  
They shared simple conversation, evoking a few sarcastic comments from Levi on how childish or cheesy it was for Eren to try and point out the stars. Although, it didn't stop the brunette from regaling Levi with the significance of each constellation and their ties to Greek mythology. The younger boy couldn't really tell the difference in which star belonged to what, everything just looked like an array of white specks all over.  
Moments passed and the elder boy had fallen silent once more.  
There was something else on the brunette's mind that he didn't want to tell or know how to go about. Neither of them had talked about it much— but it was sex. He really wanted to touch Levi, to have the smaller male shivering and moaning under him.  Eren doubted he was even capable of pleasuring someone else.

However, Levi suddenly maneuvered to submerse himself below the water, splashing Eren unintentionally and causing the brunette to lose his flotation; swimming upright again.  
He watched Levi swim down, trying to distinguish his movements; one of which assimilated to a beckoning wave to join him. Eren contemplated if it really was what he thought or perhaps the younger teen needed help to the surface again.  
The brunette couldn't really figure out what the other male's intentions were, but he took in a deep breath and dove below as well, to find out.  
As he grew closer, Levi reached out to hold either side of Eren's face, their time underwater running out quickly before they'd need to breathe again. Albeit, that did not rush the younger's efforts; tenderly pressing his lips to the other adolescent's; the air escaping their lungs in little bubbles. Eren wove his arms around the smaller male's lithe body, pulling him closely as he gave a strong kick to begin to propel them back to the surface. Both teen's gasped for air as soon as they broke surface, both breathing heavily and interlocking gazes; silently agreeing to get out of the water. Together, they made their way to the ledge, parting from one another's holds to hoist themselves out of the water. Levi got himself up first, the elder boy pausing a moment, gripping the siding of the pool tightly as he watched the beads of water cascade down the raven's porcelain flesh.  
The smaller male plopped down, not bothering to close his legs either; only tilting his head expectantly at Eren.  
Swallowing hard, the brunette pulled himself up as well; raking his hair back. He kneeled, reaching down to lightly grasp the other boy's thigh, marveling at how pliant the flesh felt under his fingers— but surprisingly muscular, too. However, his attention was drawn away by Levi cupping the side of his face, guiding Eren to lean in closer for their lips to meet again without the worry of submersion. The smaller boy had a ravenous prowess, entangling a fist in Eren's hair and making his head tilt.   

  That gave Levi the leverage to affectionately bite down on the brunette's bottom lip— begging for entry. The elder boy wasn't so quick to grant the raven control, one of his hands slithered up Levi's side. Pausing at one of the rosy pink buds, he rolled his thumb over it; feeling it had already been hard from the cold. Deviously, he gave it a— hard— pinch, causing Levi to gasp from the sudden prickle of pain in such a sensitive spot. Simultaneously, Eren's tongue was already invading his mouth and he was left with no other option than to follow the larger male's lead. He whined quietly into the kiss as the elder teen continued to fondle and tweak his nipples. His cock even started to throb with its own ache for Eren's attention; making the younger male reach down and pump himself in hope of satisfying that. Eren parted the kiss, drinking in the appearance of his boyfriend— flushed cheeks, pinked lips and nipples, wet body and stroking himself with a debauched fervor.  
A shiver traveled through the larger male's spine at the sight alone, his own shaft giving a twitch of interest and arousal. With either of his hands, he spread Levi's thighs further, making the other boy lean back on an elbow for support whilst his small entrance became exposed. "Could you... Touch yourself there too?" The brunette requested meekly, emerald eyes glazed with lust.  
Unexpectedly, he earned a deviant grin from the younger boy who halted stroking his now-fully-erect cock to bring his fingers to his lips. "You don't want to touch me there first?" Levi hummed out, beginning lick and suck on his digits lewdly to lubricate them.  
Eren shook his head, sure of his decision. "I want to see how you do it... Like when no one else is around." He murmured out, almost as though it was an innocent curiosity.  
When the raven deemed his fingers to be lubricated enough, he trailed down, feeling almost embarrassed from the elder male's request. Levi had never admitted or told Eren of the times he'd touched himself while fantasizing about him... He thought the brunette would find him creepy, but here Eren was, eager to watch Levi do it.   "Could you get my glasses," the petite Raven peered up to the other male, just as he was about to reach down to touch himself. 

The taller adolescent faltered, taking a moment to comprehend what the younger boy had asked of him. He skimmed over their bags and clothes until seeing the reflective surface of the Levi's glasses. He reached over to them, opening the temples and gently sliding the spectacles onto the smaller teen's soft features.   
After humming a soft 'thank you', Levi could finally see everything in definition, his gaze falling to the thick, semi-erect member that hung between Eren's legs. The younger boy could already feel his insides grow hot at the thought of having it inside him. Licking his lips, his eyes flickered up to Eren's as he began to trace his digits over his virgin hole. He let his gaze fall shut as he begun to sink a wet finger inside, sighing audibly whilst his head craned back.   
Gently, he began to pump his finger in and out, rocking his hips against his own digit every so often; eventually adding a second one as his entrance began to relax. Gradually, he became more immersed in his ministrations; eliciting low and pleased grunts or moans each time his finger tips grazed the sweet spot within him.  
Eren could feel the blood in his veins grow hot and course faster, making his length throb to a nearly painful extent. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he hovered over the other teen, leaning down to litter the younger's jawline in light kisses. Levi barred a desperate moan in his throat as he slipped in a third finger painlessly, his head tilting aside for the other male to have better access.  
However, Levi nearly convulsed as the other male's lips attached to his neck, sucking on the skin and biting affectionately. "Ere-!" The Raven-haired boy jolted as he rammed his digits into himself, as deeply as he could. The smaller teen's breathing grew more labored the more he toyed with himself, the more Eren's lips traveled down, his heart beat escalated. Eventually, the elder male's tongue had found itself over Levi's nipples, swirling gently and suckling every so often. Albeit, a free hand delivered attention to the opposite one; making the raven nearly whine out pleadingly.

Levi was growing impatient with being the only one getting touched, he wanted to pleasure the elder boy as well. He just had to wait for his chance, and he was confident in himself that he wouldn't waste it.  
Eren's hands wandered to his own tumescent shaft, pumping himself a few times and sighing out a low growl. He took one of the other boy's swollen buds in between his teeth, drawing out a gasping cry from Levi the harder he nipped. Eren, too, was growing impatient, for similar purposes, but different reasoning. He wanted his own chance to touch and /taste/ the younger teen 'there'.  
He let his cock graze against Levi's inner thigh, shifting up to whisper into the other male's ear in a husk tone, "get on your knees." The order was simple, blunt, but caused Levi to give Eren a beseeching look with a quirked eyebrow.  
The brunette was testing his luck on how much he got to exercise his little moment of dominance— shortly— that will exhaust itself and Levi would be in control. At least, that is what he thought. Not to mention, he was anxious to move into such a exposing position. His entire backside would be on display and at Eren's touch. The younger boy wasn't against the idea, apart of it exhilarated him that the brunette would request these kinds of things.  
"Haven't even made love yet and you want me on my knees?" Levi hummed back teasingly, drawing his fingers out from his rosy entrance, inspecting the subtle glisten on his fingers pervertedly. He turned over leisurely; the elder teen having scooted back enough for Levi to have space.  
"You complain, but you don't seem to really be opposed to it." The elder boy quipped quietly, watching attentively as the smaller teen changed positions, admiring how gracefully the Raven's back inclined as he permit his torso to rest on the tile flooring, folding an arm under his head for cushion. His other hand having reached behind himself to grasp one of his deliciously firm ass cheeks and pulling them apart for his hole to be visible.  

  However, the smaller male glanced back a moment, his lips parting to speak, but nothing escaped them. "That's..." He paused, "that's because I..." 'I love you', he wanted to say, beginning to flush ear to ear with evident crimson. He trusted Eren with his body, his heart, his life. He wanted to convey that direly and yet he still couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. Why? Even now, with his ass in the goddamn air, he still couldn't muster the courage. He was oblivious to Eren's failed attempts to say it first, so the teen was left to believe it never crossed the brunette's mind.  
"Because?" Eren urged the other boy to finish what he was saying, catching a glimpse of vulnerability in Levi's demeanor. He placed a hand over Levi's bum, gently caressing and squeezing the succulent flesh idly. He had witnessed the younger adolescent in many vulnerable states, but not quite one like this. There was no pain, no sadness, but an innocence.  
"Because... I love you." Levi finally said, his heart feeling as though it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment.  
Eren blinked a moment, before his eyes widening. "You do?" He couldn't prevent the dimpled smile on his face, feeling a form of glee ignite and bubble in his chest. It was just about the best thing he could have ever heard, something he fantasized about.  
Levi nodded, returning the smile faintly, "yeah..." He whispered out anxiously, swallowing hard.  
The elder teen's hand slipped to Levi's hip as he leant over the smaller teen's back, caressing the other male's chin as a silent plea for the smaller adolescent to lean up so his lips could be accessible. Levi pushed off from his elbows to stand on all fours in time for Eren to catch his lips; giving him a slow, affectionate kiss. "I love you too." He smiled against Levi's lips, placing a childish peck on the younger boy's nose, cheeks and chin before Levi tucked his face back into his arms; groaning in protest. The ebony-haired teen ignored how tears had begun to form in his eyes, biting down on his lip harshly. It was an unexpected swell of emotion, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to hear those words aloud to him.  Although, his moment of emotional sensitivity died quickly as he felt something muscular and damp dragged across the rim of his entrance slowly— automatically evoking a satisfied coo from him.

Eren didn't really waste time, did he?  
The brunette had already placed his hands on either cheek, splaying them wide and swirling his tongue over the tight, ringed muscle. With honesty, he wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing. Whatever it was, he nearly has Levi purring with it, making Levi begin to tremble ever so slightly. He was merely mimicking things he'd saw in porn or read online— out of sheer curiosity after that embarrassing talk with his mother. It was a tad odd to put his mouth on such a place, but all he could taste was the subtle flavor of chlorine on Levi's skin. Besides that, the brunette couldn't say he was surprised that Levi was extremely clean, including here. Was it even human to be so clean?  
Shortly, he began to feel the small muscle twitch and quiver against his tongue, peaking Eren's curiosity and attempting to dip his tongue inside.  
Abruptly, Levi jolted, clenching his jaw to prevent vocalizing a surprised moan, balling his fists tightly. It only became harder for him as Eren decided to twirl his tongue inside, making Levi reach back reflexively to tangle a fist into the boy's hair to keep him from moving away.  
"Mm, yeah... Just like that, ple-ah! Go slower," Levi growled out huskily as Eren followed his eager demands, making the younger teen nearly want to melt into the floor below him.  
The elder teen peaked up a moment, glimpsing Levi's profile as he hissed out, beginning to rut his hips back against the brunette's ministrations. He could feel his cock begin to practically dribble in precum, being neglected of any attention for this long and all at the sake of pleasuring Levi... It was worth the pain. Gradually, he traveled down, gliding his tongue against the flat, tender flesh and teasing the younger boy by just barely reaching his balls and lining kisses upward again.  
It was a strange spot to pay attention to, but it was a surprisingly sensitive place.   It wasn't the pleasurable kind of sensitive, but had its own enjoyable sensation. Levi hummed in satisfaction, feeling Eren's tongue work gentle swirls in the specific spot. Although, those swirls quickly turned to teeth, causing Levi to give a yelp from the brunette's harsh nip. Eren followed with stronger suckles, marking this special place on Levi's body as his.

Levi gave a small 'oh' from that, instantly craving to feel more. He gave his hold on Eren's head a light nudge to go down again and pay attention to his balls. "Lower..." He insisted, trying to tilt his hips higher.  
Proud of the mark he made, Eren shifted down lower, sucking on the loose skin around the other male's balls before taking one into his mouth and sucking it gently. "F...uck." Levi sighed out through a shiver, feeling the his cock growing even more dense as the elder boy slurped over such a delicate place.   
The elder teen wrapped a hand at Levi's cock and stroked him fluently; hoping to draw out more reactions from the smaller male. However, the raven did give a throaty whine, "I think I'm gonna..." He mumbled out, clenching his jaw and ducking his head against his arms again. "C-cum..." A strong shiver waved through him as Eren's hands grew an almost rhythmic pace.   
Eren could feel how much Levi had begun to throb, the tip of his cock was a dark, flushed pink that oozed in premonition of ejaculation. The brunette halted his pace, drawing away just as the younger adolescent had begun to pant soft moans aloud, left to fall away from orgasm with an aching cock and heavy balls.  
Eren sat up on his knees, splaying the younger's cheeks again and gliding a finger across his slick hole, watching it clench from his touch. He wanted Levi to suck on his fingers... Like he did in the closet... But Eren had no clue how to get him to do that again. Last time had happened naturally, but was incredibly lewd. The brunette had an idea of something that he could do, but he didn't know if it would be something Levi would like. He wasn't about to stutter out asking, either; although he should.   Hesitantly, he laced his fingers into Levi's damp hair— without need to tug or pull— the raven-haired boy was already complying with Eren's guidance. The elder teen leaned over his boyfriend, placing a loving kiss to his nape and neck before resting his digits over the other boy's lips. "You know what to do." Eren hummed quietly just behind Levi's ear and dipping down to nuzzle his neck; lavishing it in more kisses. Whilst Eren's lips traveled to the younger adolescent's shoulders, Levi gave a small lick across the other boy's digits before enthusiastically taking them into his mouth and sucking. The brunette watched attentively, fascinated with the concentration in Levi's expression; unaware of the elder boy's staring. When deeming it long enough, Eren pulled his fingers away, causing Levi to grunt lightly, confused as to why his efforts were interrupted.

Well, he got his answer as one of the elder teen's slicked digits slid into his entrance with ease, making the younger boy whine out and wiggle his bum further to hasten Eren's process. "You're really warm... In here..." The elder teen murmured, drawing out his finger before gliding it back in again; making Levi's insides clench from the sensation. Not only was Levi warm inside, but his walls felt so soft against the brunette's fingers. To explain it in Eren's words... It was nothing short of 'Incredible'. The idea of how satisfying it would be to finally have himself sheathed into the smaller teen gnawed away at his patience that he needed to refrain from merely shoving his cock inside right now and hurting the younger male horribly.  
The ebony-haired teen wanted to snort out some sarcastic comment about Eren stating the obvious, but all he could think of was how /Eren's/ fingers were actually inside him. Levi's back inclined, sighing out a soft "more" to encourage the other adolescent.  
Despite being inexperienced, Eren had managed to find the small lump that made the younger teen try to grind himself back to be touched there more. The brunette could only find himself begin to grin as he purposely missed that spot, riling Levi up to be more wanton and desperate as he was denied what he wanted.  "Sto-... Stop teasing me!" Levi choked out as Eren's digit 'accidentally' pressed against his sweet spot when he tried to speak. It almost felt like torture, from being denied to cum and his insides aching to be fucked— which was a feeling he wasn't too familiar with. He coveted to be filled, to feel Eren throbbing inside him; his mind too muddled with pleasure to consider how it could hurt.

Eren blatantly ignored his boyfriend's demands and pleas, adding in a second finger and experimentally sprawling the digits apart to stretch the raven's entrance further. Levi's whines only persisted, even squirming every so often.  
Eren withdrew his fingers entirely, deeming that they both waited long enough. He aligned his shaft between Levi's cheeks, sliding in between them before prodding the tip at the smaller male's orifice. "No!" Levi's head perked up abruptly, his glasses crooked on his blushed features. "I... I want to put it in." He murmured out the last of his words, trying to shimmy his hips away from Eren.  
The brunette released his hold on Levi's hips with a raised brow, unsure of what exactly the younger teen was onto. At least, that was until Levi had begun crawl over him, making the elder boy sit back as the Raven mounted his lap. Their erections brushed against one another as the Levi leaned in, pressing both of their members between their abdomens as he stole a sweet kiss on the brunette's lips. He wanted to /ride/.  
"Wh-" Eren's brows furrowed as Levi begun to kiss along his jaw, petite hands traveling down his chest and in between them both to stroke their cocks together. The brunette couldn't help but hiss out, his head craning aside as Levi's glided his tongue down to his clavicle, sucking harshly to mark him. Eren was beginning to get the idea that riding him wasn't the only thing on the other male's list of intentions as his small mouth latched over one of the brunette's pert, tanned buds. Eren inhaled sharply as Levi's tongue twirled and flicked over his sensitive flesh, lightly biting the firmness of the other male's pectoral. Levi's path didn't stop there, shifting lower and kissing every inch Eren's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing all of this was really important to me, the pool scene was one of the first things I had planned for this story. A lot of my inspiration for it came from the song DyE Fantasy  
> It's a horrific music video, but the overall emotion the music itself gave off is what influenced me


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!! I got the motivation to update, finally!!

He'd abandoned stroking their shafts, much to the larger male's dissapoimtment; he was really enjoying having his nipples teased while being jacked off.  
Levi's hands slipped under Eren's thighs as he scooted from the other male's lap. He guided the larger male to spread his legs, making Eren lean back whilst Levi shifted down for his face to grow level with the brunette's throbbing girth.  
"Do you have any condoms?" The smaller teen peaked up to Eren innocently whilst he took hold of the other boy's shaft, pumping it along side his face languidly.  
"I-I have one... It's in my wallet." Eren answered, swallowing hard as he observed the raven drag his tongue along the side of his length in a tortuously slow manner. "Do we have to... Use one?"  
Levi paused just before his tongue reached the plump head of Eren's cock, "sticking your dick in an ass isn't very hygienic."  
"Who said any of this is hygie- mh!" The taller male tensed as Levi's small tongue swirled over the tip silkily, primarily teasing the slit and lapping up any juices that leaked out prematurely.  
Levi grinned smugly, "what was that?" He paused a moment before wrapping his lips around the head entirely, sucking harshly; icy eyes focused solely on glazed verdant ones.  
"Hahh'..." Eren groaned audibly, biting onto his bottom lip to prevent himself from getting any louder. At this rate, he was going to cum before he could even get to be inside of Levi. The elder teen mustered a straight face, "I want to–" his breath hitched as Levi took more of his length into his mouth, beginning to bob his head. "I want to feel my skin against yours..." Crimson burned from ear to ear on the brunette's face, "and c-cum inside." Levi inched his head down as low as he could, relaxing his throat to fit more of the other male's cock inside; despite the discomfort and urge to to just straight up gag threatened for his eyes to tear up. He managed to maintain a nonchalant expression as he drew his head up in a tantalizingly slow fashion. Reflexively hissing out a low groan, one of Eren's hands sought forward to reside on the top of the other male's head; not pushing his head down in any way.

Levi's lips made an audible pop when he finally reached the end of the brunette's shaft, the thick member twitching against his palm from the sudden exposure of the chilly air around them. The Raven licked his already-damp lips, gazing at Eren thoughtfully. "You really want that?" He inquired for validation, adjusting his glasses to sit properly on his features whilst he begun to crawl over the brunette once more. This time he stopped with his hips hovering just above the elder male's cock.  
Eren nodded, his hands already wandering up the raven's thighs and hips; stopping mid-waist for him to lean up and place a soft kiss just below the center of Levi's ribs. "Of course I want it. I want you and I want to make you mine." The smaller teen quipped with a slight frown, "you're just saying those things so you can bust a load in my ass," Levi snorted bluntly, reaching behind himself and taking grip of the other male's tumescent member.  
Eren pouted dramatically, "but it's working, isn't it?" His pout dissipated to a faint grin, not quite paying attention to how Levi was already aligning his shaft with the younger's entrance.  
"Shut-" Levi hissed at the elder teen whilst he began to guide the tip of Eren's cock to glide and rub across his small hole, teasingly making both adolescents groan in unison. Eren gripped the other male's soft flesh, refraining from bucking his hips or pushing Levi down in rashness.  
The younger teen wasn't ecstatic about the lack of the condom, but he couldn't exactly say that he wanted to be troubled with one either. They were both aware of the issues of no protection, but if Eren was sure that he wanted this, he wasn't going to say no. Slowly, he shimmied his hips down onto the other male's shaft, trying to stretch himself to accommodate Eren's size. He already whined as the tip of the brunette's cock pushed into him, wobbling slightly, he immediately glanced to Eren in a dire need of reassurance.   
The elder boy had focused on watching the smaller male sink down onto his shaft, feeling his warm insides begin to clamp to him tightly. However, his small mewl alerted Eren immediately that it's hurting. Propping himself up, he instinctively cradled the side of the younger boy's face, guiding him down slightly for their heights to meet. He pressed a soft, gingerly kiss to Levi's lips; feeling one of the other teen's hands slip up his abdomen and to his shoulder to hold onto him for stability. "Take it slow if you have to, don't feel rushed." Eren cooed softly, trying to keep a steady tone when each, slightest movement from the raven threatened his breath to hitch. 

Nodding, Levi swallowed hard as he attempted to fidget himself lower, "you're too fucking big." He nearly whined out as he squeezed his eyes shut to brace for the pain. He hissed inwardly as he began to glide down smoothly with—surprisingly— little blight, evoking a low moan to rumble in his throat as he was finally filled to the brim with Eren's cock.   
The elder teen immediately groaned, humming out Levi's name appreciatively as his length was engulfed in a tight warmth. One of his grips on the younger's hip tightened.  
"It's all the way in," Levi sighed out, peaking below himself to see only the base of the taller male's shaft to be visible. The adolescent grinned ever so slightly, giving his hips a little roll to get accustomed the other male's girth. It wasn't easy with the amount of uncomfortable friction without proper lubricant, but this would have to do. The younger teen couldn't exactly find himself to care, either; despite his few, shallow complaints.  
In the midst of wrapping his mind around the unfamiliar sensation of having Eren inside of him, he raised his hips hesitantly. "A-ah..." He moaned softly as the other male's girth slid out of him— only to lower himself down again quickly.  
Eren gasped aloud from the abrupt movement, jolting hard enough that he nearly fell back against the tiled flooring without thinking. Before he could catch his breath, Levi already slammed down another time; eliciting his own shaky groans of pleasure. Eren had to withhold himself from thrusting back up into the younger male, his cock throbbing in demand that he slammed inside deeply. Both teens are new to this, the heat prickling through their bodies with each rocking movement is an absolute stranger to them; at least at this magnitude. It made Levi even forget the chill of the room, his flesh even tingling with excitement in each place Eren's hands so much as grazed. It felt good— it felt... Something that was connected.

Levi rolled his hips gently, placing a hand on the other male's chest and nudging him lightly, "lie back." Eren complied wordlessly, drawing a hand away from the other boy's hip to tuck behind his head as a cushion against the hard floor. Albeit, his other hand remained fastened to the younger's hip. Eren sucked in a sharp breath from this new angle, it provided such a lewd view of Levi's—full— nudity... His cheeks flared darkly, eyes widening with lust and admiration as his gaze slowly trailed up Levi's lithe body. It didn't matter how many times he saw the smaller adolescent half dressed or nude, each time he had the chance, he seemed to find something new and beautiful for him to admire. Levi's figure had changed, he seemed to of actually gained weight. The younger teen was never morbidly frail or bony, but always relatively delicate looking. He was slowly drifting away from his childish, soft body, and gaining muscles. Their presence was only distinct, visible each time the younger's muscles tensed from each drawn out roll of his hips. It was marveling to think that one day, Eren would grow to know each and every slight imperfection to the younger's body; if it was even possible for him to have any.  
Abruptly, levi slammed his hips down fervently, making the elder teen's back arch with another cry of a moan. "You're staring." Levi commented flatly, despite how he panted. He leant over the brunette, placing his hands on either side of the other male's torso for support. Levi's back curved, perking his ass up higher in order to bounce his hips consistently. A perverted grin quirked at the corners of his lips, amusing himself with how responsive the brunette was.  
"Wh-where else-ah-am I supposed to look?" Eren flinched as Levi deliberately tightened around his cock. Levi didn't respond, the elder teen had a point; Levi just didn't want to admit that it was embarrassing for him. Despite that Eren has saw every embarrassing place on his body, Levi didn't have quite the confidence with his nakedness.

To the younger's folly, his face said it for him, "you have nothing to be embarrassed over," he started, his arm slipping out from under his head for both hands to slip back and take grip of Levi's posterior. "I love everything about you..."  
Reflexively, Levi's back bolted up from his ass being groped. A quiet whimper fell from his lips, grinding his hips fluidly to push his plump bum against the brunette's palms. The raven furrowed his brows, "I am not embarrassed!"  
Eren raised an inquisitive brow to the smaller teen, already gesturing to question Levi's haughty quip.  
Levi fell silent, his eyes flickering down the elder male's toned torso and beautifully tanned skin. "You're just..." He murmured in between bounces and inaudible whimpers, "you're too gorgeous..." He admitted quietly, unable to meet eyes with Eren. Never was there a day that went by where Levi hadn't felt to be the luckiest guy on earth to be with someone so breathtaking. Even Adonis didn't compete with him.  
The elder teen frowned subtly, his hands slipping up from the smaller teen's bum and up to his neck, gently draping themselves over the younger's nape. "Look at me." Eren guided the other adolescent to lean down, searching his eyes for any further emotions or reactions. "Levi," this was similar to yesterday... How the brunette had to nearly beg with the other male to make eye contact with him.  
Levi chewed on his lip, hesitantly turning his head to lock gazes with the adolescent below him; his movements decreasing pace.  
"Do you not think that I find you beautiful?" Eren's could hear his heart thrum in his ears, unable to understand why the younger male could ever doubt that.  
Levi didn't respond, his features merely taking on a pitiable expression— he must have hit the mark. 

The elder teen rolled his eyes, sighing, he leant up to press his lips against Levi's. "I'll say it as many times as I have to, no one can replace how much I love you. I can't begin to tell you how just seeing your face every day on the way to school makes everything else so much better." Eren growled huskily against the other male's lips, beginning to rut his hips up against Levi's and causing him to give a throaty whine. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I never had the courage until now..."  
He lined kisses down the younger's neck whilst Levi began to push back against Eren's languid ruts and grinds, a tear slipping down his pinked cheeks.  
Levi leant up once more, sniffling softly as he resumed bouncing himself on the other male's cock with more prowess. "I'm sorry," he hiccuped quietly, not bothering to stifle his mewls. One of his arms reached behind himself to hold onto Eren's thigh as he began to slap his hips down hungrily; focusing on the thick girth inside him. He needed to let go of his insecurities, he needed to remember that this was /Eren/. Levi's free hand went for the brunette's wrist, guiding his palm to his own, boyish chest and pressing it directly over his heart. "You're— hahh— th-the best thing that has ever happened to me." His head tilted aside, "please never leave."  
Eren's gaze widened, taking a moment for the other boy's words to sink in. The brunette didn't plan on leaving, he didn't want to nor could he. Just as Eren parted his lips to speak, he was hushed by a pair of digits prodding at his lips. Reflexively, he shut his mouth to glance at Levi in confusion.  
"I w-anna try something," the ebony-haired teen wasn't in quite the position to be ordering Eren, but the elder male abided, letting Levi's digits slip into his mouth. It was a moment after Levi insistingly rose his brows that the the brunette realized he actually had to /suck/ on them.  
It gave him a little reminder of how naturally lewd Levi was when he immediately suckled on fingers like a hungry kitten, before. Eren's gaze fell shut, giving his head a languid bob on the younger's fingers, lolling his tongue against them. Was this the only thing Levi had in mind, or did he need them wet to try something... Else?

Momentarily, Levi yanked his digits away, making the brunette gasp lightly in surprise; did he do something wrong? Just as he peaked up to the raven, something damp brushed against his entrance— definitely making him jump now. "Levi! What are y-" Eren's sudden panic was cut off by a low moan as one of the other male's digits pressed into him. "Fuuck..." He groaned hoarsely, the edges of his vision blurring as Levi's surprisingly skilled fingers rubbed his untouched walls for the first time. His cock swelled, responding rather positively to the added attention to his ass.  
Levi chortled lightly above the brunette, sinking his finger in all the way to the knuckle and rubbing his inner walls. "You thought I was going to leave this part of you alone, didn't you?" He taunted light-heartedly as his bounces became more erratic, angling himself for Eren's cock to slam against his sweet spot.  
The elder adolescent couldn't form words to hiss back, only able to grunt out defiantly. Hastily, one of Eren's hands latched to Levi's shaft; gripping him tight enough to evoke a cry of pain intermingled with euphoria. The smaller male's finger's ministrations faltered inside him, unable to focus on doing so many things in the midst of all the stimulation.  
"I didn't quite catch that," Eren managed to keep his voice level, squeezing the other male's poor cock to the point it steadily oozed a milky-white fluid.  
"Th-at hurts!" Levi choked out, his insides clamping to the member inside him tightly. The younger's cockhead flushed a darker pink from his circulation being limited.  
Eren sighed aloud, shuddering involuntarily, "how come you suddenly became so tight?" The smaller male whimpered painfully, "I think I... I ha-ve to c-cum," Casting the elder male an imploring expression.  
"Why don't you cum then?"  
"Beca-use, I won't stop until I make you cum first!" Levi then added his second digit into the other male, causing the brunette's grip to loosen slightly. He thrusted his digits into Eren roughly, luckily brushing against the elder male's prostate. The brunette's head flew back as he began to rut against Levi in attempts of grounding his cock in deeper and accepting the other boy's fingers in even more. His vision began to blur with tears, "Fuck! Dee...deeper!" Eren let out a rugged groan, shivering violently as the tension in his cock grew agonizing; on the brink of climax and he couldn't control it. It's futile to stroke Levi's cock, the other adolescent was no where near as close as he was.

Eren tensed, gasping as a tingling sensation surged through his body and fizzling out on his nerves. On impulse, he bucked his hips harshly against the raven-haired boy with almost a bruising force; releasing his seed deeply into the smaller teen.  
The punishing thrust into Levi was nearly enough to cause him to topple over, digging his nails into the flesh of Eren's leg in which he used for support. The elder boy is excruciatingly deep, pushing Levi's limit of just how many inches he could take. However, diverting his attention, he shuddered with wide eyes as he felt something hot and sticky spill into him, his own shaft giving its own convulsive twitch.  
He'd done it, he made Eren cum first, and now he was filled with it.  
He withdrew his fingers from the brunette— whom slumped completely against the floor with a heaving chest. With what little of the strength that remained, Levi raised his hips slowly; whimpering all the while. His thighs trembled to support his weight, despite that the small adolescent couldn't feel them at all.   
He flinched as he finally unsheathed Eren's full length— his hole agape and exposed to the suddenly frigid air— another shudder clambered along his spine as the brunette's semen dripped out of him. Albeit, something struck Levi as odd. Eren had just came, so wouldn't of his cock felt softer as it slipped out from him? Gulping, Levi glanced under him, only to see a— very much indeed— still erect cock. "It's—!" His jaw hung from a lack of words, "you're still hard?" The younger exclaimed in nearly a whiny pitch; eren hadn't even gone down in size, either.  
Eren nearly grinned at Levi's astonishment with his vigor. He flicked the other male's cock lightly, making the smaller adolescent flinch. "And you haven't even came once." The elder teen sat up abruptly, startling Levi into swerving backwards in the thought of avoiding collision. With weak legs, his body gave out under him from the sudden imbalance and toppled backwards.

Before he could thwack himself against the floor, a pair of hands quickly clamped at his forearms, bringing Levi's fall to a jarring stop.  
The younger boy peaked open an eye at Eren, soon blinking with realization that he'd been caught mere inches from the tiling.  
Instead of pulling the smaller male back up, one of the brunette's hands slipped from Levi's arm and to the back of his head—cradling him— then shifting to gently settle Levi against the floor. The smaller male pursed his lips inquisitively to Eren's behavior,  
"Are you okay?" The elder boy's hand slipped out from under the other's head, grazing over his neck to silently admire its slender elegance under his palm. He loved how it so delicately curved to Levi's shoulders and clavicle; how much it roused the malevolent thought to squeeze the younger male there. His expression remained innocent in contrast to his thoughts, idly drawing small circles into Levi's porcelain flesh with his thumb and dancing over each discoloration of a bruise.  
Levi nodded simply, draping his hands at the other male's nape.  
"You should let me take things from here. Your knees probably hurt like hell." Eren gestured to the other boy's reddened knee caps, rubbing them soothingly before his hands could move down further to Levi's shins to guide him into bending his legs apart. "Go easy on me..." Levi forewarned, as Eren's hands slipped down his thighs and to his buttock. He rubbed a thumb over the younger's entrance, smearing the cum that had seeped out.  
"Easy?" The brunette repeated, "I don't have the intention of hurting you," he said softly, his eyes sweeping over Levi's bare chest; how the soft pinks of his nipples had grown darker and erect. "Please forgive me, but I don't think I can keep myself from devouring you." Eren spoke absentmindedly— without filter. 

"Devour—? Ah!" The Raven jolted as a dry thumb was pushed into him. His toes curled as he was only given a moment's breath before another thumb was being wedged into his tender hole. "G-god, Eren, some warning!" The smaller male growled through clenched teeth, a delightful shudder tingling through him.  
"Relax a little," the other male replied, beginning to pull his digits apart and stretch the raven's entrance open more than before. Levi's eyes widened as he was pried open, his cheeks feeling as though they've grown to burn tenfold, releasing a broken moan.  
Swiftly, the elder male leant down, keeping Levi stretched widely, even as it resisted to twitch when he glided his tongue along the other male's length in his pathway. Eren paused just at the other adolescent's orifice, watching his own semen drip slowly. Eren had to admit— at least to himself— painting Levi in his cum to be one of the most satisfying things he could imagine. It was a damn lovely sight. "Lewd..." Eren commented quietly, prodding out his tongue to swirl around the other male's puckered entrance, picking up whatever he could of his own bitter sweet fluid that he could find.  
Levi's hands reflexively went for Eren's messy locks as his back arched sharply, he nearly wanted to protest just from how /weird/ the sensation was. He determined that his insides must be clearly visible this way, too, not helping with his blatant embarrassment. However he was brought into a low, content coo as Eren's tongue delved into him deeply and lapped at his sensitive walls for any cum. "Don't stop," Levi's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, "you're s-so close to it... Mnhah..." The small adolescent tilted his hips in hope of the elder teen's tongue just brushing past his prostate, which would give him the last bit of edge he needed to cum.  
Eren didn't cease until he'd lapped the younger male's insides clean of any cum as deeply as he could reach, holding the milky fluid on his tongue instead of swallowing it as he went.   
Momentarily, he withdrew his fingers, letting the raven's entrance clench shut again for him to suck over the little muscle one last time before rising up again. Gently, he pulled one of Levi's hands from his hair, pinning it above the raven's head by his wrist.

The brunette's hand wandered along Levi's torso, until reaching his soft features. Eren brushed his thumb across the smaller male's plush lips and nudged lightly in request for the younger to open his mouth, whilst the brunette's free hand wrapped itself at Levi's dense girth, pumping him leisurely.  
Levi tensed as his cock was stroked, in a daze from the prior— extensive— stimulation. It's a lot for a virgin to handle, at this rate, he'd be so intoxicated with the sensations of pleasure that he won't get to even remember this experience for later. Instinctually, he parted his lips to take the digit into his mouth to suckle on it; however, that was not what Eren wanted. The brunette straightened his thumb, pushing off from Levi's canines and forcing him to cease his suckles and open his mouth. The elder boy didn't really have to try hard for that, Levi's currently the equivalent of a limp doll, pliant for Eren's command and control.  
Levi hadn't bothered to peak open his eyes until he felt Eren's lips over his and was welcomed into a sloppy kiss— only it was accommodated by something bitter. He elicited an inquisitive whine, only to receive a harsh squeeze at the tip of his cock when he'd begun to squirm. It took Levi a moment to get the memo of what Eren wanted, sluggishly kissing back and lapping up all that he could greedily. The brunette drew away, still holding the younger's mouth open, he spat what final bits of residue on his tongue and pressed Levi's mouth shut.  
"Swallow it and show me your tongue." The elder teen ordered gruffly, his hand drifting away from Levi's shaft and to his hip.  
The younger puckered his lips petulantly, furrowing his brows at the larger male before gulping down the liquid. He stuck out his tongue and crinkled his nose at Eren for his 'proof' that he swallowed it all.  
Eren's sensual demeanor faltered, grinning involuntarily and chuckled out lightly. He leant down and pressed a tender kiss to Levi's forehead, before pressing his own against it. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing for this story so much, it's like I formed some kind of bond with it, and every time I reread it, I geT SO EMOTIONAL


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update! My wattpad was banned and has prevented me from updating... it had all the chapters ready and saved on there :s  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rivaerecultist/  
> My Tumblr: erericultist.tumblr.com  
> My Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/dYS5gcaXOK

"Yeah, and," Levi leant up slightly, giving the other boy an affectionate nuzzle. "I love you too but, hurry up and make me cum. We can only be out so late." Levi reached down to the other male's shaft, giving him a slow stroke.  
Eren nodded, releasing his hold on the smaller teen's wrist to kiss down his chest and abdomen, braking by the gentle carve of the raven's hips to suckle the skin to a shade of dark rose. It was still surreal to him that he had this usually, stoic, fiery and intimidating boy under him... Now unraveled so beautifully with pinked lips and cheeks, debauched and aching to be loved. Not even to mention how not too long ago, Eren could have sworn that he was straight. He just found Levi so... Magnetic. His body, his expressions, his voice, his touch, company, everything is enamoring. He loathed himself for what he did to Levi in the past, so he atoned every mistake affectionately— no matter how much the younger teen could try to tell him that it was 'fine'. His attention was diverted to either of Levi's hands as they slipped down to his cheeks, splaying himself.  
"Inside... Your cock." The Raven murmured quietly, shimmying his hips subtly in an inviting manner.  
Eren's cheeks darkened, gulping hard. Levi's essentially pleading for it now. Eren sighed out a light "fuck", before sitting up again and spitting into his hand. He stroked his cock a few times, slicking it up the best he could again. Even if Levi was already warmed up and relaxed, hurting him was still a risk. The elder boy had to keep in mind that even with his accommodation of saliva that it held no par with real lubricant and that he couldn't go rough.  
Teasingly, he rubbed his cockhead over Levi's entrance, even tilting his hips to rock his shaft against the younger's aching member; making eye contact with the other male. Levi's brows quirked together, trying to peak down to see what Eren was doing. However his head quickly flung back, releasing a silky groan as the tip of the brunette's shaft was slowly pushed into his little hole. Eren had to keep his sanity with him, for it almost drove him insane that he couldn't ram his cock into Levi's soft insides to his heart's content.

Gradually, the elder boy sunk his entire girth into the other teen, albeit Levi's remained cock solid and unattended to.  
"Are you okay?" Eren gently rubbed Levi's soft stomach, his finger tips brushed over the raven's pert nipples.  
The younger's glazed eyes lazily found his boyfriend's, reaching up to cup either side of the larger adolescent's cheeks. Levi gave a slow nod, "I trust you." He murmured lightly, letting his hold slip to the brunette's shoulders.  
Eren didn't move for a moment, nor blink. Only a heart warmed smile spread across his features, his heart not only thudding with arousal, but with glee as well. Now averting his attention, he drew his hips back slowly, shivering lightly. He watched Levi attentively, listening for any pained whimpers or the slightest indication that he may be doing something wrong. He pushed his cock back inside gently, giving paced and light thrusts. Eren angled himself differently, gaining confidence with his movements and applying more force. However, that was quickly disrupted when the younger boy gasped out, his insides squeezing the brunette's shaft tightly. Eren's hips halted immediately, mid thrust.  
Levi's brows furrowed at the brunette's concerned expression, "it just started to get good, don't stop." He hissed out, his nails lightly digging into the elder teen's shoulders.  
Eren grunted bashfully, "sorry... I don't want to hurt you." Eren resumed his movements, hastening his pace with more zeal, causing the smaller male to erupt into a mantra of moans and whimpers. His short nails raked down the brunette's shoulder blades, "y-you, a-ah! Can g-go har-aah-der," Levi eyes lackadaisically drifted to the windowed ceiling above, focusing on the delightful sensation that surged through him and warmed him deeply.  
Eren hissed lowly as Levi's nails continued to dig into the flesh of his back, but that didn't stop him. If anything, the brunette considered it as a sign that he was doing something right. 

He groaned aloud, gripping the smaller teen's hips to roughly angle him; making it easier to penetrate him deeper. He silently marveled at the sight of Levi's porcelain thighs staining a faint shade of pink from being slapped against so harshly, his cock twitching and messily drizzling precum onto his abdomen.

"Er-en— ahh!" Levi called wantonly, his back arching gracefully as he attempted to rut his hips back, all his senses growing hazy as the elder boy's cock continued to slam into his sweet spot— ripping a sharp gasp from him each time. "Please touch my cock! My nipples! I have to cum!" He begged for anything, he just needed /something/. Just a little bit more and he would have the edge to climax.  
Eren smirked at the other teen's desperation, rousing the idea to tease Levi; or perhaps that would be too cruel? Figuring that the other male's right to cum has been delayed enough, he dipped down to latch his lips over one of the raven's sensitive pink buds and suckled. One of his hands averted to Levi's shaft, torturously dragging a finger over its length and rubbing the tip before coiling around his length. Levi clenched his eyes shut, his arms tightening around the elder male's torso to hug their bodies closer as the brunette's rhythm became hastened and sloppy. Eren pumped Levi's cock rapidly, squeezing his shaft tightly as he placed a rough bite over the other male's nipple.  
The pain interlaced with the overstimulation of Levi's prostate powerfully, reflexively making the smaller adolescent cry out as he was jolted into euphoria. "Errenn!" The smaller teen nearly sobbed as he was riveted with tingling and electricity, spilling a thick load of semen onto himself.  
The brunette, however, did not do so much as falter, milking the younger boy's tired cock dry of each and every last drop. He was immersed in his own pleasure, his primary concern was to cum as well. His tongue swirled over Levi's bruised nipple, lapping up the hints of Crimson that seeped from his teeth indentations before his lips traveled upwards.  
Levi was reduced to an absolute mess, his body limply being jostled with the other adolescent's thrusts. His mouth hung agape with a lack of voice, only tears beginning to stain his cheeks for his body doesn't know how else to react to the heavy waves of pleasure he is being smothered in. Eren growled huskily against Levi's bare neck, shuddering as he followed in his own orgasm. His thrusts slowed into languid rolls, burying himself in deeply as he emptied all of his of his seed into the Levi once more. He remained still for a moment, his hands drifting away from their grips and to prop himself on his elbows, panting with his forehead pressed against Levi's chest.

His gaze flitted up as a gentle hand interlaced with his damp hair, locking eyes with the other teen. Levi managed to form a subtle, tired smile to the elder male— too exhausted for words. Eren leant up, pressing a kiss to the raven's lips whilst beginning to unsheathe his softening cock from Levi's hole. The younger merely whimpered lightly, his legs falling slack against the unforgivingly-chilly floor.  
Eren drew away to glance down to Levi's bare flesh, how he'd become littered with not only bruises of his abuse, but small splotches of red and violet to show that he is also loved.  
The boy bit his lip lightly, knowing very well that he had to take Levi home now— to that wretched excuse of a uncle. His eyes flitted to the heavy, yet slow rise and fall of the other teen's chest, and the bite mark over one of his delicate nipples. He almost felt bad for biting such a sensitive place, but Levi hadn't objected much when he did it. The brunette offered a hand to his boyfriend, "how do you feel?"  
Levi tiredly slapped his hand into the elder adolescent's grip, groaning lightly as he was pulled to sit up. "Peachy." Levi snorted, his tone drenched in sarcasm. He rubbed his lower back, forming a slight grimace from a pang of discomfort. "Being fucked against solid concrete wasn't exactly on my bucket list, but," the Raven stretched his legs out in front of him, rubbing his reddened knees to soothe his clenched joints. His coal gaze flickered to Eren, who had begun to scour for their articles of clothing. Levi shifted to crawl on all fours, to Eren who scuttled a foot or so away on his knees. Levi stood up straight, snaking his arms at the other male's bare waist and pressing his cheek to Eren's nape. "I'm happy I got to spend it with you."

He could feel the larger adolescent's muscles grow tense from the tender contact, relaxing momentarily as he released a rumbling hum in agreement. "I wanna do more of these things with you..." Eren peaked over his shoulder to the younger boy who's cheeks had regained their prior vibrancy again. The taller adolescent swallowed hard, "taking you out... Breaking rules... You look do happy... And I want to keep making you happy."  
Levi was silent, brows knitting together, his face holding some elements of disbelief. "Are /you/ happy?" He quipped, slender hands slipping up Eren's golden skin and to his shoulders.  
Was he happy? The brunette had no doubt in it— but why would Levi ask? It merely threw him off guard to hesitate, "of-!" he halted, his tone too haughty, "of course." He re-annunciated lovingly, this time. He turned to face the ebony-haired male completely, handing him his clothes. "I just worry about you." Eren mumbled, his focus falling to the top of Levi's head, how that even when they were kneeling, the Raven was so small. The elder boy had the strange urge to just kiss him there— something about the other teen just being adorably short. Caving to his desires, he leant down and pressed a small kiss to the younger's noggin.

...

The chilling edge of the blade lightly danced across Levi's throat, his body locked in place. Why couldn't he move? He couldn't see either, opening his mouth in attempt to let out a scream, but his body would not comply. Screaming was too great of an effort, an effort that he didn't have the power to muster when his muscles felt like clumps of wet cement. However, he felt a familiar warm breath waft against his ear and neck heavily, the stench of alcohol and flavored cigarettes burned his nostrils. Kenny's voice rumbled closely in his ear, close enough to feel his lips against the cartilage. Disgust rolled throughout Levi from his core, wishing he had the control over his body to yank himself away. He couldn't decipher what the words actually were— merely jumbled syllables in a jumbled tone while a violating hand ran up from his abdomen and to his chest before slithering down again. He instinctually knew to fear them— nasty words that he would never want to hear in the bright of day. Levi managed to whine out, his head tossing aside to get away from whatever the cruel man was trying to hiss into his ear. Which only invited for something long and wet to drag across the delicate scoop of his neck; making his gut broil with the urge to scream out in absolute revolt and horror. That blade traveled down, pressing harder into his porcelain skin as it rounded his shoulder and made way to dig into his spine.

"These markings are not from me,"  
Levi heard a distinct grumble from a low— dehumanizing tone. "Not mine, not mine, not mine."  
Even if the boy could quip back, what were he to say? Who would care about the marks that Eren had left on him? Not even Kenny— right?  
Levi suddenly felt bare, "the boy who kissed a boy, finally had a fuck." The voice cooed tauntingly, before ending his musical note with a spitting growl.  
The Raven arched his back as the blade suddenly felt to be claws, dragging down his back slowly. Fear pumped his heart, trying to bring the word 'no!' To sound, the panic only growing as the gnarled hand on his stomach dipped lower to his thigh, gripping him tight enough to evoke a whimper. "He doesn't love you. No one can love you. Who can love a boy who's mommy died just to get away from him." Kenny spat onto Levi's cheek, "he keeps you around because easy. You're a whore." The adolescent couldn't resist the tears that welled in his shut eyes, dribbling down his cheeks. He wanted to protest as to how he was wrong, how that Eren said he loved him— how they were inseparable now. He fought within himself, mentally screaming at himself to move, kick, scream, whatever he can do to get free— but— he was powerless. The teen was exhausting himself by trying to break prison from his own body. The blade halted a over his heart, it's pulse thudding in his ears rapidly. There was a moment of silence, only able to hear his own huffing and panicked breath before the man chuckled malevolently as the tip of the blade began to sever the flesh of Levi's back. Levi gasped aloud, eyes blinking open to be welcomed by his bleak room, and only the silhouettes of his furniture. Orange light peaked in through his blinds from the street lights outside. He looked around, his head aching with confusion. Nothing was there— he rose his hand and clenched it. It was only a dream, he reassured himself. His eyelids are still heavy; threatening to flutter shut and pull him back into his nightmare.

As his ears tuned to reality, he could hear raunchy moans emanating from Kenny's room— accommodated by the obscene slapping of skin on skin and the rocking of the man's bed.  
Just another prostitute.  
The adolescent growled angrily, taking either side of his pillow and brought it over his ears to roll to aside.  
When did he get in bed— or how did he get in his bed? What time was it? His mind is far too groggy to make sense of time or memory, digging for what his most recent recollection is. He remembered detention— then a pool— their bodies intertwined. His cheeks burned a dark red, did that really happen? It felt like some hazy fantasy— too good to be real. He glanced down at himself, tugging the sheets away from his body to see he was still in his dirty, day clothes. A free hand pawed around the mattress to find his glasses, which were slightly bent from him most likely falling asleep in them. Slipping them on, he shifted to turn on the bedside lamp; however that was quickly interrupted by the tug of his knotted muscles in his lower back. He sucked in a sharp breath, there isn't a doubt now. He reached behind himself, pressing his knuckles into to the tender flesh and rubbing before letting himself collapse back into the mattress. He didn't need to search himself for anymore proof than this.  
Bringing his hand back up to pull off his spectacles once more, he paused. There was a fresh bandage at his wrist, drawing a soft smile to his lips at the memory of Eren carefully wrapping his wrist before they headed home— despite how much Levi insisted that he was fine.  
If he recalled correctly, he grew too tired to walk on his own so Eren carried him on his back and woke him up when reaching his front porch. The boy must have gotten in fine, telling that he was in bed, and that Kenny was occupied with his own means of entertainment. What he didn't know was if Eren got home safely, and if Karla was mad with him. 

Eren is so lucky... To have a mom that worries for him when he doesn't come home right away and to embarrass him like most parents do to their child. Karla is such a kind woman, Levi could only imagine what the brunette's father could be like. Eren always grew distant when the younger boy tried to bring the man into conversation; although Eren did lightly explain what was happening between his parents a while ago.  
The teen let out a sigh, pulling the blankets back over him as he curled into a ball. He had to wonder, where would they be going from here? They'd gone this far, but never spoke of a future together. Perhaps it was just something they both silently knew they wanted? "A life with Eren." Levi murmured to himself, wanting to hear the words aloud. Has a nice chime to it...  
...  
Eren's phone reverberated incessantly on his nightstand, texts on texts illuminated his screen as the device vibrated closer and closer to the edge of the table. The brunette groaned, rather angry to be disturbed from his slumber, he growled out a low "shuuut up!" And aimlessly reached out a hand to fumble for his phone. His groaning progressively grew more agitated the more objects his uncoordinated hand bumped into that were not his phone— eventually slapping the device from his nightstand to clack to the ground. The adolescent immediately perked up from his bed, "fuck!" He yawned, his unruly locks standing on end and sleep still in his eyes. Leaning over the edge of his bed, he reached for his phone turning the now-cracked screen to face him. He frowned, tracing the jagged separation of glass on his screen, until the phone buzzed again with a new message.  
'Eren we need to talk', a message from his friend, Mikasa, read. He swiped down a few times, the influx of texts seeming unending and all in demand for him to call Mikasa. However one caught his eye— 'Are you gay? Who exactly is Levi to you?'  
Eren swallowed hard, his heart plummeting to his gut. Shakily, he swiped to open his phone, already beginning to tap in his protest— but paused. How did she know? Did Armin out him? He shook his head, setting his phone aside a moment to hold his head in his hands. He chewed his lip— he just needs to think. He always /did/ without thought, and it always made things ugly. Now, for once, he's scared to do anything. Even if he did have the courage to do anything, what could he do? He had no reason to hide or lie at this point. His thoughts reflected on how Armin chastised him for selfishly hiding his sexuality and not enduring it with his boyfriend. Snatching his phone back up, he quickly typed in 'how many people know?' before sending.

...  
The only thing out of place for Levi is what felt like his damn hip and back. He knew it wasn't that serious, just soreness from being against the hard floor all evening yesterday; but he wanted to hiss out a new curse with each footstep to the bus stop. They hadn't been meeting in the mornings as much lately, one of them sleeping in or just too cold to wait for one another. The weather had been a little sporadic the last week, some mornings they woke up with frost on the lawn while others was windless sunlight. It was one of the usuals of living near the northern coast. Today was in the middle, a soft breeze with a slight chill and sunlight to warm his back as he practically limped. He probably could force himself to walk regularly, but he is just lazy and wants to roll back into bed.  
As he neared the stop, he saw a distinctive figure running up toward him, making Levi instinctually want to trot forward as well— to his regret when his muscles quickly screamed at him 'no'. As Eren grew closer, he staggered to a stop to reach out and lean onto a lamp post.  
The raven's brow quirked as he dragged to a halt as well, "either you're really excited to see me or something happened."  
The taller boy panted heavily, glancing up from his hunched position to his boyfriend— his figure shadowed by the blinding sunrise behind him. Eren gave his eyes a soft rub as he regained his composure to stand up straight, his phone clutched in one of his hands. He glanced at it a moment, he'd ran here all the way from his house because he felt that what happened was urgent. He wanted to explode with all of his worries, anxieties of what would happen when he walks through the school doors, how he could be kicked from lacrosse if people found out he is gay. His gaze reverted to Levi, his heart still hammering from the cardio. He loved Levi, it is obvious that he wouldn't be able to hide that forever... And what value did sports or social status hold over the their relationship? The answer is none. He had things to lose, while Levi had nothing this entire time, and he agreed to keep their relationship on the low because the whole time— Levi valued Eren's happiness over his. The brunette quietly stuffed his phone into his pocket, "I..." He drawled, the look on his face clearly reading that something did happen— and is still ongoing. "Could I just have a hug?"

Levi shrugged his bag off his shoulders and tossed it into the concrete. He outstretched his arms to the brunette and nodded silently.  
Eren dropped his bag as well, sniffling as his eyes welled up with tears— he waddled closer to Levi to completely smother the smaller teen in a bear hug. Levi gave a grunt in protest as he was pulled to stand on his toes, but quietly accepted the crushing hold on his body. The elder boy trembled silently, unable to contain the tears that began to run down his tanned cheeks and nose. He buried his face in Levi's shoulder, hands gripping the fabric of his jacket tightly.  
Levi had no idea what happened, but he feared the worst. Had something happened last night when he got home? Did something happen with his mom? Friends? However, before he could ask, Eren sobbed out.  
"I'm so- so- sorry..." The brunette's voice was muffled against Levi's shoulder, the weight on his chest simply being too great for him to suppress. "I'm a horrible boyfriend." The taller male shook his head, one of his hands shakily reaching up to stroke Levi's ink hair. "I don't wanna lose you, I was so self-"  
Eren was interrupted when Levi forcefully pushed him back, but not away, the younger's hold remained on Eren's hips tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot went down in this chapter, lots to ingest. Lemme know what y'all think, it would make me really happy!  
> i miss writing for these boys, in Concealment. i've been doing a lot of other works, lately, though. I would be so grateful if you guys checked them out! It's more of my current writing, and I'd like to think I have improved since i originally wrote this <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on a lot of new pieces lately... it's really exciting and been keeping me happy. I need to upload this fic more regularly!

  The smaller teen's brows furrowed, befuddled as to why Eren is crying about this. "Why are you saying all of this? What happened?" Had the brunette done something without him knowing?   
The elder boy hiccuped, unable to look his boyfriend in the face, "I was too scared to come out while I-I let you handle everything alone andnoweveryoneknowsthati'mgayandIdon'tknowhowandi'mscar—" the adolescent's breath grew shallow as he went into a complete tangent, but paused when both of Levi's hands slipped up to cup either side of his face.  
"Eren, listen! Hey, hey... Breathe." Levi pinched the older teen's cheeks lightly and forced them to make eye contact. "What we agreed to was for the both of us." His thumb swiped a falling tear away from the other male's cheek, his tone growing somberly gentle. "You're not selfish or cowardly. Neither of us wanted to be harassed as a couple." Levi's thumb traveled down to traced the dark cherry of Eren's lips. "You're too tall... Please bend down so I can kiss you." The younger murmured, evoking a light chuckle and smile from the other boy. Eren bent down enough for Levi to press his lips against his in an almost lovingly chaste manner. "I love you." Levi drew away, the guilt returning to Eren's face once more.  
"I love you, too..."  
"So why are you crying, still?"  
Eren wiped his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve, "because everyone knows that I'm gay and I don't know what's going to happen next." He still jolted with each suppressed sob, but gradually began to calm down again.  
Levi went rigid, struck with pity for Eren. He had expectations that Levi didn't, expectations of him to get good grades, be athletic, have a girlfriend. The younger teen's thoughts wavered to the possibilities as to how everyone knew. Jean is presumably too scared of being punched again to tell anyone, and Annie seemed to be too ashamed to admit that she lost her crush to another guy. Then there is Hanji and Armin... Hanji certainly did have a loud mouth, but he didn't want to fathom there being a chance that she would betray him in that way. If she did— it must have been on accident.   As for Armin— Levi didn't know— nor was he about to pin the blame on Eren's closest friend.

Sighing, the smaller teen twined his hands with the brunette's, "whatever happens... I'm here to support you."  
Eren squeezed Levi's hand back gently, another tear rolling down his cheek. It's ironic, they shared thoughts alike— Eren found the younger boy to just be too good for him and Levi found Eren to be too good for him. Levi had all the rough edges and thick exterior that he puts on to strangers, but when it came to the brunette— he was more patient and tenderly. His serenity subdued the fire that drove Eren to always be melodramatic— but ignited a more emotional side in the raven— balancing one another perfectly. "I'm sorry... We should get going to school." Eren rubbed his cheek on his shoulder, hands slipping away from Levi's.  
"Stop apologizing." Levi retorted in a rather bitten manner, causing the other male to reel back and look at him. The raven tossed his bag over his shoulder, brows raising when he caught the beseeching look from his boyfriend. "What? It's about time I wasn't the only one crying all the time."  
Eren half-smiled bitterly, he nodded and scooped up his bag as well. He couldn't help but to feel hints of shame for blubbering like a child in front of Levi; but the younger boy was right. The only one who was reluctant to cry in front of the other was him. The brunette felt as though he had to be strong and be Levi's support system— but that shouldn't render him from needing support as well.  
...  
They'd walked in silence for a good portion of the ways, at least until Eren realized the younger boy's limp was slowing them down. Daft, the brunette assumed that Kenny must have harmed him, but the night's prior intimacy rushed into his mind and brought flared cheeks with it. He did feel bad for Levi, but it almost stroked his ego that it wouldn't be a lie if he were to say he fucked Levi to the point he couldn't walk.  He'd asked if the younger boy wanted him to take his bag, but the raven continued to insist that he's fine. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Eren inquired for over the fifth time, not letting the smaller male have a moment's peace.

"No, I'm fine. Just sore." Levi repeated himself from earlier, the muscles in his back being so tight that they rendered him from taking large steps. "Next time..." The smaller male begun, grasping the other male's attention by simply implying that they'd do it— again. "/I'm/ fucking /you/." Levi stated simply, he didn't even need to look up at the brunette to know the mortified and flustered face he was making.   
Eren made a quiet 'oh', his gaze falling to the pavement and involuntarily exploring the thought. Being honest, it sounded scary to have something large being inserted into him; despite their difference in sizes, that did not cause him to doubt Levi's thick cock. He definitely had some promising girth... "Did your mom say anything when you got home late?" The ebony-haired teen piped up abruptly, rattling the other male's attention to divert from his lewd thoughts.  
Eren shook his head, "I can't get away with lying when it comes to her. Better to be honest than to fail at lying."  
"So does she—?" The younger teen asked with haste, wordlessly insinuating sex.  
"Don't worry," Eren began, "She was satisfied with enough of the truth when I told her I'd skipped detention with you." He paused a moment, "she wasn't very happy, but I'm grateful that she didn't try to punish me." When returning home last night, his mother was watching TV, as usual, only this time she held a cigarette in between her lips and a bottle of scotch in her free hand. Although, she quickly snuffed the cig and stuffed the bottle between the couch cushions when hearing her son's footsteps— she didn't react in time. The sugary air of cookies was contaminated with the pungent stench of nicotine and alcohol. Her mental health had declined since his parent's separation. She still loved her husband, but since they'd lost Eren's elder sister— things had fallen to shambles.  Her once life-speckled golden eyes merely bored into the television screen, watching, but disengaged. Eren knew his mother desperately tried to mask her pain, and that he is her little boy; all she has left. Where she usually would have yanked Eren by the ear and discipline him, she now just looked worried and sickly; barely able to keep her footing when she stumbled forth to her son. "She... She's stressed." Eren finally said aloud, guilt causing his gut to churn.

"What do you mean?" Levi inquired, reaching up to pluck a reddened leaf from a nearby tree branch.  
"Being away from my dad and running a bakery. ...They were so happy." The elder boy clenched his jaw, "at least before the ending of things." The last night his dad was home, there was so much screaming and crashing... Who's blaming who for this and that... It ended with his father storming out with haphazardly packed bag and a jarring slam of the door. Eren didn't even get a chance to say goodbye— not that he really wanted to. Grisha, his father, always favored his sister. Eren was only the trouble-child, perhaps his only bonding with his father was to do cliché activities together so Grisha could feel like he did /something/. So any time the boy would complain about his father not loving him as much, Grisha could excuse his neglect with 'I took you to the park yesterday' or 'I got you that new toy you wanted' as though any of those things filled the obvious gap that him and his son shared.  
The real pain was watching his mother slowly waste away behind her merry facade...  
Before the elder boy could further his reminiscence, he found himself halting dead in his tracks upon reaching the line where the sun ended and shade began. Their school towered highly and blocked the morning's sunrise, flecks of frost here and there bided their sanctuary till noon would melt them. The adolescent swallowed hard, glancing to the smaller male who shifted alongside him. His hands twitched as his gaze fell to the pavement to shake his head, reminded of what the day may possibly hold, "I can't do this..." Eren's voice cracked pitifully, sounding as though he was ready to sob all over again.  He rubbed his eyes with the back of his free hand, shuffling back a little.

Levi's hand clasped at the brunette's wrist, gently pulling the elder boy's hand from his eyes. The younger's other hand brushed Eren's bangs from his gentle features. "You can." The Raven stated simply, bending his knees a bit to intervene in the other male's glower at the ground. "We will have each other no matter what. You have friends. Even if you were outed to everyone, that doesn't mean people will automatically forget who you are."  
Eren pulled away from his boyfriend, "no, but I'll certainly be treated as 'that gay kid' from now on." The elder male trudged forward toward the school doors, only stopping a few feet in front of them; nauseated by the idea of stepping through those doors and the unpredictability that awaited him.   
Not permitting Eren to further his hesitation, he was shoved aside and away from the doors to be seen. Staggering, he thought his awful day had already begun and someone was going to harass him. However, when forcefully turned around, his eyes were met with Levi's ice ones. What usually would be terrifying for anyone else, it sent an excited chill through his spine. It's easy to forget how strong the younger boy is, for someone so lithe, he looked to be easily overpowered, but there is so much more than what meets the eye. It's likely that Levi is even stronger than Eren, telling my how the brunette is inescapably pinned against the brick.  
A moment of silence was exchanged between them before the younger adolescent softened his grip on the other male's forearms, searching for his hands. Eren didn't resist as Levi turned over his palms, beginning to press light kisses from his wrists and up. What Levi probably meant to be affectionate, is actually causing the brunette's cheeks to burn and heart race. "Your hands are shaking a lot. You need to breathe slower." Levi's palms then slipped into Eren's, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." The younger teen spoke tenderly without looking Eren in the face.   
The brunette gulped, realizing that he is, in fact, breathing shallowly. 'God', he thought, 'I must look like a mess'.  He didn't get to respond before the raven's gaze flickered up to his again.

"I can go inside first, okay? You can come in when you're ready. It might help if we aren't seen entering together." Levi reached up to grasp either side of the taller boy's head, making him lean down so he could press a light kiss to his boyfriend's noggin.   
Just as Levi begun to walk away, Eren snatched grip of the younger boy's hand one more time. "Wait! I—" Eren stammered as his boyfriend met gazes with him, expectantly. "I want us to go in... Together." The brunette laced his fingers with the other male's languidly, mustering a faint smile.  
Levi's brows quirked together, feeling his heart begin to thrum in his chest. Eren wanted to enter hand-in-hand? Together? The younger adolescent bit his lip, something so simple would draw so much attention... But he couldn't deny how he always longed to be able to hold Eren's hand in front of others, for Eren to proudly say Levi is his boyfriend. It brought the raven guilt that he'd have those desires fulfilled under these circumstances. "Alright." The younger adolescent agreed, tightening his hold on the brunette's hand. "I'll take lead."  
Entering the school, students are welcomed with a hallway of lockers immediately, given it be morning, it is filled with students waiting for the bell to ring. Levi glanced up to Eren, who appeared to be handling this a lot better in comparison to how he was hyping it up prior. Or maybe Levi was the one who was actually more terrified, remembering his body pinned to the locker room floor... Although, he didn't show it, already several student gawked over two boys holding hands. "Oooo~ look at Jaeger and his boyfriend! He really is gay!" A male voice within the crowd of teenagers taunted out above all others. Eren's hand had begun to clench the younger's a little too tightly.  
Levi couldn't help but to flinch, searching out in the swarm of other students to find the voice's source; but was only met with the shudder rushing through his body. Anyone who wasn't looking, is definitely looking now. "Eren?" Levi peered up to the elder male, his voice quiet.   He was no longer in the lead, nearly being dragged along by Eren in their pathway to their lockers with a clenched jaw in refusal to answer.

"Faaaggots!" Another voice drawled out loudly, causing a group or so to laugh and follow up with their own sarcastic comments or slurs.  
This made Eren halt abruptly, causing Levi to almost crash into the taller male, but the brunette caught him.  
"Are you okay?" Eren asked with a surprisingly, well-collected tone, despite the evident rage that smoldered behind his emerald gaze.  
"I'm fine," Levi grunted as he gathered his footing, the muscles in his back protesting in pain. "Don't hit anyone, they only matter if you let them get under your skin."  
Eren's gaze drifted past the smaller male, his lips pursing subtly as he looked to be a time bomb, his ability to suppress his irate is withering away quickly. The brunette tapped his foot, his glare scouring the hallway to find a specific person to go utterly ballistic on, but the younger adolescent in his arm reminded him of how reckless that would be. At least, that was until a group of girls with familiar voices bursted out in a range of giggles or guffaws. Both boys now looked their way, a swarm of females and one undeniably familiar in the center— Annie.  
The brunette's nostrils flared, growled angrily and ignored Levi's attempts of insisting that the elder male were to calm down. "What's so funny?" The larger male spat, knowing it was nothing other than about himself.  
There was a pause in the cluster of females, smiles gone from their faces in seconds. A couple of the girls exchanged whispers and snorted out giggles at the brunette, who was just about to reach his wit's end. Girls or not, Eren was about to fight someone— anyone. Sure, 'haha, Jaeger is gay', and everyone forgot who Eren was— and that was someone to never provoke.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Annie's dull voice drew Eren's blazing gaze to meet hers, albeit she remained un-phased by the male's huffing and puffing of a display.  
It made sense, perhaps Eren wasn't connecting the dots so soon; but Levi caught on quickly. It was Annie who outed him, it made the most sense.    None the less, Levi felt his gut wrench with guilt now knowing that his selfishness caused this all. Maybe if he'd ran away that day instead of having to show that Eren was his, they could have sorted it out later and the brunette wouldn't be the center of the school's gossip right now.

...Nothing can be done now.  
The blond peered over Eren's shoulder to the younger boy whom had remorse plastered to his face— however his expression hardened in realization that she was staring. The girl grinned ever so slightly, crossing her arms at her chest and shifting weight to a side. Annie nodded Levi's way, "he knows."  
Eren peered over his shoulder to his boyfriend, who quipped silently with a look of confusion. Levi scoffed quietly, folding his arms at his chest. "Are you referring to your inability to cope that your little boy crush turned out to not be interested in a stuffed bra?" That one slipped.  
A few of the girls in the cluster jaws dropped, making Annie's brow twitch in annoyance; digging her nails into her arms. Even Eren's eyes widened— but he couldn't really say he was surprised. The raven had a talent for one-liners, and at times he said them without even knowing. However this one was more mean than what he was used to coming out of the younger's mouth.  
"You're both going to hell." She replied, quickly reminding Eren of his prior anger. "And now the whole school kn-"  
"So what!" The brunette suddenly shouted, taking a step back and out-stretching his arms defensively. Eren's eyes skimmed the hallway, spotting Armin and Mikasa a ways down; worry ailing both of their faces.  
"So what, I like dick!" The brunette announced even louder to grab everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone, guess what? I'm fucking gay! And you know how much that matters?" The adolescent made a circle with his hand and held it into the air, "Fucking N-O-N-E!"  
Levi quickly reached out for the sleeve of Eren's jacket, only wishing to whisper for the elder male to stop making a fool of himself. "And you know what else, Annie?" The larger teen continued anyways, "I have the most beautiful and boyfriend I could ever ask for."  The brunette quickly spun aside to Levi, who hadn't had the chance to even react before he was yanked up by his forearms into a rough kiss. The tips of his toes barely touched the ground, unable to resist the other male's tight hold, he had only one option left and that was to submit. Even if he had the option to resist, he wouldn't— no matter how much his heart felt it was going to explode for his lips being ravished so fiercely in front of everyone— Eren's taste is addictive.

The raven squeaked quietly, his gaze wide as saucers, before slowly drifting shut as the elder male's lips worked against his own. However, it was short lived, Eren pulled away just as quickly as he yanked the other male into his embrace. That left Levi in a subtle daze, only distinguishing the emerald of Eren's eyes— how only they mattered. However, there was a silence in the hallway, too silent. Before dread could settle in on Eren for his actions, a set of applause started slowly, gaining velocity as more students joined in.   
The boys tore their gazes from one another, to see the people who'd once disliked Levi for his sexuality, or simply didn't know who he was, are now clapping. There were even other couples— ones like Eren and Levi— hugging and kissing. Levi didn't know if he could believe his eyes, but in the midst of students, he spotted Jean, locking lips with a tall, freckled boy.   
The raven nudged his boyfriend,  
"Look over there," The elder boy furrowed his brows before his expression became absolutely stunned. "You're shitting me—" the brunette drawled in disbelief, Jean wasn't straight this whole time? If he was into guys— why would he of done the things he did to Levi?  
The morning bell rung throughout the school, signaling the students to wrap up and rush to their classes. Eren and Levi boys stayed behind, watching the scowls of some unmoved students as they went by; even chipping shoulders with the couple. None of that fazed the boys, though, Annie walked slower. She strutted directly to the brunette, glaring up at him disdainfully and to Levi.  She looked as though she's ready to say something, or perhaps she just really wanted to, but nothing came to her mind. Eren couldn't help, but smile, spitefully as he reached for Levi's hand, shrugging at the girl carelessly.

The blond paused as she watched the two boy's grips fuse together as they were meant to be. It made her stomach churn with utter jealousy. She may not truly be homophobic, but she stooped to that level with the aspiration that she would tear them apart. Or at least— make both of them equally miserable. Was she always this horrible of a person? Maybe not— she'd only given up on being a good one. "You're a clean freak, right?" Annie cocked her head in the younger male's direction, his face remaining like stone and voice unresponsive. Levi was always the student with the cleanest desk, hair, clothes— despite them being old and worn— book bag and everything.   
The blond didn't really need to know if Levi was a germophobe or not to spit on him, still had the same disrespect. So, without hesitation, she spat directly onto the raven's shirt, Levi's eyes going wide and his shoulders stiffening. She already shoved her way past Levi— making him stagger— before Eren could get a reaction in.  
Every single nerve within Levi's body burned and screamed with panic that there is a girl's saliva on his chest— almost making his eyes well with tears because he had no voice to scream about it.  
Levi didn't dare to move, he couldn't, what if he moved and it seeped through his shirt even more?  
"Levi?" Eren's hand slipped from the boy's, reaching up to rub him in between the shoulder blades, but the raven didn't respond. It took the elder boy a moment to understand why Annie asked if Levi is a clean freak— Eren never noticed because Levi never acted disgusted with him.  
Thinking quickly, Eren shrugged off his bag, to yank his jacket and shirt over his head. He tucked them in between his knees as his hands then moved to slip the younger's bag from his shoulders— cautious of doing anything that could set Levi off into a complete panic attack.  Eren didn't know much about germophobes, other than most people made them out to be drama-queens or loosely slung the term around so much that no one even knows the real severity of germophobia. The brunette hastily unzipped the rest of the smaller male's jacket, "do you want to do this out here?" The brunette paused, not exactly expecting an answer, but didn't want to strip Levi shirtless in the school hallway; even if they were the only ones left.

Levi's eyes made their ways to Eren's, flickering to the elder male's bare chest, only retreating down again. "Please... Get it off..." The raven whined through grit teeth in desperation.  
The elder boy nodded, pulling off Levi's jacket then rolling up the hems of his shirt. Levi raised his arms in assistance as Eren delicately hoisted it over his head, careful of bumping the other teen's glasses. Just as quickly as his shirt was off, Levi was set free like a fire rocket— running straight to the bathroom before Eren could even hand him his replacement clothes.  
Eren didn't bother to chase after him, at least not right away. He balled up Levi's dirtied clothes and stuffed it into his own bookbag— he didn't want Levi to open his bag later, only to give a horrified scream. Eren sifted through his bag, pulling out the shirt to his gym uniform and tugged it on before hoisting both bags over his shoulders and tucking Levi's replacement shirt under his arm.  
Entering the bathroom, Levi was scrubbing his chest raw with paper towels and soap, "Levi, stop! You're going to break the skin like that!"  
"It's on me, it's on me, it's on me, Eren!" The younger boy scrubbed the one spot harder, making the larger male drop the bags and trot to his boyfriend, hastily shutting off the faucet to the sink and almost fighting Levi for the worn paper towel and tossed it into the waste bin. He had to grip Levi's palms to keep him from scratching at the area— which he almost resorted to if Eren didn't move quick enough. Eren pressed his forehead to Levi's, cooing 'shhhh' quietly, so the smaller male's erratic breathing could slow before he made himself pass out.  "It's all gone, you're clean. There's nothing there." He reassured Levi, who was shakily returning the hug. "I'm sorry." He murmured quietly, wishing he had of known in advance to of prevented this.

Albeit, as the younger recollected himself, he felt the post-shame arise in him. He buried his face in the crook of Eren's neck, shaking his head. Eren had nothing to be sorry for, "Thank you." The Raven murmured, squeezing his boyfriend tighter. "Thank you for being so /fucking/ perfect." The younger's tone held enthusiasm— for once— still shaky with his words, but meant it. It was still surreal to comprehend that Eren announced themselves as a couple to everyone. And even in that moment, Eren was still willing to pause and make sure that his boyfriend was okay. He felt like Eren had to constantly pick up his pieces, though, that he was burdening him.  
The elder boy shifted and pulled away, "I'm far from perfect." the brunette stated bluntly, handing Levi his shirt and jacket.   
Levi took a moment to analyze the wad of clothes in his hold, feeling the fabric in between his fingers and bringing it up to his face to inhale— his gaze flickered to the other boy's. Levi knew damn well it was creepy to sniff Eren's clothes... Especially without the other male knowing— which the Raven may or may not have done numerous times before. Levi gave a raise of his eyebrows, mumbling through the clothes, "don't stare so hard."  
The elder boy blinked in realization that he was staring— mostly at the marks he'd left from last night. He'd left so many that the other male was probably more spotted than a damn cheetah. Turning around, Eren faced the sink, but waited a moment before stealing glances through the mirror of the younger adolescent slipping on the clothes— which were far too large for him.  
Levi tugged the shirt over himself, his heart racing since he'd be cloaked in Eren's musk— wait— was he thinking creepily again? His head popped from the collar of the shirt with messy hair, the hems of the attire dropped all the way down past his groin. Next came the jacket, which appeared to be more of a smock on the raven-haired boy.  Levi caught Eren's eye in the mirror— and grin— "what?" He shifted closer, placing a hand on his boyfriend's back and slowly wandering down until reaching the brunette's ass. Eren was expecting to be groped, but rather a hand gently slipped into his back pocket as the other male's frame to leant against his. "You look cute." Eren sighed, somewhat with relief that the hard part of the day was over. The rest of the day is going to hopefully be more easy going— the brunette's deceleration should have been clear enough to avoid a barrage of questions at any point later. Clear or not, it is probably inevitable. "I am not. You're the one who's cute."

Eren paused a moment and tilted his head aside, is this Levi he is hearing? It obviously was, but— to quip with something so cheesy isn't like him. Albeit, the brunette simply went with it.  
"Oh, really?" Eren slung his arm over the other boy's shoulder, pulling him in to tuck Levi under his arm.  
Levi's cerulean gaze flickered up to his boyfriend's features, his chin pressed against the other male's chest. The raven gave a subtle nod, a hand slipping up to brush a chocolate lock of hair behind the elder teen's ear. "I love the curve of your nose... The warmth in your skin... Pretty eyes... Or the freckles that you can only see if you stare really hard." His hand raked through Eren's hair, "or even how soft your hair always is."  
Eren couldn't help, but feel his cheeks grow hot with each compliment or soft whisper. His gaze averting bashfully, "I'm nothing special."  
"Oh, but you are!" Levi quickly protested, hopping up on the tips of his toes. "What you did was really brave. I'm proud of you." He sunk back to the flats of his feet, now hugging the elder male's torso.  
Eren gave a bittersweet smile, "it's stressful." He replied flatly, now beginning to lightly draw circles with his index into Levi's nape idly. "But I'm so glad I can hold hands with you in public, now." He murmured, thinking of how torturous being in-school was. Especially since Levi didn't get much time to spend after school, the couple often went days without doing so much as sharing a peck on the cheek.  However, this— this is nice. It's somewhat a weight off of Eren's shoulders to finally be 'out'. Now, at least, Levi wouldn't be so alone being gay. It somehow brought them both closer, an indescribable way. Whatever it may be, Eren felt more open and reliant on Levi than he's ever felt to anyone else before. Now that Eren has lost his farce blanket of heterosexuality, new anxieties were introducing themselves to him. With the new attention, Levi would not only be harassed for being gay, but would be harassed for being Eren's boyfriend as well. The elder boy dread the idea of just being the culprit of more issues for the raven to deal with. Although, it may only be a drop into the sea of problems.

After a moment of silence, Levi grunted in agreement. "It's still school, we have to keep the PDA to a minimum."  
Eren grinned ever so slightly, "owhh... I was really hoping to get more kisses outta' you." The brunette ducked down, showering his boyfriend in hyper-affectionate pecks until Levi was squirming and protesting for him to stop. The younger teen yanked the hood over his head, tugging the cords to hide his whole face— excluding his nose.  
"Can't kiss me now." Levi stated triumphantly, however that was short lived when Eren leant down to press another kiss to the tip of the other male's nose.  
"I think I can." He replied smugly, Levi's head simply bowed down; although Eren couldn't see it, he knew the younger teen is blushing.  
Eren is just so cheesy and cute— it genuinely could make Levi's heart ache because it is just too much to handle.  
Momentarily, the smaller teen peeked up, loosening the ties in his hood to see. "We should get to our classes before we get in trouble again."  
"We probably already are in trouble." The larger male huffed, backing away from the sink for Levi to have room.  
The raven snickered back quietly, scooping up his bag, he shuffled to the door as he put down his hood. Pausing before grasping the handle, he brought the fabric up to his face, burying his nose into it and inhaled deeply. It smelled of the cookies in Eren's house and his cologne, Levi sighed. Finally something on him that didn't reek of cigarettes.  He always wondered how Eren stomached the smell, the younger boy was horribly self-conscious of it. No matter how much Levi would scrub his skin, hair and clothes, he felt the nicotine in his pores, on his fabrics, everywhere. He tried not to think about it too much because it is just bound to set him off into wildly scrubbing himself and such, later. "Just so you know, I'm never giving this back." Levi called back, reaching to the paper towel dispenser, using the sheet to shield his palm from direct contact with the door handle and slipped out of the lavatory.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look back on this and wonder what I would do differently, often... but this story is still so dear to me


End file.
